


Beyblade: Metal Kingdom

by dawnjohnson43



Series: Beyblade: Metal Kingdom [9]
Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: Adopted Siblings, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Bullying, F/F, F/M, Friendship, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Relationship(s), Self- Harm, Slavery, Suicide Attempt, mentions of torture, themes of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 41,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnjohnson43/pseuds/dawnjohnson43
Summary: Eight out of the ten Legendary Bladers were set to get married this year. Each of them were candidates to become the King of the Metal Kingdom. But to do that they must save each of their separate birth countries from destruction.ORA Beyblade Royalty AU no one asked for
Relationships: Bao/Kadoya Masamune, Chao Xin/Wang Da Xiang | Dashan Wang, Dynamis/Aguma, Hagane Ginga | Gingka Hagane/Ryuga, Kadoya Masamune/King (Former), Mizusawa Yuki/King, Nile/Demoure, Ootori Tsubasa & Tendou Yuu, Ootori Tsubasa/ Hasama Hikaru, Sophie/Wells | Wales, Tategami Kyoya/Chris
Series: Beyblade: Metal Kingdom [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809001
Comments: 48
Kudos: 25





	1. Introduction to Main Cast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why this is written is because I wanted you guys to know each character's age and affiliation. I hope you like this one and the next two.

**This is an introduction to the type of AU that I want. Everyone was fused with their beyblades and now have powers but most are not awaken/realized. Every Legendary Blader is a candidate to become King of their home country and king of the Metal Kingdom. The WBBA did experiments on each person in this story to give them these powers. This will be updated every few chapters.**

Gingka Hagane (Autumn)

Age: 17

Position: Prince of the Kingdom of Japan

Beyblade: Cosmic Pegasus

Power: Unknown

Masamune Kadoya

Age: 15

Position: Prince of the United Kingdom of America

Beyblade: Blitz Striker

Power: Speed & Lightning (Ch. 5 & 6)

Tsubasa Otori

Age: 18

Position: WBBA Agent

Beyblade: Earth Eagle

Power: Flight & X-Ray Vision

Yu Tendo

Age: 11

Position: WBBA Agent

Beyblade: Flame Libra

Power: Unknown

Madoka Amano

Age: 14

Position: Princess of the United Kingdom or America

Beyblade: Mad Gasher

Power: Healing (Ch. 6)

Ryuga (Summer)

Age: 18

Position: WBBA Agent

Beyblade: L-Drago Destructor

Power: Fire

Kyoya Tategami (Spring)

Age: 17

Position: Prince of the United Kingdom of America & The Kingdom of the Savannah

Beyblade: Fang Leone

Power: Air (Ch. 8)

Chris (Winter)

Age: 16

Position: Prince of the Kingdom of Canada

Beyblade: Phantom Orion

Power: Ice & Water (Ch. 14)

Yuki Mizusawa

Age: 15

Position: WBBA Agent

Beyblade: Mercury Anubius

Power: Unknown

King

Age: 16

Position: Prince of the Mediterranean Kingdom

Beyblade: VariAres

Power: Force field, Energy wave, & Strength (Ch. 11)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of writing multiple other stories--more like oneshots--where it focuses on each character's life before this story began


	2. Introduction to Supporting Cast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just another continuation. You can skip ahead if you want to.

**This will be updated every few chapters.**

Kenta Yumiya (Summer)

Age: 12

Position: WBBA Agent

Beyblade: Flash Sagittario

Power: Speed & Light

  
  
Aguma

Age: 20

Position: Prince of the Kingdom of South China

Beyblade: Scythe Kronos

Power: Unknown

Dynamis

Age: 21

Position: Prince of the Latin Kingdom

Beyblade: Jade Jupiter

Power: Unknown

Tithi

Age: 11

Position: Second Prince of the Southern Kingdom, and WBBA Agent

Beyblade: Death Quetzalcoatl

Power: Unknown

Hikaru Hasama

Age: 18

Position: WBBA Agent

Beyblade: Storm Aquario

Power: Unknown

Ryo Hagane

Age: 39

Position: Director of WBBA & King of the Kingdom of Japan

Beyblade: Burn Fireblaze

Power: No training

Wales

Age: 17

Position: WBBA Agent & Prince of England

Beyblade: Grand Cetus (Blue)

Power: Unknown

Sophie

Age: 18

Position: WBBA Agent & Princess of France

Beyblade: White Cetus

Power: Unknown

Nile

Age: 17

Position: WBBA Agent

Beyblade: Vulcan Horuseus

Power: Unknown

Demure

Age: 18

Position: WBBA Agent & Prince of the Sahara Kingdom

Power: Healing & Super Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, the story will start soon. I just need more time writing it.


	3. Introduction to Villains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just another continuation. You can skip ahead if so.

Dashan Wang

Age: 18

Position: Prince of the Northern China Kingdom

Beyblade: Rock Zurafa

Power: Super Strength & Mind Control

Chi-yun Li

Age: 12

Position: Beylin Agent

Beyblade: Thermal Lacerta

Power: Metalbending

Chao Xin

Age: 17

Position: Beylin Agent

Beyblade: Poison Virgo

Power: Poison and Flight

Mei-Mei

Age: 14

Position: Princess of the Northern China Kingdom

Beyblade: Aquario

Power: Strength & Water

Bao

Age: 16

Position: Prince of the Kingdom of South China

Beyblade: Hades Crown

Power: Strength & Energy Vampire & Teleportation

Faust (Toby)

Age: 18

Position: Beylin Agent

Beyblade: Twisted Tempo

Power: Invisibilty & Time & Space

Johannes

Age: 20

Position: Beylin Agent

Beyblade: Beat Lynx

Power: Copycat (can copy any ability) & Enhanced Agility

Jack the Clown

Age: 18

Position: Beylin Agent

Beyblade: Evil Befall

Power: Energy Vampire & Illusionist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All three of these chapters were written on my phone sorry for the mistakes.
> 
> I will officially start the story in Chapter Four but I just need some background for right now.


	4. Phase 1 Start: The Spring Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two started arguing and people around them start moving away in disgust. Except for one particular person. A young man with red spikey hair dressed in light blue and glass. On the back of his jacket was a shooting star which showed that he was part of WBBA. He hesitantly made his way over and tried to get their attention. 
> 
> The redhead moved in front of Masamune, “Hey, King.”
> 
> King blinked and started blushing, “Oh, hi, Yuki.”
> 
> “Yuki Mizusawa?” Yuki turned to Masamune and smiled brightly. “Man, it’s been a while! How was Russia?”
> 
> “Russia was great, actually. A bit cold though. It’s nice to see you again, Mister Masamune.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here is where the story actually starts! Yay! It took me two hours to write this but there still might be come mistakes. I hope y’all like it tho!

  
Masamune Kadoya weaved his way through the bustling crowd outside of the WBBA building. Everyone who didn’t have an invitation had to watch from the Jumbotron outside. Finally making his way to the front, Masamune showed the guards his invite, and was rushed inside. He quietly made his way to the back ballroom and gasped at the amount of important people that were there. There was a huge buffet table with options from vegan to meat-lovers. Masamune felt his stomach growl at the sight of the food. He tore his eyes away to look around the room more.

Hikaru had decorated it well enough. At the front of the room was the stage. The curtain was currently closed and would not open until the ceremony. At the front of the stage we’re eight bouquets of flowers that were each handpicked by each Legendary Blader. 

Around the room hung flower wreaths that were wrapped up in lights. Around the six pillars, there seven colored streamers to represent the rainbow. There was a light up dance floor right under the stage and tables surrounding it. Each table was covered in a color that matched one of the Legendary Bladers. And the centerpieces were magnificent. They were a flower wreath and in the middle were three lit candles. Even the windows were decorated with light blue curtains and a candle in each one. The chandeliers seemed to shine. And there were flowers everywhere you looked. Spring was here. The birth of a new love.

_Wow, Hikaru out did herself with this project._

Masamune accidentally bumped into someone as he made his way to the buffet table. “Oh, um, excuse me.”

“Oh no, it’s fine,” the person turned around and his eyes widened, “Masamune?!”

“King?!”

They both took a step back, “What are you doing here?!”

King answered first, “I got engaged. I’m a Legendary Blader, remember?”

“Oh right. It’s just that your new hair,” Masamune gestured to the new white look before gesturing to the rest of him. “And you’re actually wearing princely clothes! What happened?”

King chuckled softly, “Yeah, I guess it was time to start acting like a prince. I mean, how else would I move on from you?”

“Move on from me? First of all, _you_ dumped _me_. And I had no choice but to go along with it. Second of all, I am the _best_ thing to ever happen to you. And you better not forget that!”

“You’re not that special to me, you know.”

“Our first night of blow jobs begs to differ! Or was that ‘I love you’ a lie?”

“That was taken out of context!”

“What context?! You just got done being sucked off!”

The two started arguing and people around them started moving away in disgust. Except for one particular person. A young man with red spikey hair dressed in light blue and glasses. On the back of his jacket was a shooting star which showed that he was part of WBBA. He hesitantly made his way over and tried to get their attention. 

The redhead moved in front of Masamune, “Hi, King.”

King blinked and started blushing, “Oh, hi, Yuki.”

“Yuki Mizusawa?” Yuki turned to Masamune and smiled brightly. “Man, it’s been a while! How was Russia?”

“Russia was great, actually. A bit cold though. It’s nice to see you again, Mister Masamune.”

“Aw, shucks. You can drop that ‘mister’ talk around me. We’ve known each other long enough now.”

“Alright then.”

King cleared his throat which caused them to look at him. “Um, you two know each other?”

Yuki nodded, “Of course. Gingka introduced us to each other.”

King opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Hikaru announcing the final call for the Legendary Bladers to make their way to the stage. Yuki grabbed his hand and started dragging him along.

“I’m sorry, Mister—ah...um—Masamune, but King and I need to go.”

“Right. Bye. Talk to you later!” Masamune waved them away.

_Huh, that was weird._

King started blushing and seemed to calm down just as soon as Yuki showed up. And it made no sense that the two knew each other. They were never partnered up while in training and Yuki spent most of his spare time with Gingka or studying the stars. So, how did King know Yuki? And who was King engaged to? 

“Masamune!”

“Ahh! Madoka!” Her constant yelling quickly cleared his thoughts.

Madoka was currently wearing a sleeveless yellow dress. The top part was covered in lace and the cleavage was low but not too low. The skirt went down to her feet, and was made of multiple layers. There was also a veil of lace at the top part of the skirt.

Madoka grinned up at him, “You look like you were thinking too hard, again. Everything ok?”

Masamune reassured his sister, “Yeah, just wondering who King is getting married to.”

“I thought you were over him!”

“I am! And even if I wasn’t, who would you suggest I date to achieve that?”

Madoka actually seemed to consider his comment. She turned towards the ballroom and scanned the whole room before her eyes landed on Bao. She pointed at the Southern Chinese Prince.

“How about Bao?”

“I was joking,” Masamune shook his head but then shrugged. “I don’t know about him. I mean, I wanna show King that I’m better off without him, but am I really that desperate?”

“Yes.”

The two siblings glared at each other before busting out in laughter. The lights started to dim and everyone started making their way to the tables. Madoka grabbed Masamune’s arm and gestured over to the table where Bao sat with Kenta and Tithi.

“Come on. At least talk to him.”

“Okay, okay. But I am only doing this for your sake.”

The two made their way to the table and introduced themselves before sitting down. Masamune sat inbetween Madoka and Bao while Kenta and Tithi sat of the other side of the table. Hikaru began speaking through the PA system, and everyone turned to the stage.

“Now, introducing your new Legendary Bladers!”

The curtains parted and a spotlight shone on each Legendary Blader standing in front of their personal thrones and behind their bouquets. The line went Gingka, Kyoya, Ryuga, Chris, King, Yuki, Dynamis, and ended with Aguma. Each one stood with their shoulders back, chins raised high, and no emotion shown on their face.

“Each Legendary Blader has agreed to marry another one to make sure alliances are kept, and that each Kingdom has an heir to become the Metal King. First off is our very own Gingka Hagane who has agreed to marry the Dragon Emperor’s son, Ryuga!”

Madoka gasped beside Masamune, “Oh no, poor Gingka. Oops. Sorry, Kenta.”

“Aw, it’s okay. I know that Ryuga can be hard to handle, but Gingka can handle it,” Kenta whispered back to her.

“Next, we will have the Savannah Prince, Kyoya Tategami, marrying the Canadian prince, Chris!”

Masamune whistled, “Who would’ve thought that those two would last until marriage?” 

Bao leaned in to him to whisper a reply. “You got no faith in your brother?”

The unicorn blader’s cheeks burned and he moved away. “Oh—um..n-no. I mean, yes. I mean....you have nice eyes.” Bao chuckled at his nervousness and winked at him before turning back to the stage. Masamune could hear Madoka snickering next to him which caused his blush to even more.

_What the hell was that?_

“Our third couple to have agreed to the arrangement is our beloved Yuki Mizusawa and the heir to the Mediterranean Kingdom, King!”

Masamune and Madoka both perked up, “What?!”

“Finally, we have the Latin Prince, Dynamis, and his beloved Prince of South China, Aguma!”

“Oh, wow, Bao! Even your brother’s getting married. I’m happy for you!” Tithi smiled at the younger prince.

Bao smiled back, “Thank you, Tithi.”

_He even has a nice smile_.

“Each wedding will take place at the beginning of each quarter starting next year. We will first celebrate the marriage of Gingka and Ryuga! Now, let’s celebrate this great day!”

The audience cheered and the Legendary Bladers made their way off the stage. The whole table stood up as they went to graduate their friends and family on the new announcement. Tithi made his way over to Aguma and Dynamis along with Bao. Kenta rushed over to Ryuga’s side. Masamune and Madoka walked over to Gingka, Kyoya, and Chris.

“Well, Kyoya, I am kinda surprised that you and Chris made it this far,” Masamune said as he walked up.

“Was that supposed to be a compliment?” Chris furrowed his brow in confusion.

“Ignore him,” Kyoya wrapped an arm around his fiancé’s shoulder. “Masamune, I thought you’d be too busy having a breakdown over King’s proposal.”

“No. What? I’ve totally moved on from him.”

Gingko rolled his eyes, “Oh yeah? To whom?”

Madoka answered, “Bao.”

“What?” Kyoya growled.

Masamune shook his head repeatedly, “Nonononononono. Wait, wait, wait. We were just flirting.”

“Flirting? I’ve seen you flirt. It’s a shit show,” Kyoya slightly winced as Chris whacked him for cussing.

“It’s not that bad! I just—.”

“Madam Madoka and Master Masamune,” a WBBA staff member walked over to group of five teens.

Madoka turned to him, “Yes?”

“Master Tsubasa wishes to see you immediately. It’s an emergency of utmost importance.”

“An emergency?” Masamune asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh. I wonder what Tsubasa is about to ask of them. I’m kidding. I know. Make sure to leave comments and kudos.
> 
> Here is Madoka’s dress: https://www.luulla.com/product/1250409/beautiful-yellow-lace-prom-dress-tulle-long-formal-gowns-yellow-prom-dresses-party-dresses


	5. Africa Rescue, Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was wearing a white sleeveless coat with yellow fur trim, a pair of loose white pants, a pair of black, red and yellow fingerless gloves, and two piercings on both ears. He had long black hair with yellow highlights. He looked familiar.
> 
> The strange man sneered down at her, “You’re pretty. How would you like to be my little helper?”
> 
> The man was shoved to the ground, and in his place stood Masamune. “Hay, Madi, you okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so much more longer than the other one. I have an outline made of bullet points and who knew it would take two days to right this. 
> 
> Slight content warning: mentions and depictions of slavery

**  
Slight content warning: mentions and depictions of slavery**

Masamune and Madoka climbed out of the car and silently made their way over to Tsubasa’s house. His house was a one story, two bedroom, and two and a half bathroom settlement. It was painted in white with purple shutters and doors. The roof was also pained purple while the window sills were covered in gold paint. Madoka unlocked door and the two made their way to the kitchen.

When you first walked in, you were met with a living room to your right and a staircase to your left. The stairs were painted blue and had a red and purple carpet on it. The living room had one black couch, two black recliners, a glass coffee table, a white rug underneath the coffee table, and a TV set. A few feet behind the couch was the dinner table which could seat six. Right next to the table was a floating bookshelf. Adjacent to the bookshelf was the counter from the kitchen along with three stools underneath. The kitchen lights were off.

“Tsubasa? You wanted to see us?” Masamune turned on the light and jumped as he heard a yell.

Madoka looked over the island counter and saw a head full of orange hair. “Um, hello? Who are you?”

The kid popped out, “I could ask you the same question, Miss Girl!”

“Where’s Tsubasa?” Masamune sighed.

“I dunno. He’s not here so I’m having ice cream. Aren’t you his friends or something? I’m Yu, by the way.”

“Come to think of it, I didn’t see Tsubasa anywhere at the ceremony...” Madoka trailed off before looking at Yu. “My name’s Madoka and this is Masamune. Why are you eating ice cream at 10 pm?”

“Because Tsubasa isn’t here, duh! Were you not listening?”

“Yu, who are you—oh?” Tsubasa walked in through the back door holding a manilla folder of papers.

Yu rushed at him and latched on to his waist, “Tsubasa’s back! Yay!”

Tsubasa chuckled while ruffling the young boy’s hair. He then turned to the island frowning. “Why are you eating ice cream this late? You’ll get a headache.”

Yu gasped and grabbed his bowl, running to the other side of the island. Tsubasa tried to reach from him, but stopped when Yu made his way to the stairs.

“Nana boo-boo! You can’t catch me!” Yu mocked before rushing into his bedroom and closing the door.

“Wow, he’s annoying,” Madoka shook her head while Masamune agreed.

“So, what did you need to see us for?”

Tsubasa gestured to the table. “Why don’t we sit down for this?” 

Once seated, Tsubasa handed out copies of the mission rundown from his manilla folder.

“As you both know the Savanna and Sahara kingdoms of the African continent have been at odds with each other for at least thirty years. About 18 years ago, the son of the Sahara Queen was born and she called for a ceasefire. The countries are now heavily guarded by walls or barbed wires, snipers, and guards. There is also a ten mile stretch of land between the two countries to let the travelers pass. The only way into either of the countries is by parachute, the front gate, or to be a trader. Now, here comes the important part.

“Two days ago, the WBBA sent Nile and Demoure into the Savannah Kingdom to start peace talks between the two halves. They were bringing a contract from the Saharan Queen. Unfortunately, two days ago, they went missing. We lost all trace of the two of them. It only takes about two hours to cross the Open Space so it makes no sense that they have yet to contact us. Then, we got intel that they were kidnapped by Savannah police and put into one of the torture prisons. Your job is to rescue them along with Wales from the European department.”

Masamune raised his hand, “Wait, why are they being tortured?”

“The reason for the their torture may be the fact that they were looking for peace. Many groups in the Savannah profit off of the war; for the slave trade and stuff like that. It might also be the fact that they are WBBA agents, and that they can be used to gain a ransom. Either way, they aren’t saying anything, and because of that Demoure is set to die on Wednesday.”

“What? Why?!” Masamune was shocked.

Madoka answered before Tsubasa could, “Knowing Demoure, he probably never spilled anything. He was trained too well. They probably deemed useless, and thought it would cost less to get rid of him.”

“Exactly, that’s why we need to act fast,” Tsubasa gestured them to follow him into his backyard shed which was really just a workshop filled with weapons, outfits, and tech devices.

“If you leave in the next hour, you will get there on Monday morning. You will meet Wales at the border outside the front gate of the Sahara. You will walk across the Open Space and make it into Kenya. You will figure out how to free Nile and Demoure without starting a civil war that will involve the Kingdom of Japan. And you will not leave that continent until they are safe. Understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

Tsubasa opened a cabinet and handed a pile of clothes each. “Here are the clothes you are to wear. You must blend in. Here is a strip of Language Translator. Stick it under your tongue and wherever you go, the general public will understand you. You will also understand them. Madoka, wear these glasses and this bracelet. They will help you scan injuries and x-ray areas, and also help contact the WBBA. Here is the instruction pamphlet.”

“Oh nice,” Madoka opened it while Tsubasa turned to Masamune.

“Masamune, take this ring. If you press on the top of it, it will alert your location to the nearest WBBA authorities, and they will try to reach you. Use this only in an emergency. Also, Masamune, protect Madoka with your life. Understand?”

“You don’t have to tell me twice.”

“Alright. The car outside will take you to the airport. And then when you get off the plane, that _same_ car will take you to the border to meet Wales. The best of luck to the both of you.”

“We won’t let you down, Tsubasa,” the red-haired girl smiled at him.

_Let’s hope._

_———————_

The government car pulled up to an outpost just right outside of the border. In the Open Space—whether you looked left, right, or forwards—you could only see sand for miles. If you had Demoure’s eyes you could see, the forest the surrounded the front gate of the Savannah Kingdom. But Masamune and Madoka were normal. As normal as you could be after being genetically experimented on. They saw Wales standing by three camels flagging them down.

Wales was wearing black slacks that hung low on his hips, green shoes, and blue sweater that was cropped. His skin was newly sun kissed, and his abs, collarbone, and his blonde hair shown in the morning sunlight. Masamune was wearing sand colored turban pants, red shoes, and a green vest that opened to reveal his chest. Madoka was wearing a cap on her head, a light brown long dress, and black shoes. 

The two climbed out of the car and made their way to Wales.

“Hey there. Long time no see, huh?”

Madoka grinned at him before bowing. “I know right. It’s so good to see you again.”

Masamune nodded, “Yeah, and it’s great that we’re going on our first mission. Even if it’s as high stakes as this.”

“Why don’t we get on these camels and keep talking on our way over? It takes only an hour on camelback, and there’s a part of the plan that you should know before we get there.”

The three were about halfway there before Wales spoke up again.

“So, the plan is that Madoka is the one to be captured. She uses the tunnels under the prison and smuggles Demoure out of there. Then, we call the WBBA—.”

“Whoa! Whoa! We are not sacrificing my sister to a bunch of murderous psychos who want information.”

“Masamune,” Wales tried to speak but was interrupted again.

“That’s not happening! I made a promise to protect her and I’m keeping it. I’ll sacrifice myself in place of her.”

“What? Masamune, you can’t just replace me with yourself.”

“My decision is final. I’m not changing my mind.”

“You’re an ass.”

“Yeah, and he’s as stubborn as one, too,” Wales smirked at them. Good luck to you.

“I’m a unicorn, not an ass!”

“They’re cousins!”

“Wait, I though unicorns were fake...”

“No! Shut it!” Masamune shoved him playfully.

“If you’re a unicorn, then you must not exist.”

“Do you ever shut up, you snot-nosed brat?”

  
———————  
  


The three made their way past the front gate, and used their camels to take them into the main city of the Congo. The two siblings walked through the marketplace while Wales went to check them into a hotel. The marketplace was busy with vendors yelling prices, and children were running around playing games. A few windows of houses were opened with laundry hanging out. Music was playing near the town fountain, and dancers moved around in their bright skirts and outfits. It was _beautiful_.

While on her way to inspect the dancers, Madoka accidentally bumped into a bigger male.

“Oh, um, excuse...me?” Madoka froze as she looked up. 

A throng of twelve people—with chains around their ankles and wrists to connect to person in front—passed by her, unbothered. They were wearing tattered clothes, and their skin was hanging off of their bones. Their faces were sunken in, and they looked like they had seen death. They were

_Slaves. Nononononono._

“Can I help you?” Madoka looked up to see a man standing above her. He was holding a chain in his right hand.

He was wearing a white sleeveless coat with yellow fur trim, a pair of loose white pants, a pair of black, red and yellow fingerless gloves, and two piercings on both ears. He had long black hair with yellow highlights. He looked familiar.

The strange man sneered down at her, “You’re pretty. How would you like to be my little helper?”

The man was shoved to the ground, and in his place stood Masamune. “Hay, Madi, you okay?”

Fifteen cloaked men rushed towards the two. Four of them grabbed and separated them two siblings. Masamune was then forced to the ground and tied up by three more men. The last one stood by the mystery man who growled. Wales had just made his way over to the fountain when the scene started playing out.

“Hey! Hey! What is this?” Masamune tried to break free but was restrained even more.

“Keep on struggling, and they’ll break your arms,” he turned to Madoka, “Now where was I? Oh right, I was on my way to get a new slave.”

Madoka kicked at him but he quickly grabbed her hair and pulled. “Listen, I could kill you right here and no one would care. I run this town. You don’t want that to die in a foreign country, do you?”

“Hey! Let her go! You have no right to sell her!”

“Does it look like we’re in Japan anymore, WBBA lab rat?” He spat the last phrase with much venom in his voice.

_Wait, he knows who we are? Who is he? Only one person would know and that would be..._

Masamune broke free of his captors just as a chain was placed on Madoka’s ankle. “Dashan Wang! You’re Dashan Wang! The Beylin Agent who defected from the WBBA four years ago!”

Dashan furrowed his brow before gesturing to the guards, “Get her on a ship while I deal with him.”

Masamune froze as Dashan made his way over. Madoka tried to break free of her captors but they were too strong. She was chained and then gagged. The three extra guards surrounding Masamune opened up for Dashan, and Masamune could feel his heart drop. 

His breath and pulse quickened as he could feel electricity vibrating between his fingertips. The hairs on the back of his neck began to rise, and he felt a chill run down his back. Before he could figure out the feeling, Masmamune made his decision.

_I have to protect her! I **have** to!_

Masamune broke free of their hold by jumping up. His jump was boosted by electricity crackling at the bottom of his feet. Lightning bolts shot out from his hands and hit every single cloaked man in their heart. They fell to the ground, dying in an instant. Dashan watched in awe and anger while Madoka shrieked with happiness. Masamune landed on the floor and got into his fighting stance.

“Let’s settle this, Dashan. The old-fashioned way.”

“No. Mei-Mei!”

A girl dressed in red flew down from the sky and kicked Masamune right in his solar plexus. His body went flying through two buildings before settling rubble. He was out cold. 

Madoka spat out her gag, “Masamune!”

Dashan turned to her with golden eyes, “Sleep now. All will be fine in the morning.”

_No! Masamune is hurt! I have to—_

Madoka fell to the floor, absolutely knocked out. Dashan tossed her over his shoulder and then gestured to Mei-Mei to pick up Masamune. He picked up the dropped chain, and the two made their way to prison.

Wales groaned, “Shit!”

_Now, what’s supposed to happen?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, Masamune has awakened/realized his powers. I’m so proud of him. Too bad, Dashan is here. I wonder what will happen next? Also, if you go back to Chapter One, you will see Masamune’s powers are now listed!!!
> 
> Leave comments and kudos!


	6. Africa Rescue, Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoya walked up to the screen, “Masamune, what’s this I hear about you awakening your powers?”
> 
> “Huh? Oh, right. Yeah, I did. Look at what I can do.” Masamune stood up and started rushing around the the other two in a circle. He went so fast that he became a blur.
> 
> “Masamune! The lamps!” Madoka shouted. Masamune stopped, sat down, and then created a ball of electric in his hands. He then made it disappear.
> 
> “I figured out how to do that when Mads was asleep. Pretty cool, right?”
> 
> “I’m going to kill you,” Kyoya growled.
> 
> “How’d you figure how to get your powers anyways?” Gingka asked his best friend.
> 
> “Uhhh, I didn’t. Madoka was in trouble and it just happened. Next thing I know lightning bolts are shooting out of my hands and killing these cloaked guys. It was pretty freaky.”
> 
> “You’re dying once we free you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a bit of angst in this chapter. Some lore is revealed. There is an attempt at humor. I hope y’all like it.

Madoka woke up in a damp and dark cell. Light form the moon shone through a hole in the wall. The hole was window with metal bars that created slots. The cell door was also made of metal bars that barely let an arm through. The water was dripping from the roof onto the floor, and there was no toilet or anything for waste. Just a bucket.

“Madi, you okay?” Masamune helped her stand up.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Is there anyone else in here?”

Nile spoke up, “Demoure and I are in here. He’s asleep so try not to be too loud.”

Madoka squinted before finally making eye contact with the Egyptian. She smiled at him softly and quickly realized something.

“Wait, what day is it?”

“Uhhh, Wednesday morning. You’ve been asleep for two days now.”

“Shouldn’t Demoure be with Dashan and the others?”

“Actually, they changed the date of his execution to _next_ Wednesday. You guys came in and they needed to change their plans,” Nile crawled over to a small body in the corner. It was the sleeping Demoure. He was wrapped up in blankets and seemed to be shivering.

Madoka sighed and rubbed her arms. It was a pretty cold cell despite being placed in a jail on one of the warmest continents on earth. Masamune wrapped himself and her in a blanket, and then moved them around until they slumped against the far wall near Demoure and Nile. The silence lasted a few more minutes before Madoka sat up and start rummaging around in her hat.

“What are you looking for?” Masamune mumbled sleepily.

“The bracelet and instructions on how to use my glasses. I need to contact Tsubasa or the WBBA and tell them what happened...Got it! Here we go.”

———————

Wales had rushed back to the hotel and gotten rid of any trackers or bugs in the room. He needed to make sure that he wasn’t being tracked. If Madoka made a call, she would be fine because the glasses had built in blockers. He quickly made his way into the bathroom and started up his laptop. His hands shook as he typed in the number that would alert both the WBBA and Tsubasa. Wales waited for them to answer.

_Everything’s gone to shit! How the hell am I supposed to explain what happened?_

The call was answered and he was met with Ryo Hagane standing in a room with Tsubasa, Kyoya, Gingka, Yu, Hikaru, and Kenta. They all looked tired but surprised to hear from him nonetheless.

Tsubasa spoke first, “Why are you calling at this time? Where are the others? Shouldn’t you be with them right now?”

“Calm down,” Wales put a hand up as if to silence them. “There’s an issue. I can give you either good news or bad news first. You pick.”

Kyoya answered, “What’s the bad news?”

“Madoka and Masamune got captured by the leader of the Beylin, Dashan Wang, and they were taken to the prison.”

The group stared at him in shock and terror.

“But the good news is that Masamune awakened his powers. It seems to be lightning and speed based though I am not sure.”

“What?! You wanna tell me that my siblings are kidnapped and the good news is that one of them was realized?!”

“At least they’re safe!”

“How is that safe?! Dashan has them!”

Gingka moved in front of Kyoya and grabbed his shoulders. “I understand how you feel, but yelling isn’t going to help them. Chill out.”

Yu turned to Kenta, “I don’t get it, Kenchi. Who’s this Dashan guy and why don’t we like him?”

“Back when we were all in training, the Northern Chinese Prince also wanted to join. But it turns out that he just wanted to become the Metal King so that he could enslave the entire world, and force kingdoms to fight in endless wars. He wanted to make sure that the world ended with just the Northern Chinese left standing,” Kenta answered the younger one.

“Oh, I see.”

Wales sighed and rubbed the temples of his head before he noticed a beeping. It meant that someone was trying to join the call.a

“Hold on. Someone is trying to join the call. It might be Madoka.”

The eagle blader nodded, “Let them in.”

The call opened to reveal Madoka. She was currently wearing her glasses and the call was being video projected onto one of the walls. Masamune and Nile sat on either side of her each holding an oil lamp.

“Hi!” Madoka greeted them happily despite grim circumstances. “We’re okay! Just cold.”

Tsubasa sighed, relieved. “Well, at least you’re with Nile.”

“Oh, and Demoure too. He’s just resting from the interrogation. Don’t worry about him, he won’t be executed until next week,” Nile clarified.

Kyoya walked up to the screen, “Masamune, what’s this I hear about you awakening your powers?”

“Huh? Oh, right. Yeah, I did. Look at what I can do.” Masamune stood up and started rushing around the the other two in a circle. He went so fast that he became a blur.

“Masamune! The lamps!” Madoka shouted. Masamune stopped, sat down, and then created a ball of electric in his hands. He then made it disappear.

“I figured out how to do that when Mads was asleep. Pretty cool, right?”

“I’m going to kill you,” Kyoya growled.

“How’d you figure how to get your powers anyways?” Gingka asked his best friend.

“Uhhh, I didn’t. Madoka was in trouble and it just happened. Next thing I know lightning bolts are shooting out of my hands and killing these cloaked guys. It was pretty freaky.”

“You’re dying once we free you.”

“Aww, Kyoya is a scawy lion. Save me, Madoka.”

Madoka shoved him, “Shut it! Anyways, Dashan isn’t working alone. He’s got friends. This one girl dressed in red is named Mei-Mei and she’s got so much strength. She sent Masamune flying through two buildings with one kick!”

“Well, yeah, but I’m okay.”

Nile joined in, “There is also a small boy named Chi-yun who can bend metal at will. And another boy named Chao Xin who has poison and flight. Apparently, Dashan was really just a spy who’s job it was to break into the WBBA and steal all their research. These guys called themselves the Beylin Warriors and currently control the entire border town we’re in.”

Ryo nodded and stood up just as Nile finished. “We will get you guys out of there by Sunday night. We’ll send another group of people that will use the tunnels to get in and make sure to use the WBBA to get past everything. Whatever you do, make sure to stay alive. Thank you, Madoka.”

Madoka nodded and waved goodbye along with guys. “Bye, director!” Madoka and Wales ended their calls simultaneously.

Ryo turned around, “Tsubasa and Kyoya go get ready. You’re going to the Savannah. Hikaru, try to get Ryuga online. We’re going to need his help for this. Go!”

The rest rushed out of the room while Hikaru went to the laptop to track Ryuga down. Ryo sat down in his chair and secretly smirked.

_It’s all coming together._

———————

Madoka and Nile leaned against each other in a blanket while listening to their sleeping respective partners. Demoure had his head in Nile’s lap and was having his hair stroked in a calming manner. Masamune’s feet rested in Madoka’s lap while he snored loudly. It was quiet, but it was comfortable.

“So, you and Demoure, huh?”

Nile chuckled softly, “Yeah, um, we kinda just... I don’t know...we kinda just fell in love at one point. It was really weird. But now I’m happy.”

“I’ve never been in love before.”

“You’re fourteen, right? I met Demoure when I was twelve. I fell in love with him when I was sixteen. It’s weird, falling in love, because you don’t even realize it’s happening until it... happens.”

“How do you know you’re in love?”

“You’ll know. And if you don’t, well, there is a lot people who can help you figure it out. Like me and Demoure.”

“Or Kyoya and Chris?” Madoka smiled at the thought of her older brother and his boyfriend.

“Or Gingka and Ryuga...”

“Huh? What? Gingka and Ryuga aren’t in love,” Madoka mumbled through chuckles. “I mean, they are engaged but that’s for political reasons. But they’re not in love.....right?”

Nile smiled in a puzzling way, “No, they’re in love. They just haven’t realized it yet and nobody has either. That’s the thing about love: it’s a strange and mysterious force. It sneaks up on you and leaves you awed in its destructive power.”

Madoka leaned her head onto his shoulder and nodded numbly. “I see. Love is like that, huh?”  
  


———————

Tsubasa walked into his bedroom carrying a backpack. He started shoving clothes and weapons into the pack. He needed to be absolutely focused on this rescue mission. It was absolutely a matter of life or death. It was supposed to be a quick in-and-out mission, and now two of his agents could die. This was all his fault.

“Tsubasa?” The white-haired man turned to his door to meet darkened green eyes. He could feel his heart break as he made his way over to the crying child.

“Hey, hey, it’ll be okay. I’ll be back soon enough,” Tsubasa cradled Yu’s face and wipes away his tears. “I promise.”

“How am I supposed to believe your promises if you won’t keep any of them?!” Yu pushed his hands away.

“What do you mean?”

“You promised you wouldn’t go on any missions and leave me behind. _You promised me_! And now you’re leaving, and you won’t even say goodbye!” Yu shoved him and then made his way to Tsubasa’s bed.

“You’re just like Doji.”

Silence.

“Yu, I’m sorry. But this is an emergency. But me leaving doesn’t mean that I love you any less or that I purposefully meant to hurt you. I am only doing this to protect you from people like Doji. If a war breaks out, then I don’t know what will happen to you or where you’ll go. So, I need to save them.” Tsubasa wrapped his arms around the child and hugged him tightly.

Yu sniffled and cried silently for a few more minutes while Tsubasa comforted him. The door opened to reveal a waiting Hikaru and Kenta. They were here to watch over Yu.

Tsubasa stood up and kneeled in front of him, “You’ll be strong for me, right? Can you do that?”

“I promise to be strong for Tsubasa.”

“Okay,” the older male leaned up to press a kiss onto his forehead, “I’ll come back for you, I promise.” Tsubasa buried his head in his hair for a moment before standing back up. Yu made his way off the bed and towards Kenta.

Hikaru smiled at Tsubasa, “Kyoya is waiting for you. Good luck.”

_I’ll come back. Don’t worry._

_———————_

While Kyoya and Tsubasa made their way over to the Savannah Kingdom, Demoure’s health had worsened. He had been fed with rat poison and was getting more and more sick as the two days passed. Nile rubbed his lover’s back while he barfed in a bucket. Masamune rattled the cell door yelling for help. And Madoka was scouring the internet for ways to help Demoure.

Demoure fell back into Nile’s chest, heaving. “Are you okay, baby?”

Masamune yelled louder, “Come on, he’s dying out here!”

“Masamune, they’re not going to come check on him. They did this to him so why would they help.”

“Because he’s important!”

“You don’t think that I don’t know that?”

“Can you two stop it? Arguing won’t help Demoure and his condition is getting worse by the minute!” Madoka was fed up with their constant arguing. She knew that they were worried and frustrated but turning on each other never helped in these situations.

“What do you mean, Madi?”

“I scanned Demoure...and he won’t even make it to his execution date.”

“How much time do we have left?” Nile asked quietly.

Silence.

“Madoka?”

More silence.

“Madi?”

The silence dragged on for about five more minutes before she sighed.

“I don’t know. I-I don’t know what to do. But we’ve probably only got twenty more minutes.”  
  


Masamune sat down on one side of Nile and Madoka sat on the other. They wrapped themselves in blankets and sat around in silence. It was a heavy quiet, the one that would only show up in a funeral home. They were supposed to be happy, not mourning the future death of their friend. Nile laid his boyfriend down so his head was in Madoka’s lap and his feet was in Masamune’s lap. He grabbed a dark skinned hand and closed his eyes tightly.

Masamune was the first to break the silence, “I remember meeting you guys the first time I visited Africa with Kyoya. I did _not_ like you guys at all. Especially not you, Demoure. You were too uptight for my liking. And now here I am at your side during your last moments. Crazy how life works, huh?”

Demoure laughed and then coughed. “I never liked you either, Masamune. It’s okay. I’m glad I got to spend my last moments with you guys.”

Madoka silently weeped, “I’m glad, too. I wish our time together was longer.”

Nile pressed a kiss to his knuckles, “I wish we bought that house in Australia with two kids and a dog. You would’ve been happy there, right?”

Demoure nodded before slowly closing his eyes. His smiled faded and his breathing became more erratic. Nile pulled him closer. Masamune got up, grabbed the full bucket, and made himself busy pouring its contents out the window. Madoka made her way over to him in hopes of a presence of comfort. Nile pressed a final kiss to Demoure’s lips before he could feel the life leave him. Nile then laid the limp body onto the floor and started wrapping his body in blankets. Madoka stopped him.

“Hold on. In Australia, we song this song for those who’ve passed but aren’t fully gone. Do you mind if I sing it to him?”

Nile shook his head, “No, he’s gone anyways.”

Madoka kneeled next to his body, and placed her hands on his chest. Her eyes were closed. Masamune turned and softly gasped as a yellow light enveloped her body and Demoure’s body. Her hair slowly lifted up as golden butterflies floated down to rest on his body. Both Nile and Demoure looked on in shock as the yellow light turned to white as Madoka began singing.

“ _Heal what has been hurt. Change the Fates' design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine_.”

The bright light enveloped the room and sent out shockwaves that shook the whole prison. Chao Xin who was standing in one of the guard posts jumped as the power washed over him. The golden butterflies dispersed into thin air as the light quickly lessened and then exploded. Masamune and Nile looked themselves over before landing their eyes on a very healthy looking Demoure.

“Demoure!” Nile rushed towards him and happily smothered him with kisses.

Madoka stared at her hands confusedly before turning towards Masamune, “What did I just do?”

Masamune gaped at his little sister, “How the _hell_ am I supposed to know?”

Demoure answered her. “You healed me, Madoka.You brought me back to life. You’re a Healer.”

“Thank you, Madoka!”

Madoka was shocked to say the least, “I’m a Healer?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried writing the Demoure death scene, okay? But I’m glad he is okay, and I hope y’all are too. The next chapter is where the action ramps up. I also might release Ryuga’s and Kyoya’s story before that chapter though. So look forward to that.
> 
> Leave comments and kudos!!!!


	7. Africa Rescue, Pt.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey guys. Why are you calling? What’s going on?”
> 
> Masamune shoved himself into frame, “Madoka’s a Healer!”
> 
> “Masamune!” Madoka pushed him away. “I was able to heal Demoure and being him back to life!”
> 
> “It was amazing!” Nile expressed from behind Madoka.
> 
> Hikaru cheered along with the others, “Congrats, Madoka.”
> 
> “There is no way in hell that my younger siblings would awaken their powers before I did. This is some bullshit,” Kyoya grumbled before walking away.
> 
> “Kyoya!” Chris warned. He never liked his cussing.
> 
> “Sorry!” Kyoya wasn’t sorry and Chris knew that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be shorter than usual. I just outlined it in a really weird way so I added a conversation at the end. We got violence in this one, readers. I hope y’all like it.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

_Huh? A video call?_

Tsubasa made is way over to his laptop and started it up. He was currently finishing his nighttime routine in the hotel room. He moved the laptop over to the table and waved at Madoka.

“Hi Tsubasa!” He smiled and then motioned Wales and Kyoya over. He then quickly sent the call to the WBBA who answered and joined. He was now on call with Madoka, Hikaru, Gingka, Yu, Kenta, and Chris.

“Hey guys. Why are you calling? What’s going on?”

Masamune shoved himself into frame, “Madoka’s a Healer!”

“Masamune!” Madoka pushed him away. “I was able to heal Demoure and being him back to life!”

“It was amazing!” Nile expressed from behind Madoka.

Hikaru cheered along with the others, “Congrats, Madoka.”

“There is no way in hell that my younger siblings would awaken their powers before I did. This is some bullshit,” Kyoya grumbled before walking away.

“Kyoya!” Chris warned. He never liked his cussing.

“Sorry!” Kyoya wasn’t sorry and Chris knew that.

“Anyways,” Masamune walked back on screen. “You should have seen the way Madi awakened her powers. All she did was start singing and the next thing you knew this warm light was washing over you.”

“It was really amazing.”

“Aw, thanks, guys. But I still don’t know what a Healer is and Demoure feel asleep before he could tell me. So could someone enlighten us, please?”

“I thought a Healer was just someone who could heal,” Masamune said.

“No, actually, a Healer is something more,” Tsubasa corrected him. “Healers are part of an ancient tribe that used to live in areas in Canada and Australia. They were one of the first people to start beyblading and they connected with their blades so well it gave them powers. Where else would the WBBA get the idea to fuse Beyblades with their human partners? There used to be ancient civilizations built on those practices.

“And it makes sense that Madoka’s powers were awakened through song. Ancient Australians and Canadians used to bond and send messages through songs. Singing used i be a way of survival for some of them. There are even stories of some tribes taming and raising mythological creatures like dragons and phoenixes.”

Madoka was astonished, “Are there any left?”

“We’re not sure. There is a theory circling around that when colonization started, many tribes moved into remote forests to maintain there ways of life.”

“Wow, that’s so—,” Masamune was cut off by the opening of a metal door.

Madoka gasped that quickly turned the visual of the call off. She quickly muted the mic and moved her glasses back to the top of her head. The three then looked up to see Chi-yun, Mei-Mei, and Dashan walking into their cell. Dashan looked around the room slowly. 

“Madoka? What happened to the picture? Madoka, can you hear us?” Hikaru moved to check the settings. “She turned the mic off?”

Dashan made his way over to Madoka and lifted her chin. “You ever been on a slave ship, little girl?”   
  


Masamune grabbed his wrist, “Hey, buddy! Don’t touch her!”

Dashan turned towards him and pulled his wrist away. In one move, he punched Masamune hard enough that he went through the wall. Masamune’s body flew through the air about four feet and bounced onto the courtyard floor. Chao Xin walked towards the body.

Madoka shrieked, “Masamune! Masamune!”

While Madoka was bury crying, Dashan moved to Nile. He grabbed his arm and twisted it so hard that it popped out of the socket. Dashan then kicked Nile through the same hole in wall. His body landed in a twisted shape. 

“Nile! No!”

“Hey. What the hell is going on?” Kyoya has made his way back to the computer.

“One more left, Dashan,” Chi-yun gestured to Demoure.

Dashan made his way over to Demoure. He knelt close to the sleeping body and softly caressed his face. Madoka watched him, terrified. 

“He’s strong. We could use him,” Mei-Mei suggested quietly.

Dashan shook his head, “No. We need a Healer. He’s useless.” Dashan raised his fist and Madoka rushed to grab it.

“No! I don’t care what you want me to do, I’ll go with you. Just spare Demoure, please!”

Dashan stared at her. He studied her face for a few more second before nodding his head at Mei-Mei and Chi-yun.

Mei-Mei walked to the hole in the wall, “I’ll take him to the nurses. Chao Xin!”

“Yeah?”

“Get rid of those two bodies. Put them in the torture chamber.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Chao Xin picked up both bodies and carried them on each shoulder. Madoka moved to place her glasses and necklace onto Demoure. He needed to be able to contact the others.

Chi-yun placed shackles on Madoka’s ankles, “Look at that, you’re a slave again.”

The call ended.

———————

“Call Ryuga.” Hikaru’s hands shook as the video call loaded. 

She was terrified. Everything was going to shit. It was supposed to be just a regular mission. It was supposed to be easy. None of this was supposed to happen. But it’s happening and Hikaru needed to be an adult. They need Ryuga for this. He was the most powerful and he had L-Drago. A dragon who was literally made of fire. He could do this.

Ryuga answered, “What do you want? I’m busy.”

“With what?”

“I’ve got a date.”

  
Oh.

_Oh_.

“Gingka asked you out? Oh my gosh!” Hikaru started giggling.

“Didn’t you call me for an emergency?” Ryuga started to blush.

“Right, right. How quickly can you make it to Tsubasa’s coordinates? We need help with the Africa rescue.”

Ryuga blinked then sighed, “Send them to me. I could get there in an hour. And with their help I could probably rescue everyone in three hours. But I’ll miss my date.”

“Is it really that much of an inconvenience to you?”

“Yes.”  
  


Hikaru groaned, “Please, Ryuga. We need you. Dashan’s involved.”

“Why didn’t you lead with that?”  
  


———————

Ryuga was sitting on the window sill of Gingka’s bedroom. His feet were dangling out of the window and his back was to Gingka. He heard him sit down in the nearest chair with a sigh.

“So you’re going?”

“I kind of have to.”

“Okay.”

“It’s not okay.”

“I’ll wait for you to come back.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to.”

  
Ryuga turned back to him, “When I get back, let’s go swimming.”

Gingka smiled back, “Okay.”

The two held the eye contact for a moment more. Ryuga’s eyes were intense yet bright while Gingka’s were kind yet clouded. It looked like Gingka was bout to cry. Ryuga couldn’t watch him cry. He leaned forward slowly falling before rushing up in a red light. L-Drago launched him into the air before spiraling into a Southwest direction. Gingka watched him go silently.

“I’ll wait for you.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, that Gingka ans Ryuga convo was so painful to write. Gingka was hurting and Ryuga knew and couldn’t do anything about it. Such good boys. The next chapter will be pretty long and it will be the final part of the Africa Arc.
> 
> Leave comments and kudos!!!


	8. Africa Rescue, Pt.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come on, you dumb girl! We have to go!”
> 
> “No!” Madoka kicked her shin and screamed.
> 
> “I’m gonna kill her,” Chi-yun raised his hand. The metal chains around Madoka started tightening and she screamed in pain.
> 
> “Stop it!” Madoka writhed as tears formed in her eyes.
> 
> Ryuga sent a fireball towards the group which turned their attention to him. 
> 
> “Hey! Let her go!”
> 
> Dashan got into a fighting stance, “And what if I say no?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me three and a half days to write and it still isn’t good. LMAOOOOOO. I tried really hard with the fight scene, but I can’t write fight scenes. I also use the word ‘and’ way too much.
> 
> I hope y’all like it.

  
Wales spread open the map onto the table. “Okay, here’s the plan. The WBBA will take care of the guards outside. And then Ryuga and I will come into the prison on opposite sides. Ryuga, you need to find Madoka while I find Demoure. Kyoya, you are to start running to the tunnels. The entrance is located in the Open Space about ten minutes west from the border of the Savannah. Your job is to find Masamune and Nile in the torture chamber under the prison. There are three of those so be careful. Tsubasa, you are to take to the sky and use your x-ray vision to see into the buildings. We’re going to need your help to fly Demoure and I out of the prison. Everybody, understand?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. Let’s go!”

———————

Ryuga placed his back against the wall next to the entrance. Kyoya had just made his way to the entrance of the tunnels. Tsubasa was watching from one of the sniper towers. And Wales was at the back entrance. This mission was taking place a few minutes before sunrise. As soon as the sun had fully risen, the prisoners had to be freed.

“Okay. The WBBA took care of the guards. Ryuga, let’s go,” Wales spoke into the intercom.

Ryuga busted through the front doors, and ran towards the east wing. Wales rushed into the hospital wing from the back while Kyoya ran through the tunnels towards the south department of the prison. Tsubasa sat perched in his tower, waiting.

Wales rushed up that back stairs leading to the hospital. He took the steps by two and pushed his way through the door. He spotted a nurse’s clothes and quickly placed it on. He walked down the hall, checking each room for Demoure. He found him and quietly slipped in. Demoure was awake and sat up at his entrance.

“Wales?”

“Hey, buddy. Don’t worry, I’m here to sneak you out.” Wales pressed a button on his wristband to activate his intercom. “I found Demoure. We’ll start making our way to the train station, Ryuga.”

“Don’t you have to free me first?” Demoure gestured to the chains that restrained him to the bed.

“Oh, right. I’ll be back with keys.” Wales left the room.

Kyoya ran through the tunnels, making his way towards the torture chamber. He had just gotten the transmission from Wales when he finally made it above ground. The sun had just started rising.

_I’m coming, Masamune._

———————

Nile groaned in pain as Masamune untied the rope around his upper body. His shoulder was still dislocated, and any movement caused it pain. Masamune gently cut the rope while shushing him.

“Sorry about that. I forgot that you needed medical attention.”

“It’s okay,” Nile hissed as he moved it. “I just wanna get out of here.”

“Do you know why Demoure isn’t down here with us? Like, is he the son of someone important?”

“I don’t know. It doesn’t matter, we’ve gotta get out of here.”

“Easier said than done.” 

The door blasted open to reveal Kyoya. He grinned at his brother and best friend.

“Anybody in the need of a rescuing?”

“Kyoya!”

“Big bro! How I’ve missed you!” Masamune pulled him into a hug which Kyoya fought his way out of.

“Quit it!” Kyoya turned on his intercom. “Hey, I got Masamune and Nile. Tsubasa, I need your help with Nile. He’s injured.”

“On my way.”

“Wait, Kyoya?” Demoure’s voice sounded through the intercom.

“Demoure, my love!”

“You’re okay!”

“Yes, yes. I’m fine but I found out the reason why the Beylin Temple Warriors kidnap me and are out to get you guys. I am actually the Prince of the Sahara. The reason they kidnapped me was because they wanted to kill me. They’re out to kill all the princes and princesses. And then they’ll blame it on rival countries. If I were to die, they’d plant evidence that the Savannah did it. And then war would break out. Dash an and the Beylin Temple don’t want revenge. _They want war.”_

“You’re my rival prince? I’ve known you for five years, and I find that out now?!” Kyoya was shocked yet also angry.

“Sorry not sorry. I don’t necessarily like my royal lineage.”

“So,” Ryuga spoke up. “We need to defeat them before they kill all of us. Sounds like fun.”

“Yeah. Great fun, Ryuga,” Tsubasa said into the intercom. “Masamune, go to the train station to help out Ryuga. Kyoya, go and help out Demoure and Wales. Nile, I’ll come and get. The sun’s almost fully risen. Let’s end this in the next twenty minutes.”

“Yes, sir.”

———————

Ryuga rushed through the prison cells of the east wing towards the train tunnels. Groaning and moaning came from the cells of the hungry and beaten prisoners. Ryuga had slipped on puddles of blood and other bodily fluids multiple times. He had also come across many dismembered and decapitated bodies. Ryuga was pretty sure that he was running through Hell.

_This is disgusting! Dashan is responsible for these conditions? I’ll kill him if it’s the last thing I do._

Ryuga finally made it to entrance of the train tunnel. He spotted Madoka being literally dragged across the floor by Mei-Mei while Chi-yun and Dashan watched.

“Come on, you dumb girl! We have to go!”

“No!” Madoka kicked her shin and screamed.

“I’m gonna kill her,” Chi-yun raised his hand. The metal chains around Madoka started tightening and she screamed in pain.

“Stop it!” Madoka writhed as tears formed in her eyes.

Ryuga sent a fireball towards the group which turned their attention to him. 

“Hey! Let her go!”

Dashan got into a fighting stance, “And what if I say no?”

Masamune sped up to them, holding Demoure. “Ryuga, let’s team up. Demoure can save Mads.” 

“Chi-yun will defeat you, Masamune,” Chi-yun spoke up in third person.

Mei-Mei threw Madoka into the minecart. She pushed it down the hill, and it started rolling. “I’ll see you guys at finish line!”

“Demoure, go!” Masamune ordered. Demoure rushed towards them and climbed into another cart.

Dashan turned back to Ryuga, “Let’s go, playboy.”

Ryuga fired up his arms and rushed towards Dashan. He threw a few punches that were either dodged or blocked. Dashan landed a few blows of his own which sent him backwards. He could feel some parts of his body bruising from the harsh attacks. 

“Shit. I seen that you’ve gotten stronger.”

“Yes. And you’re weak. The whole married life weighing you down, Ryuga?”

Ryuga roared a blast of fire before chasing after him. A few of his kicks landed and Dashan was sent to the floor. Before he could get up, Ryuga slammed a fist of fire into his chest. Dashan rolled over, coughing up blood. 

“I’ll burn you alive for all the shit you’ve done, Dashan.”

While Ryuga and Dashan were fighting, Masamune was running circles around a very frustrated Chi-yun. Chi-yun had a ball and chain, and was currently swinging it while scanning Masamune’s moves. Masamune was running around him holding a ball of electricity.

Masamune shot the ball at Chi-yun’s legs which made him fall backwards. “You sure you can defeat me, kid? You’re kind of slow.”

Chi-yun stood back up and started swinging the ball again. “Chi-yun will get you. Chi-yun must win!” He threw the ball towards Masamune.

Masamune ducked and then ran towards the child. He slide tackled him and grabbed the falling chain. He tugged on it while Chi-yun pulled it to him. Masamune smirked.

“Funny thing about metal: it can conduct electricity.” Masamune sent a charge down the chain. Unfortunately, Chi-yun had dropped it and ran from him.

“Masamune! Get down!” Ryuga warned him as he charged up L-Drago.

“Oh, shit!” Masamune rushed back to the walkway and lay flat on the ground.

L-Drago roared and started wrecking everything. Dashan and Chi-yun fled the scene. The dragon made of fire quickly made its way to Madoka. It left behind a trail of fire.

———————  
  


Demoure chased Mei-Mei and Madoka down the tunnel towards the coast. Mei-Mei climbed out of the cart and made her way to Demoure. Demoure also climbed out. The two of them got ready for a fight when they heard a yell. Kyoya swooped down from a tower, and landed with a gust of wind. In his hand, was a ball of air.

“Let my sister go.”

“No.”

Kyoya growled. The ball of air grew to the size of a basketball, and he blasted it at the three of them. Mei-Mei shrieked as she was blown away into a sand dune. Demoure had climbed into Madoka’s cart when the ball had started to grow, and they were now sent back flying into the train tunnel. L-Drago came out of the cave and rushed towards the sky. It had wrapped around the tornado before dispersing into the sky. Kyoya chased after them, now using his wind as speed.

_I might’ve overdone it a little bit._

———————

The cart stopped at the place where Ryuga and Masamune were waiting. Masamune quickly hurried to help Madoka and Demoure out. Ryuga moved to melt Madoka’s chains.

“Thank you, Ryuga. For all you’ve done,” Madoka beamed at him.

Ryuga blushed and looked away. “It’s not a big deal.”

“Yeah, right. We needed your help, buddy.”

“Whatever.” Ryuga said in a tone that sound a lot like ‘drop it’.

Kyoya made his way over to them, “Tsubasa, it’s sunrise and we’ve done it. Everyone’s safe and accounted for.”

“Good job, guys. Good job.”

Madoka ran to hug her brother, “Ahh, Kyoya! You did so well! You also activated your powers!”

“Wait, really?” Masamune was surprised.

“Yes, I did. Now, get off of me.”

Masamune joined in the hug, “You’re not going anywhere, big bro.” Ryuga took his leave while Demoure laughed at the sight.  
  
“Can I join?”

“No! Stay back you liar!”

“I didn’t lie!”

“You kept the fact that you were a prince from me for five years. I think that counts as lying.”

“And now I’m hugging you,” Demoure wrapped his arms around the three of them. Kyoya struggled to get out of their hold.

“Can we go home now?” He was able to finally push them away with a gust of wind.

“Yeah,” Madoka giggled. “Let’s go home.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! They’re freed from prison! And they’re safe! Things wind down in the next few chapters which is nice because they’re tired. And it would be good for their mental health. Yuki and King’s wedding is coming soon though.
> 
> Leave comments and kudos!!!


	9. Peace Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoya begrudgingly hugged his mother. “I’d rather meet with you in less dire situations, mother.” He gestured to his beloved, “You remember my boyfriend, Chris?”
> 
> “It’s good to see you again, my lady,” Chris bowed and kissed her hand.
> 
> Her smile faltered for a bit before she bowed. “Yes. It’s good to see you, also.”
> 
> Tsubasa finally spoke up, “Queen Kona, my name is Tsubasa Otori. And I am here to be the WBBA’s representative for the Peace Talks. It’s nice of you to join us.”
> 
> “Ah, I see that Ryo never stopped being lazy,” she whispered before clapping her hands loudly. “Then why don’t we go and start those Peace Talks, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahhhhh? Two chapter in one day?
> 
> You guys deserve it for reading my trash. I love all my readers very much. And I hope you guys know how important you are to me.
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is a lot more calmer and nicer. A bit of family talks, some longing, some romance, and some humor.

  
The helicopter landed on top of the WBBA building. In the side of the helicopter was the royal family crest of the Tategami clan. Kyoya’s mother was here for the Peace Talks. And Kyoya was waiting for her (along with Chris and Tsubasa). She was here to meet with the Queen of the Sahara about ending the war. 

The doors opened and slowly a woman slid out. She was brown skinned and her haired was braided into long goddess braids down her back. She was wearing a long evening dress that was colored light brown. It had a gold belt, long sleeves, a sweep train, v-neck, and sequins. On her head, sat an emerald crown with a white lace veil attached. Her name was Queen Kona. And she was a force be reckoned with. 

She made her way to Kyoya with open arms.

“Kyoya, darling! Why the long face? It’s not everyday you get to see your mother. Come on, give me a hug.” 

Kyoya begrudgingly hugged his mother. “I’d rather meet with you in less dire situations, _mother_.” He gestured to his beloved, “You remember my boyfriend, Chris?”

“It’s good to see you again, my lady,” Chris bowed and kissed her hand.

Her smile faltered for a bit before she bowed. “Yes. It’s good to see you, also.”

Tsubasa finally spoke up, “Queen Kona, my name is Tsubasa Otori. And I am here to be the WBBA’s representative for the Peace Talks. It’s nice of you to join us.”

“Ah, I see that Ryo never stopped being lazy,” she whispered before clapping her hands loudly. “Then why don’t we go and start those Peace Talks, huh?”

The four made their way down to conference room and were followed by their guards. Kona kept up small talk with her son and his boyfriend. She expressed her pride in him for freeing his younger siblings, and how he was slowly growing into a great heir. The finally reached the conference room where the doors opened automatically. Kona stepped in, and grinned at the woman across from her.

It was Queen Diana of the Sahara and Demoure’s mother. Diana was dark-skinned and was sporting a huge Afro. The Afro was held back by a sun crown. On her face were tattoos that depicted what tribe she hailed from. She was wearing a grayish-blue tulle dress. It had small straps, a v-neck, a gray belt, sequins, and it ended at her feet. On one side of her stood Demoure and Nile, and on the other side stood Madoka and Masamune.

Kona opened her arms again, “Sister!”

Diana smiled and rushed to her. “Sister!”

The room fell silent as the two women embraced each other. They laughed joyfully before pulling away to wipe at their tears. It had been years since the women have seen each other. They were finally reunited.

“Wait, what?! You guys are sisters?!” Masamune asked.

Kona nodded, “Yes, yes. Diana and I are twin sisters. We don’t look alike but we come from the same people actually. Africa used to be united under one king not too long ago. Our parents’ divorce is what broke us apart.”

Diana agreed with her sister. “Our parents were both heirs to their respective kingdoms. Our father was the heir to the Savannah and our mother was the heir to the Sahara. They could have elected someone else to run their countries, but neither wanted that. So my father took Kona and raised her in the Savannah while I stayed in the Sahara. Our parents were so mad that they forced our two countries to fight.”

“But we just kept the cycle going. But now look at our sons: they’re trying to break it!” Kona squeezed her sister’s hands.

“I know! I am so proud!”

“And I am so confused,” Masamune shook his head.

Kyoya walked up to Demoure, “So, not only are we best friends for five years, but we’re also rival princes and cousins?”

“It seems like it.”

Tsubasa clapped his hands to calm everyone down. “Well, now, that we’re all aquatinted. Let’s get started, shall we?”

———————

Gingka sat on the steps of Ryuga and Kenya’s house. They had moved out about two years ago because Ryuga did not necessarily like living with his father. The house was huge and had a long white driveway leading up to it. On the stairs were two marble columns which held up the roof of the porch. The house had a wrap around porch, two stories, eight bedrooms and bathrooms, two living rooms, a dining hall, a game room, a movie room, a back patio, and a pool. Ryuga was _loaded_.

L-Drago landed a foot away from Gingka before dispersing into a cloud of smoke. He looks at Gingka before sighing.

“What are you doing here?”

“I said that I’d wait for you.”

“Right.” Ryuga sat next to Gingka and the two fell into a comfortable silence. It was late afternoon and Ryuga still seemed to be injured from the fight. Gingka scooted closer to him. 

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I’ll be okay. It’s just a few bruises.”

“... I was worried about... you.”

“Why?”

“Because I care about you.”

Ryuga stood up abruptly, “Yeah, right.”

Gingka caught his wrist, “Ryuga, wait! You haven’t even told me about Africa yet.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Why?”

“Because there’s nothing to tell.”

“Ryuga—.”

He gritted his teeth, “Let. Go. Gingka.” Gingka dropped his wrist and sighed sadly.

“Do you even want to get married?” Gingka had said it so quietly that it was hard to hear.

But Ryuga heard him. “Do you?”

The two stared at each other as Ryuga made his way up the stairs. Ryuga slowly turned back around and made his way to Gingka. He brought him into a quick hug before pulling away. In Gingka’s hand, he placed a brown pouch before finally taking his leave.

Gingka looked down at the bag, “What the hell is this?” He pulled out a soft, pink flower petal.

“Hi, Gingka.” A small voice behind him spoke up.

“Ahh!” Gingka jumped and turned around. “Oh, Kenta. It’s just you.”

“Yeah. Oh, hey, what’s that you got in your hand?” Kenta walked up to him. 

“Uhhhh, I don’t know. Ryuga gave it to me. They look like flowers.”

“They’re message flowers. Yeah, they came from Australia. You’re supposed to burn them and they turn in wax. The wax reveals an individual message for each petal you burn.”

Gingka looked down at the petal, “Oh.”

“Ryuga probably gave them to you because he’s afraid to say something too vulnerable. He’s like that sometimes, especially to people who matter to him.”

“ _Oh_.”

“Anyways, good night, Gingka. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Gingka nodded and made his way back to the castle. _It’s like 4:30. Why do they sleep so early?_ He was mentally and physically drained. But he was excited to find out what Ryuga’s message was.

———————

Gingka sat down at his desk near the window in the back of his room. He placed the pouch onto his desk, and pulled out an ashtray, candle, and match. He lit the candle, and pulled out the flower petal. It was the same one he held since he got the gift.

_Too scared to be vulnerable, eh? Not really a surprise._

Gingka placed the flower petal close to the flame before dropping it into the ashtray. The flower petal burned quickly. It revealed a message: “I’m sorry”. 

_Sorry? What is he sorry for? Missing our date?_

No, no. If Ryuga was sorry for that, then he would not have promised to make it up to him. Ryuga was sorry for something else. Maybe something happened in Africa or maybe...

“Yo, Gingka buddy!” Masamune rushed into the room and sat across from him. “Boy, do I have a story for you!”

Gingka’s eyes fell to him, “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in the Peace Talks?”

“Yeah, but I got bored. So, I decided to go to the ‘bathroom’. And I stole some candy from Yu.” Masamune took a long slurp from his lollipop and placed a chocolate candy onto Gingka’s desk. 

“You’re a child.

“And? Anyways, you wanna hear about Africa?”

“Yeah, that’d be great. Ryuga wouldn’t tell me anything.”

“How come?”

Gingka shrugged and then ate the candy, “I don’t know. He seemed peeved off for some reason.”

“Mmm.” Masamune hummed before gasping. “You missed him, didn’t you?”

“What?”

“I can’t believe you missed Ryuga and not me. I mean, I’m your _best friend_. Ryuga’s just your...fiancé.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Just make sure that when you guys have sex, you get prepped properly. I hear that Ryuga likes to get very _dominant_ and _rough_ in bed. So watch out.”

Gingka’s blushing madly, “Stop! Stop! Oh my gosh, will you just talk about Africa?!”

“I thought you wanted to talk about Ryuga.”

“I don’t!”

“Okay, okay. Let me tell you about Africa.”

_Thank God._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh! Masamune is so embarrassing!
> 
> Anyways, how did y’all like that chapter? I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter, will be Yuki and King’s wedding and it will be a two parter!
> 
> Leave comments and kudos!!!


	10. Yuki and King Mizusawa, Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And stopped they did. Masamune and Gingka were forced to decorate the church with the flower pots, and they worked pretty well together. Madoka and Hikaru created the seating chart. Yuki, King, Ryuga, and Kyoya laid down the streamers, candles, and other decorations. The eight teens worked in tandem until Masamune accidentally knocked over a flower pot.
> 
> “Oops.” Masamune muttered as he frowned at the mess.
> 
> “It’s okay. There are extra flower pots in the red container. Just replace it,” Hikaru reassured him. Gingka grabbed and broom and swept up the mess while Masamune replaced the flower pot. And then he ended up breaking two more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know why I couldn’t write this chapter. I just couldn’t maybe because the conversations were hard. Anyways, I hope you guys like this one.

  
Gingka was currently getting ready for brunch with Ryuga. The wedding was in less than 48 hours, and Gingka was close to freaking out. It was the first Legendary Blader wedding, but it was also the first time Gingka and Ryuga would be going to a public function...as a couple. To say that he was nervous was an understatement. Gingka was—understandably—jittery. And he was worried, mainly for Masamune’s sake. The front door opened and he could hear Ryuga make his way in.

“Just go sit on the couch. I’ll be right there,” Gingka was putting the finishing touches on Ryuga’s fruit salad. Even their eating habits were different. Ryuga liked fresh fruit, eggs, bacon, and vitamin water for his brunch. While Gingka wanted Belgian waffles, French toast, and milkshakes. 

Gingka carried the two trays of food over to the couch when something caught his eye. Flowers. On the coffee table, sat a bouquet of red and blue roses with purple orchids and white hyacinths. The bouquet sat in a white vase that was sculpted to look like flowers. Ryuga looked up at him, embarrassed.

“Do you not like flowers?”

“Uhhhh, no? I just, I’m surprised that you brought them.” Gingka sat down and handed Ryuga his plate. “You don’t seem like the type to buy flowers.”

“Whatever. You like flowers. I remember you told me that you like orchids so I got a bouquet with them.”

Gingka stopped eating for a moment. “Dude, I was, like, four when I told you that.” It surprised him that Ryuga remembered that fact when he couldn’t even remember Masamune’s name at first. That or he didn’t care to remember it. 

“So...do you like them or not?” Gingka grinned at his question. He pressed a kiss to Ryuga’s left cheek.

“I like them. Thank you.”

The two began to eat their lunch quietly. The TV was on but neither of them paid it any attention. The sat close with their thighs touching, and their hands constantly brushing against each other whenever they raised their forks. When Gingka was done eating, he replaced the plate in his lap with the vase of flowers. He brushed his hands against each head, sighing softly. _This is nice._

Ryuga put an arm around his shoulders, “You seem to really like them.”

“Yeah. But that’s not the only thing that I like,” Gingka smiled at him teasingly. Ryuga’s cheeks and ears turned pink as he looked away. They were silent for a few moments more before Ryuga finally spoke up.

“I see you got that pool finished.” Gingka looked up at him, expectantly, as if he was waiting for him to make a point. “You wanna go for a swim? I still owe you a date.”

Gingka was confused. _That date was over a month ago. We’ve been on other dates._ But he still turned to the pool. _Hey, it might be fun._

“Can we go skinny dipping?” He asked excitedly which caused Ryuga to choke. He was in the middle of taking a sip from the iced tea he was offered. It took a minute to regain his composure before he turned back to Gingka.

“Huh?”

“Can we go skinny dipping?”

“Uh, no. I don’t think I’d be able to control myself if that happened.” Ryuga wiped his face with a towel and Gingka pouted. “That’s just mean. Stop pouting.”

“Okay.” Gingka whined, he was disappointed but nonetheless happy. 

Meanwhile, Masamune was busy going for a walk in the forest behind Gingka’s neighborhood. He didn’t live that far from him. He needed air to clear his head, but also because Chris and Kyoya were being all lovey-dovey in the living room. Which was gross. Plus, Masamune needed to plan how to ask Bao to be his date for the wedding. Bao was good-looking enough that Masamune found it hard to look away, but he also wanted to make King jealous. Yeah, Masamune was a horrible person (he already knew that). 

At the moment, he got a phone call from the last person that he expected. 

“King?” Masamune answered the phone, hesitantly. “I thought you lost my phone number.”

“I did. I asked Yuki for it.” Masamune rolled his eyes, _of course you did._

“What do you want? I’m busy.”

“Okay, I don’t know how to do this,” King’s voice sounded shaky and tense. It was very uncharacteristic for the normally loud male. “I’m just gonna tell you. I need a Best Man for the wedding. And I picked you.”

“What?” Masamune pinched himself to check if he was dreaming. “Do you know who you’re talking to?”

“Uh, yeah. Masamune Kadoya, Prince of America, brother to Kyoya Tategami and Madoka Amano. I know that it’s you. And I picked you to be my Best Man. I know it’s late but—.”

“Hold on. Why are you asking me to be your Best Man?”

“Because you know me as well as Yuki does. And I need you...For this.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Well, I gotta go make the final touches on the reception. I’ll see you in two days.”

“Right. Bye.” Masamune hung up as he stood there flabbergasted. Now, he was supposed to be the Best Man at his ex’s wedding.

This was _not_ going to go well. Masamune was going to fail. He will fall on his face during the procession or he’ll forget the rings or he’ll get too drunk at the reception—even though he can’t drink. Or he’ll forget to memorize his speech. He has to write a speech. Masamune was never good at public speaking. He’s met Yuki’s parents, they already hate him for that one time he ran over their cat. Which was an accident, mind you. The wedding was going to end badly and it’ll be Masamune’s fault. The Best Man was supposed to make everything perfect.

“And of course, King will make _me_ the Best Man so all this responsibility falls on me. Dammit!” Masamune ran his fingers through his hair, anxiously. He could feel his electricity coursing through his veins. It was starting to build up. And built up energy needed somewhere to go. Masamune wasn’t going to be okay.

A few minutes away, Gingka and Ryuga were relaxing in the former’s pool. They weren’t skinny dipping but they were still half naked. Ryuga had decided to borrow one of Gingka’s swimming trunks because he didn’t bring any. The white-haired teen watched as the scarf wearing teen ran before back flipping into the poll. Gingka stayed underwater for a moment before swimming up to the surface. He waded his way over to Ryuga, smiling mischievously.

“I swear, if you splash me with water, I will burn all your scarves.” Gingka laughed. His hands slipped around the taller male’s neck. Their bodies were close but not too close.

“That’s not a real threat, right?”

Ryuga pressed their foreheads together, “What do you think?”

Ryuga cupped his face and softly rubbed his cheeks bones. His right hand dropped, wrapped around Gingka’s lithe waist, and then pulled him closer. Gingka’s fingers curled at the base of his neck. Music played softly from Gingka’s phone as the two leaned in. 

_One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling, don’t be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I’ll love you a for a thousand more_

Their lips brushed against each other. It was barely a kiss, it was a mere touch. Ryuga grabbed Gingka’s chin to angle him better. They leaned closer and...

.

.

.

.

BOOM!

The hairs on the back of their necks and on their arms stood as electricity crackled in the air. The phone’s sound cut out twice before finally stopping. Gingka gasped and buried his face into Ryuga’s shoulder. Ryuga tightened his arms around Gingka as he looked around. He was looking for the origin of the explosion. There was a column of purple and green light. That meant only one thing.

Gingka’s phone rang. He answered it, bitterly. “Masamune?”

———————

Gingka made his way over to his best friend of five years. He didn’t want to. He really didn’t but Masamune sounded so scared and distressed over the call. Gingka’s dumb Mom Mode activated. He hated this. He wished he had kissed Ryuga. But noooo, instead his friend was having a crisis, and he needed to check on him. He found him in a crater that was surrounded by burnt grass. 

“Hey, unicorn boy.” Gingka sat next to him as he called him his old nickname.

Masamune smirked at him before frowning, “Why are you in swim trunks, scarf boy?”

“I was swimming with Ryuga,” Gingka resumed drying his hair with the towel. “What’s up with you?”

Masamune took a deep breath before starting, “Okay, so Yuki and King are having a wedding. And I know that you’re aware. And my original plan was to take Bao as a date to make King jealous. But I can’t do that now!”

“Because King doesn’t like you anymore?”

“No! Because King asked me to be his Best Man! A Best Man can’t make the groom jealous! That’s just...uncivilized!” Masamune laid down in an exasperated fashion.

“Oh. Wait, wait. You mean to tell me that you called me in a middle of moment with a guy that I was about to kiss, just because you’re freaking out about being the best man at your ex’s wedding?”

“You say that as if you _like_ Ryuga.”

.

.

.

“Do you like...Ryuga?” Gingka looked off towards a bird in the distance.

.

.

“Gingka?” Masamune sat up to look at the redhead.

.

.

.

Gingka nodded slowly, “I like him. I don’t know when it started. But, yeah, I like him.” He looked ashamed but also happy.

“I support you. I guess.”

Gingka finally looked up at him, “So, uh, the wedding?”

“UGHHHHHHHHHHH,” Masamune sat down on the floor. “How the hell am I supposed to be my ex’s best man at his wedding?”

“I don’t know. Just don’t go.”

“What the hell? Gingka, I’m the Best Man. I can’t just not go.”

Gingka shrugged indifferently. He really didn’t care for his friend’s problems anymore. “Sure, you can. It’s not like anyone expected you to be there in the first place.”

“What do you mean?” That had Masamune stumped. Who didn’t want him at the wedding?

“Um, okay, you didn’t hear this from me, but everyone was placing bets on whether or not you would show up to the wedding. King was betting like 200 bucks that you would show. I guess this was his way of making sure he didn’t lose a lot of money on his wedding night.”

Masamune blinked at his friend. He wasn’t surprised—everyone he knew was an asshole—he was more hurt actually. But Masamune shook it off.

“First of all, King _needs_ me at this wedding, he said so himself. Second, I hate all of you. And third, I _am_ going to that wedding. And it will be the best wedding ever!”

“No, it won’t. You’ll find some way to ruin it.”

Masamune groaned before launching himself at Gingka. The more agile fight dodged, and tried to run but was dragged back down. Masamune sat on his stomach and started tickling him. Gingka kicked and punched weakly while laughing hysterically.

“Stop! Stop! Ahhh! I was joking!” Gingka started laughing louder as Masamune’s hands went across his bare chest. “I said, stop!” Gingka grabbed his wrist to throw him off.

“What are you two doing?” The two turned behind them to see Bao. He was dressed for a run, and was looking at them curiously.

“Hi, Bao!” Masamune jumped from the pit to land right at Bao’s feet. “How are you?”

“I’m good. I was just coming to talk to you actually.”

“Really?”

Oh, here we go. Gingka made his way over to the entrance of the walking trail. He didn’t want to be here for the very awkward conversation that was bound to happen.

“Well, um, a little birdie told me that you didn’t have a date to wedding.”

“Oh, yeah. I forgot to look for one. Too busy, I guess.”

“Uh, would you like to be my date to the wedding? Actually, you know what this was a really bad idea. You could just save me a dance. We don’t have to—we don’t have to go together,” Bao started walking to the entrance but was stopped by Masamune.

“Wait! I would love to be your date to the wedding. It would be fun.”

“Ugh, they’re so gay,” Gingka shook his head before looking back at them, thoughtfully. _Don’t go getting your heart broken again, Masamune.  
_

_———————_ _  
_

A few hours later, Gingka and Masamune were rejoined in Yuki’s lab. The two glared at each other as Yuki explained to Hikaru how his new transporter worked. She had wanted to bring a few items on board the first trip so she didn’t want it to malfunction. The two of them sent a few boxes to Crete while Gingka’s and Masamune’s staring match turned into arm wrestling.

“What is up with those two?” Madoka whispered to Kyoya.

“Honestly, if I knew, then I’d stop it.”

“Don’t worry about it. Those two always have a silent battle every month,” Ryuga sent a glare to the two boys before turning back towards the siblings. “They’ll stop once we start decorating.”

And stopped they did. Masamune and Gingka were forced to decorate the church with the flower pots, and they worked pretty well together. Madoka and Hikaru created the seating chart. Yuki, King, Ryuga, and Kyoya laid down the streamers, candles, and other decorations. The eight teens worked in tandem until Masamune accidentally knocked over a flower pot.

“Oops.” Masamune muttered as he frowned at the mess.

“It’s okay. There are extra flower pots in the red container. Just replace it,” Hikaru reassured him. Gingka grabbed and broom and swept up the mess while Masamune replaced the flower pot. And then he ended up breaking two more.

“Hey butterfingers! Keep it together, will you?!” Madoka bonked her older brother in the head while he apologized profusely. He was really nervous for some reason which was angering the others. “I get it. Just stop saying sorry, and _stop dropping flower pots_.”

Masamune nodded, going back to work. His luck seemed to be turning out for the better as he switched jobs with Gingka. Instead of placing flower pots, his job was to trim the flowers. He used to garden with his mom, so the job seemed to calm him down. Until Yuki scared him and he dropped a glass pitcher of water.

“Sorry, Masamune. I didn’t see you there,” Yuki bowed guiltily. But that was the last straw for King.

“Masamune, what the hell? Why are you such a klutz? You’re doing this on purpose aren’t you?”

“What, no! I’m just nervous. I’ve never done this before!”

“That doesn’t mean you have to be such a piece of shit, and keep dropping stuff! What the hell is wrong with you? The wedding is _tomorrow_ , and you keep messing everything up!”

“I—.” Masamune could feel tears pricking at his eyes.

“No! Stop saying sorry! And stop being an asshole! If you don’t want to help then you can just leave!” King pointed his way out while everyone watched, embarrassed. Masamune was on the verge of tears when he decided to speed out of there. He wouldn’t give King the satisfaction of seeing him cry.

“King!” Yuki glared at the older male. “Why do you have to be such a jerk? That wasn’t even his fault.”

“Why are you taking his side? We don’t have time to be fixing his mistakes,” King’s anger seemed to grow as he glared at his boyfriend.

“His side? There are no sides! You’re just an asshole! It’s not his fault that everything is going wrong. Why are you so mad?”

“We don’t have time for this,” King insisted. He didn’t want to argue. Arguing meant that he had something to reveal and he didn’t want to reveal something. King just wanted this day to end so he could get married.

“Then, we don’t have time to get married!” With that, Yuki left the church the same way Masamune did.

Hikaru started freaking out, “Ah! No! Now what’ll I do? The wedding is tomorrow!”

Gingka shared a look with Ryuga, “We’ll go looking for Masamune. I’m pretty sure Yuki just went to look at the stars. King, let him cool down before you say sorry.”  
  


———————

The two teens were looking for Masamune when they finally found him in their own neighborhood. He was sitting on the curb outside of Gingka’s front gate. Masamune’s seemed to be crying. Gingka wanted to talk to him but was stopped by Ryuga.

“I’ll talk with him.” Ryuga knew what he was going through.

Gingka agreed, “Yeah. But don’t kill him.

Ryuga quietly made his way over to the unicorn blader. Masamune jumped but calmed down when he saw that it was only Ryuga. He was still crying which meant that he needed comfort. And Ryuga did not know how to do that. He softly patted the teen’s back which brought him a Masamune burying his face into his shoulder.

Ryuga was at first disgusted, but decided against pushing him away. The last time he saw Masamune cry this hard was when King dumped him. The sobs were loud and constant. It kind of sounded like he was choking on his own tears. And Ryuga didn’t like that but he let him cry.

Masamune cried for at least five minutes before it stopped. His sobs turned into sniffles, and his tense body relaxed as Ryuga ran his fingers through his hair. They’ve never been close, but they understood each other. He finally pulled away from Ryuga who handed him a handkerchief.

“Thank you. I didn’t mean to have a breakdown. I know that was awkward for you,” Masamune wiped his face. His eyes were red and puffy, and his hair was a mess from Ryuga playing with it.

The fire wielder shrugged, “It’s okay. You needed comfort.”

The two stayed silent for few minutes as Masamune calmed himself down. He was starting to get a headache from crying too hard. It was weird, to see these two sitting together. They met in middle school but never really got to know each other what with their age difference. Ryuga was one of those kids who seemed like he would bully Masamune but never did. 

“I’m such a shitty person. I can’t even be happy for my ex. I’m really not a mature person, am I? But you wouldn’t get it, would you?” Masamune pulled his legs into his chest.

“No, I get it,” Ryuga’s serious voice stopped him from getting more depressed. “I know what it’s like to watch someone you love fall for someone else.”

_He must be talking about Gingka and Hyoma._

“But just because you’re hurting doesn’t mean that you get to hurt other people too.”

Masamune scoffed, “Like you’re one to talk! You always attack and push people away when you’re hurting!”

“Yeah, but I stopped that!”

_Huh?_

“Masamune, I grew up a long time ago. I realized that not everything you want in life comes to you just because you want it. It hurt when Gingka started dating Hyoma, and it still hurts sometimes when he’s close to other people. But I don’t let the pain that I experience hinder our relationship. _You have to let go.”_

“Let go?”

“Let your emotions go. Let go of the fact that you were King’s first. Let go of the fact that he hurt you. Let go of the fact that Yuki is oblivious to your internal struggle. You _have to let go of King_. Because if you don’t, you’ll blow up. Your emotions should not stop you or King from experiencing a happy relationship, with each other or other people. To be the Best Man, you _need_ to let go of your feelings for King.”

“But I still like him!”

“And that’s okay. You may not love him anymore but someone else does. _And that’s okay_. But you need to let go. Yuki cannot have a relationship with King if he feels guilty over how _he’s_ hurting _you_. King cannot have a relationship with Yuki if _you_ keep attacking him for it. You _cannot_ have a relationship with Bao until you let go. If you really cared about King, then you would let him go.”

Masamune nodded, “I get it. My feelings are like electricity. If I don’t let go and calm down, then they explode.” It kind of felt weird that Ryuga was the one to make him realize what to do. But then again, Ryuga had more experience in the love department than Masamune did. 

“Exactly. Now, go talk to Yuki. I think he’s about to have another breakdown in his lab again.”

“Okay,” Masamune turned to leave before calling out to Ryuga. “Oh, wait, Ryuga?”

“What is it now?” Ryuga was already halfway up Gingka’s driveway.

“Um, Gingka cares about you. A lot. I know he won’t say it, he’s too stubborn and prideful like you. But, uh, he cares about you. He might not love you yet. He’ll get there.”

Ryuga nodded slowly before taking his leave. The heir to the Dragon Emperor waved one last goodbye, and shut the door. Masamune counted to ten. (It was trick to calm himself down; he learned it from Kyoya). He was going to talk to Yuki.

———————

Masamune made his way up to Yuki’s lab in the WBBA building. The kid’s lab was located at the top of the whole building. It was really an observatory where he spewing most of his time. Masamune found him sitting in front of his wall of screens. He was repeatedly scrolling through pictures of the wedding registry. He looked stressed.

“Hey Yuki,” Masamune knocked on the front door before making his way over. He knew how easily nervous the kid got. “How’s my favorite space nerd?”

“Me? I’m okay. Just stressed over the wedding, you know how it is.” Yuki answered while Masamune nodded. “I’m sorry about King. He’s such a jerk sometimes.”

_Trust me I know._

“And I feel horrible. He shouldn’t have yelled at you like that. It’s just—so hard... but I don’t want to get married like this. In fact, I don’t even feel like getting married anymore.”

“Yuki. Calm down, everything will be okay.”

“No, it won’t.”

Masamune took his hands, “It’s my fault. I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

“For sabotaging all the pre-wedding stuff. I’m sorry that I got jealous over you and King’s relationship. It’s just so hard....seeing you guys be happy. I can’t help but think that it should be me with him. And I’m sorry that I couldn’t support you guys.”

“I understand. I’ve been there before.”

“Also, I’m sorry that I couldn’t see it before. Yuki, you are one of my best friends in the whole world. You are one of the smartest people I now. And you are one of the most _anxious_ people I have ever met. I mean, look at you. You’re here when you should be in Greece resting for your wedding but you keep worrying over everything. That’s what makes you perfect for him.”

“How? How am I perfect for him? I can’t even write my own vows,” Yuki began to cry.

“King doesn’t like to worry about things. Or think before he does anything. But you do! You always overthink _everything_. You’re anxious and he’s calm. You’re book smart and he’s street smart. You like science and he likes to believe in things most people can’t see. You’re perfect for him in every definition of the word.

And it took me this long to realize that,” Masamune wiped Yuki’s tears away. “Look, I am not perfect for King. We’re like fire and oil, when you put one close to each other, you get an explosion. And people die because of explosions. But you and him, you’re like water and fire. You don’t seem good in theory but you complete each other. Now, I’m not saying you weren’t complete before, but you guys do need each other. I don’t need King. And he doesn’t need me. He needs you. I gotta find my own King.”

Yuki nodded and pulled Masamune into a hug. “Thank you. If it wasn’t for you, then I’m sure I wouldn’t have gotten married tomorrow. I needed that talk. Oh, and Masamune?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m sure you’ll find your own King someday. Every fire needs water to cool it down before it burns itself out. Thank you for coming to talk to me.”

Masamune nodded and stood up to leave, “Goodnight, Yuki. I’ll see you at your wedding.”

“Goodnight, Masamune.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that was mostly about Masmaune but he needs closure. The relationship with King really wrecked him. There will be another part with the actual wedding.
> 
> Leave comments and kudos!!!


	11. Yuki and King Mizusawa, Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki’s voice shook for the first time during that ceremony. “I take you to be my husband. To have and to hold from this day forward. For better or worse. For richer or poorer. In sickness and in health, to love and cherish, til death do us part. This is my solemn vow.”
> 
> “Blessed congregation of the ceremony, I am pleased to present you, Yuki and King Mizusawa! You may now kiss the groom.” The priest smiled as the congregation cheered. They were married. Just one last thing to do. King moved to lift Yuki’s veil, and then leaned down to kiss him.
> 
> The wedding was going great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, the wedding. These updates came later than I wanted. But here we are. The first wedding of the Legendary Blader. The next couple to get married is Dynamis/Aguma and the Chris/Kyoya. But that won’t be for another awhile. 
> 
> Here we go!

  
The wedding was going great. It was going great. Except for the fact that Masamune never showed up. Not until much later. He had his reasons though.

“What do you mean you _forgot_ the centerpieces?” Masamune turned from the mirror to Hikaru. He was currently dressing up for the wedding. He was excited yet nervous.

“I mean exactly what I said! I forgot the centerpieces and Yuki’s mom _will_ kill me!”

“Calm down. Count to ten,” Masamune grabbed her shoulders. “I’ll just go get them.” 

“That’s not the only thing I forgot! I forgot the wedding cake, the centerpieces, the wine, and the wedding presents. The whole wedding is _ruined_!” Hikaru let out a sob as she sunk to the floor. Masamune felt bad. On the one hand, he couldn’t just leave to go get the stuff because he might miss the wedding. But on the other hand, Hikaru _needed_ to be at the wedding.

“Look, Hikaru. I’ll go get them with a few other people. I’ll take Tsubasa, Kyoya, Chris, and Bao, so we have the ability to get everything. All that stuff is in Thessaloniki, right? And the wedding is in Crete. We’ll just talk the cargo plane, get everything, and then come back in time for the bringing of the rings.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to make a promise that you can’t keep.”

“Of course I’m sure!” Masamune beamed with confidence. “Have I ever broken a promise?”

Well, there’s a first time for everything, and Masamune broke his promise. But it was not his fault. There were many complications with this wedding day, and Hikaru forgetting a few items wasn’t even at the top of the list.

“What do you mean we have no fuel?” Masamune turned to Tsubasa. He was tired and frustrated. They had made it back to Thessaloniki. They had been able to pack the centerpieces, wedding cake, wine, and scrapbook onto the plane. They were ready to go. And yet the plane had no fuel.

“We have no fuel,” Tsubasa shrugged. “But I already contacted Madoka and she sent a car to come bring us some fuel.”

“How long will the car take?”

“About two hours.”

“Oh my fucking—mfmmmm.” Masamune sat on the floor as he muffled his screams of anger with a pillow. The rest of the crew watched on sympathetically. He was having a breakdown. And if he didn’t calm down, people would get hurt.

“Uhm, your brother is having a mental breakdown,” Bao turned to Kyoya. He was starting to get worried.

“So?”

“Shouldn’t you, I don’t know, calm him down?” 

“No.”

Chris spoke up, “Kyoya doesn’t think it’s his problem to calm Masamune down.”

“Cause it’s not my problem,” Kyoya leaned back in his chair, the two front feet lifted off the ground. Chris pushed it down hard enough to get a glare from his lover.

“It will be your problem if he explodes.”

“I won’t!” Masamune shouted to grab their attention. “I won’t explode. I’m going for a walk since the car won’t be here for a while.”

Tsubasa looked up from his phone, “You know, it’s almost 9 o’clock. We have five minutes before the wedding starts, so if the car won’t be here for another two hours, then we’ll miss—.”

“Shut up!” Bao slammed a hand over his mouth. “Don’t you think we should keep some things to ourselves?” He then stood up and made his way to Masamune. “I’ll go with you.”

———————

Like I said, the wedding was going great. Until it wasn’t. 

King was wearing a red and black suit with his white hair gelled to stand up. He had spent most of the time shaking and looking around nervously while Yuki was the picture of serenity. Yuki’s was wearing a baby blue tux with gold accents. He also wore a lace veil that dropped down from a crown. The crown he wore was King’s. It was more of an apology gift for yesterday’s fight.

Yu was used to replace Masamune for the bringing of the rings. A task that he handled with grace and maturity. (He walked around like he owned the place, but it made the kid happy, so whatever). And then they said their vows. 

“King, please place the ring on Yuki’s left hand and recite the vows.”

King nodded as he shakily slipped the ring on. “I take you to be my husband. To have and to hold from this day forward. For better or worse. For richer or poorer. In sickness and in health, to love and cherish, til death do us part. This is my solemn vow.” Yuki smiled at him brightly. There were tears slipping down his cheeks and fogging up his glasses. Yet he still looked beautiful.

“Yuki, please place the ring on King’s left hand and recite the vows.”

Yuki’s voice shook for the first time during that ceremony. “I take you to be my husband. To have and to hold from this day forward. For better or worse. For richer or poorer. In sickness and in health, to love and cherish, til death do us part. This is my solemn vow.”

“Blessed congregation of the ceremony, I am pleased to present you, Yuki and King Mizusawa! You may now kiss the groom.” The priest smiled as the congregation cheered. They were married. Just one last thing to do. King moved to lift Yuki’s veil, and then leaned down to kiss him.

The wedding was going great.

.

.

.

.

Red heat engulfed them as a loud boom sounded through the wedding hall. A loud ringing resonated in their ears. King’s first instinct was to shield Yuki as he felt the scorching heat surround them. The heat only lasted for a second. It was blocked by a shield of blue. King watched, in slow motion, as their bodies went flying towards the floor. He looked to his left to see another explosion go off right behind Madoka, Gingka and Ryuga. On his right, he saw another explosion cause Hikaru to push Yu out of the way. The final explosion happened on the roof which made multiple pillars fall to crush others in the congregation. 

Their bodies landed in heap of dust and debris. There was screaming. There was ringing.   
There was smoke and fire. And yet they turned out okay. For now.

King squinted as the bright sun shine on him. There was a blue shield surrounding them. He could feel Yuki’s thin arms around him. He was shaking. His baby was shaking.

“Yuki? Yuki, you’re okay. You’re okay.” King tightened his hold and started shushing him. He ran his fingers through the burgundy hair. “We’re okay.”

The two sat up and looked around. The room was still covered in dust, the structure was falling apart, bodies were crushed and bleeding. And yet they were unharmed.

“How’d you do that?” Yuki’s quiet yet calm voice spooked him in the very loud cathedral. 

“What?”

“You created a force field. How’d you do that?”

King wanted to say ‘I don’t know’ but he could barely bring himself to speak. His hearing was still muffled, however that’s not what threw him off. What did was the fact that he was still alive. He meant to save Yuki only. He didn’t mean to activate his powers.

“I wonder who’s left,” Yuki whispered grimly as the ringing faded. King could only nod.  
.

.

.  
Ryuga lifted himself from Gingka to look around. The dust was starting to settle. “You okay, Gingka?”

“No, my leg.” Ryuga rolled off him to find Gingka’s leg being crushed a fallen pillar. There was pool of blood. “Ryuga, it hurts so much. Please, get it off.” His voice came out in a whimper. Ryuga could feel his heart hurt just by hearing the pain in his voice. He didn’t react fast enough to save Gingka.

“Hold on. I need you to take a deep breath for me,” Ryuga carefully rolled the pillar off of Gingka’s leg. _I wasn’t fast enough. Shit!_ Ryuga saw the explosion behind them go off. He saw it happen. He moved to protect Gingka but he wasn’t fast enough. And now Gingka was in pain. All because of him.

“Gingka! Ryuga! You guys are okay,” Madoka rushed over to them. He saw her move away before the explosion went off. At least she was okay. “Ewww. Gingka, your leg.”

“I’m _aware_! Just heal me already,” Gingka moved to sit up but was pushed back down by both Madoka and Ryuga. 

“Wait a minute. I need to think of song to sing while I heal you. There are different songs for every circumstance.”

“Seriously? You can’t just heal me?”

“Well, I could but it doesn’t feel right! Music is very healing!” Madoka tried to insist but it didn’t seem that Gingka was listening. 

“Well, now this just won’t do, meow.”

_Meow?  
_

_———————_

“How nice of you to finally show up.” Kyoya glared at his younger brother as he made his way back to the plane.

“I’ve been gone an hour. What, did the cake melt or something?” Masamune replied indifferently.

“The wedding hall got bombed four times,” Tsubasa informed him. He sounded worried and was shaking terribly. “I’ve called Madoka, Ryuga, Hikaru, and Gingka, none of them answered. They could be dead. We just got the news a few minutes ago.”

“Oh. Wait, so, why is Kyoya mad at _me_?” 

“Because,” Kyoya grabbed the collar of his shirt. “If it wasn’t for you being a basket case, then you could have gotten the gas from the car and we would be at the wedding. And I wouldn’t have to worry about my sister being dead!”

“She’s my sister too!”

Chris pulled them apart, “Quit it! We shouldn’t turn on each other! The driver of the car already died. This wasn’t some random attack. The Beylin Agents want us dead, and there is a big chance that they’ve already succeeded. We don’t need you two to have a brotherly rivalry when we could very much be dead in the next few minutes.”

“I’m gonna go fly to where the driver might have died. Our correspondence said he fell off a cliffside so I don’t have a lot of time. Stay here. Chris, call me if anything happens.”

“Good luck, Tsubasa.”

———————

Ryuga and Madoka stood up while carrying Gingka in between them. There, in the middle of the destroyed sanctuary, stood a boy. He didn’t look that much older than Ryuga but he stood in a way that reminded everyone of a cat. Yuki and King sat on the floor not far from him. Hikaru and Yu had just made their way out of the rumble to look in the same direction. 

“Who are you?” Ryuga called to the mystery boy.

The boy cackled before jumping up to the top of a statue. He pulled out a black and purple whistle. “Let’s just say that I’m the unlucky black cat that has crossed your path.” He blew the whistle.

The sound was deafening. It was not only high-pitched but very mind-numbing. Those who stood fell to their knees in agony. The surviving members of the congregation watched, in bewilderment, as all of the WBBA members yelled out in pain. They covered their ears as they could feel their brains melting. King then had an idea. Struggling, he made his way over to Ryuga and created a force field around their heads. 

“Ryuga? You okay?”

“Yeah. Jeez, what is that whistle made out of?” Ryuga started taking deep breaths.

“Yuki told me about these whistles that the WBBA made. After they implanted those chips into out brains, they created these whistles that was made to literally melt our brains if we act out. The director was _supposed_ to get rid of all of them though.”

“I guess that he forgot to. How long can you keep this thing up?”

“As long as you need me to. What do you need?”

Ryuga searched his pockets for a coin which he pulled out. “Open your force field when I say. I’m gonna shoot this across the room so hard that it shatters the whistle. Then I’ll attack him. Okay, open it now!”

King dropped the force field and Ryuga sent the coin towards the cat-boy with a boost of fire. The coin hit its mark which caused the sound to finally cease. The boy took a step back to glare at Ryuga. The fire wielder launched himself at the other with a burst of fire from his feet. Ryuga grabbed his shoulders as they blasted through the back of the cathedral. They landed in a clearing.

“Wow! Ryuga is so cool!” Yu jumped up, clapping.

“Yeah, he’s great,” King looked on astonished. He was impressed yet also relieved that Ryuga would handle the situation.

———————

Ryuga stood up and threw his suit jacket onto the ground. “Look, buddy, I don’t know your name—.”

“Johannes is my name.”

“Whatever. You ruined my friend’s wedding and broke my boyfriend’s leg. And because of that, I’ll have to kill you now.” He undid his tie before powering up fireballs. “How good are you at baseball?”

“I’m terrible. And I was unaware you cared so much for the Prince of Japan,” Johannes stood up and then created his own fireballs except these were made of purple fire instead of red. “Since you don’t know me, I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Johannes, and my power is copy-cat. I can copy the ability of anyone I touch. Unfortunately, I’m limited to only one power at a time. But no worries, you can only fight fire with fire, meow.”

“So, I see that you copy powers. No big deal. What really matters is how well you can use that power.” Ryuga molded his fireballs to turn into a bat of fire. “Let’s play ball.”

The fight started with Johannes shooting the fireballs at Ryuga who batted them away. The two tackled each other, trading punches and kicks. Ryuga was stronger while Johannes was more agile. Their fight was quick moving, and would send out waves of heat after a clash. Johannes finally stopped Ryuga’s brute strength by slashing his side with claws of fire. Ryuga fell to the ground, writhing in pain. 

“I don’t really want to fight you, Ryuga. I’m just here to warn you,” Johannes jumped up to a tree branch when he noticed King and Madoka making their way over. “Remember this: the Beylin Temple _will_ get their revenge on the WBBA, whether we destroy it externally or internally. And you, the Dragon Emperor, _will_ _fall._ ” With that sentence, Johannes disappeared into thin air.

“Ryuga!” Madoka walked over to the fallen teen. “Oh no! You’re burned. I’ll heal you now.”

“Do you know who that was, Ryuga? The cat-boy thingy?” King knelt down next to him. 

“His name was Johannes.”

———————

The helicopter finally landed at the ruins of the cathedral. The survivors of the attack were sitting or standing in the outside corridor while the dead bodies still lay in the cathedral. Hikaru was bury checking off a list of all the survivors. The wedding was going great. It just didn’t ended in a great way.

“Do you think we’ll be okay, King?” Yuki leaned his head onto his husband’s shoulder.

“Of course we will. I’ll make sure that happens.”

Masamune and Kyoya rushed over to their younger sister, sharing tearful hugs. Tsubasa was tackled to the floor by a very scared Yu. And the other members of the congregation seemed to relax as Chris and Bao started administering first aid with some other WBBA agents. The director, who met up with the helicopter group, made his way over to Hikaru.

“How many casualties?”

“Only seventy, sir. Which means that four hundred and thirty people of the wedding congregation are still alive, albeit injured. But both grooms still have their closed relatives living, including parents.”

“Well, then, I guess it’s not too much of a tragedy.”

Hikaru seemed to want to say something but stopped herself. It was weird that the director did not think this attack was a tragedy. Any loss of life was tragedy in her opinion. But she kept quiet. Because he was the director. And she was no one. _Who am I to question the director?_

“Hey, you know what I just realized,” King nudged his lover. “We never got to share our first kiss as a newly wedded couple.”

“Oh. But we were busy dodging explosions,” Yuki pointed out.

“We’re not busy now.” King cupped his face and kissed him softly. 

The world of hushed conversations and silently crying faded as music wafted through the courtyard. It was playing from the speaker of the helicopter. The song playing was Invisible String by Taylor Swift. King pulled away to drag Yuki up into a dance. 

“We never got our first dance either.” His arms wrapped around Yuki’s small waist to bring him closer. The young male’s hands laid on the back of King’s neck as the two started to sway. They shared a smile.

_And isn't it just so pretty to think  
All along there was some  
Invisible string  
Tying you to me?  
Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh  
Me  
Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_

“You’re so corny, you know. A whole idiot.”

“Yeah. But I’m your idiot.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a nice wedding. Taylor Swift dropped a new album and it gave me so much inspiration. I hope you guys liked this chapter. New one up tomorrow.
> 
> Leave comments and kudos!!!


	12. Jack The Clown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madoka was making her way to the WBBA while Jack was making his way towards her. She had spotted a shooting star except it had landed somewhere on earth. She needed to talk to Yuki; he would know what it was. And he probably saw the shooting star’s landing. She just needed to find him. 
> 
> Madoka opened the door to the WBBA’s lobby but was stopped by a red haired male. “Um, excuse me?”
> 
> Jack turned to her and then kissed her hand, “Ah! You must be Miss Madoka Amano. Pleasured to meet your acquaintance.”
> 
> Madoka pulled her hand away, “Um, hi, do I know you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter takes place a few weeks after the wedding so during Yuki and King’s honeymoon. The Peace Talks were still going on even with the wedding.
> 
> Um, new characters. I made sure to update Chapter Three. You’ll love them. So yeah.

It had been a few weeks after the wedding and Peace Talks when Kyoya finally made his way back to Japan. Demoure and Nile had decided to stay in Africa to help with the unification of both kingdoms while Kyoya was called back to Japan. Kyoya wanted to stay in Africa, it was safer from terrorist attacks and it was away from his siblings. He loved his siblings—he really did—but sometimes they were too overwhelming with their unconditional love for him. Especially since he lived with them now. But he missed Chris.

Which is why he wasn’t surprised to walk into his room to find his boyfriend waiting for him.

“Hey,” Chris turned and grinned at him. Kyoya sighed and made his way over to his desk chair. He dropped his bags onto the floor. Chris climbed into his lap and gave him a deep kiss.

“I missed you, my little lion.” 

“I miss you, too.” Kyoya leaned up to start kissing him more. His kisses trailed down Chris’s jawline, towards his jugular vein. Chris hummed softly before pulling away.

“Wait, wait. Madoka’s downstairs in her lab. We shouldn’t start something that we won’t finish, _quietly_.” He stressed the ‘quietly’ and then stood up.

Kyoya groaned, “But I’m touch starved!” Chris laughed and then gestured to the bed. Kyoya made his way over so Chris could start his massage. Chris stripped Kyoya of his jacket and crop-top. He then ran his hands over Kyoya’s chest and biceps which caused him to relax a little. 

“Calm down. I got you.” Chris poured some oil on his hands, and then rubbed them together to warm it up. He started rubbing the shoulders before moving up to his neck. His slender fingers curled under Kyoya’s chin as his thumb worked out a knot in the back of his neck. “Can I tell you something weird?”

“Sure. But if I fall asleep, ignore it and keep going.”

“I always do.” Chris paused to grab some more oil. “Gingka was worried about Ryuga the whole time you guys were gone.”

“Worried? Like a lot of worry?”

“Yeah. Like the same way I worry about you.” Chris pushed Kyoya to lay down so he could move down his back.

“Well, Ryuga _did_ get injured while fighting that Johannes guy at the wedding. So I understand that Gingka was worried. Why is this weird?”

“Because,” Chris stabilized his chin before shifting one of his vertebrates. A loud crack sounded throughout the room. “He wasn’t eating or sleeping. He was just worrying about Ryuga. Did that feel good? Or did I hurt you?”

“Mmmm, it felt amazing,” Kyoya sighed as his back was rubbed. “Gingka probably likes Ryuga now.”

_Yeah, I don’t think that’s it. I like you, but I won’t starve myself over you._

“Anyways, that doesn’t matter. So, you have wind powers.”

Kyoya sat up to look at him, “Really? It’s been like two months, babe. Why are we talking about this now?”

“Gingka and I are the only ones who have yet to unlock our powers. And I have a theory... Ryuga unlocked his powers because Kenta was hurt. You unlocked your powers because Madoka was in danger. All four of us are called the Legendary Season Bladers, and our constellations are linked to our respective seasons.”

“Do you have a point?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Cause you’re starting to sound like Dynamis.”

“Kyoya! What I’m getting at is that Gingka and I have yet to experience the emotions that it will take to unlock our powers. Gingka probably has something linked to earth while mine are linked are probably linked to water or ice. But Gingka and I will never experience that fear.”

“And why the hell not?” Kyoya was confused now. Of course, Chris would be able to unlock his powers. Why would he _not_ be able to?

“Because we have you guys! You both are so strong! And important! And amazing! And I’m just....me. I’m useless.” 

Kyoya was shocked but also bothered. It was usually _him_ who felt inadequate and useless, not Chris. Chris was always the person to pull Kyoya out of a funk. But now Chris needs him to do that. And Kyoya didn’t know what to do.

“Babe, babe, look at me,” he cupped his face. “You are _not_ useless. You are _not_ inadequate. You _are_ so important, not just to me, but to everyone. Just because you haven’t awakened your powers doesn’t mean you’re not strong. You’re one of the strongest people I know.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course I am,” Kyoya then smiled. “I could show you how important you are though, if that’ll make you happy.”

“Maybe.”

———————  
  


While Kyoya and Chris were getting...busy, the Beylin Temple Agents we’re currently meeting in the castle of the Northern China Kingdom. It was located in the city of Qingdao, and was modeled after the forbidden temple. Dashan was currently meeting with Mei-Mei, Chao Xin, Chi-yun, Johannes, and Jack. They were brainstorming ideas to take down the WBBA.

“I still don’t get why we need either Madoka or Demoure,” Chao Xin complained while laying his head down on Dashan’s lap.

“Because we _like_ them!” Mei-Mei turned to him angrily.

“When was that established? Only you like that Madoka chick.”

Dashan sighed, “Yes, but we need Healers. We should at least send someone that could gain her trust.”

“Okay. But who would we send, Dashan?” Chi-yun spoke up. 

Johannes agreed with him, “Yeah. They’ve met all of us, meow.”

“Not all of us,” Dashan turned to the artist in the corner who was currently laughing. Jack the Clown turned to them, gleefully. “There’s one person they have yet to meet.”  
  


———————

Madoka was making her way to the WBBA while Jack was making his way towards her. She had spotted a shooting star except it had landed somewhere on earth. She needed to talk to Yuki; he would know what it was. And he probably saw the shooting star’s landing. She just needed to find him. 

Madoka opened the door to the WBBA’s lobby but was stopped by a red haired male. “Um, excuse me?”

Jack turned to her and then kissed her hand, “Ah! You must be Miss Madoka Amano. Pleasured to meet your acquaintance.”

Madoka pulled her hand away, “Um, hi, do I know you?”

“My name is Jack. I am an artist from America. Your father hired me to paint a portrait of you and your brothers. And I can see why. You are _beautiful_.”

“My father did? Wait, no, he would’ve called. Maybe I should contact him.”

“No, no. It’s late! You wouldn’t want to walk him up, would you?” Jack wrapped an arm around her waist and started leading her away. “Let’s go find a nice spot, shall we?”

Madoka pushed him away, “Please don’t touch me. You sound really familiar. You’re from America, right?”

“Yes, I came from a small town in Nevada. Now, let’s go.” Jack made to grab her hand but she jumped away.

“Oh! So you must know Masamune and Ryuga? They went to a boarding school in Nevada. Let me call them.”

“No!” Madoka turned to him fearfully. Jack chuckled softly before lifting her chin. “What I meant to say was, we wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise now.”

“What surprise?” 

At the same time that Madoka was busy with Jack, Gingka and Ryuga had just been leaving the training room. They were currently chatting when they spotted Madoka’s predicament. At first, they were confused, but then Ryuga recognized Jack, and almost went feral. 

“JACK!” Ryuga dragged him from Madoka. “What are you doing here?!”

“Ryuga? My love!” Jack’s face lit up immediately. And the plan to capture Madoka just disappeared from his mind. He was distracted now.

“Your what now?” Gingka walked to the group of three, barely hiding his jealousy.

“I came here to paint Miss Madoka as a portrait as ordered by her father. But who would have thought I would have seen you again?”

“Dude, I broke up with you like six years ago. Why are you still holding out hope?”

“Because I still love you! And I know you love me, too!”

Madoka started sneaking away, “I should go.”

Jack grabbed her wrist. “You’re my muse. You can’t leave. But, you, Ryuga. You must become my betrothed!”

Gingka furiously grabbed the collar of Jack’s shirt, “Hey, buddy! He’s taken!”

“By whom? You? But you’re a child.”

“What are you talking about?” Gingka let go of him to glare.

“Well, look at you. You’re just a wee baby. I bet you’ve never even kissed Ryuga.”

 _What does THAT have to do with anything?_ Gingka moved to speak but was stopped Ryuga creating a ball of flames.

“Jack, are you gonna leave or will I have to burn you?” Ryuga moved to burn Jack but Gingka quickly grabbed his hand. “Gingka...your hand.”

“Look, I don’t know what’s going on with you and scarf boy, Ryuga,” Jack gained their attention again. “But our relationship was 100 times better. Gingka is inexperienced and practically a child when you compare him to me. What do you see in him?”

“Jack!” Masamune rushed into the room and separated him from Madoka. “So you’re back in town and you’re suddenly going to act like we don’t have unfinished business?”

 _Shit!_ Jack looked taken aback. He let out a squeal before rushing out of the room. Masamune and the others watched, dumbfounded. They had no idea why Jack suddenly left just as quickly as he showed up.

Madoka sighed, “That was weird.” 

“Yeah, Jack’s weird. He’s always been weird,” Masamune agreed before turning to the others, “Gingka, your hand is on fire.”

“Ahh! Ryuga!”

“Mmm?”

“Why didn’t you put out your fire?!”

“It didn’t hurt you, did it?” Ryuga asked. He was concerned now but Gingka ceased his worrying by shaking his head. _Ah, so he’s okay._

“Oh, right, Mads. The director wanted to see you for something.”

Madoka turned to him, “The director?”   
  


———————  
  


Madoka made her way to the director’s office. She decided that she would talk to Yuki after this. It wasn’t much of a big deal really, but it did spook her that a shooting star had landed down on earth. But now the director needed her.

“Director? You asked to see me?” Madoka poked her head into the older man’s office. She’s always been wary of him since she met him. But she trusted him (sort of).

“Ah, yes, Madoka. Come sit,” he gestured over to the chair in front of him. The teen girl sat before and waited for him to speak. “Since, you have discovered your powers, I have realized just how important you truly are. And I wanted to ask how you would feel about opening a hospital wing in the WBBA with healers.”

“A hospital wing?” It was no surprise to anyone who lived near the WBBA that something was always being built. But it was the first time they ever mentioned anything medical, even during training most people would not get medical treatment.

“Yes. Both you and Demoure are Healers, but we still need more manpower. So after contacting a few people, the WBBA and I have decided to go looking for more Healers. There is evidence that in the most remote regions of Canada and Australia, there are still many indigenous tribes of Healers. And I want you to find them.”

“Me?” Madoka was first surprised to hear that Demoure had healing powers. But now she was even more surprised to hear that there were whole tribes of Healers.

“Well, you and Chris and whoever you want to bring on your trips. I already spoke to Chris and he agreed. He will be taking Bao, Dynamis, and our brand new agents Toby and Jack to Canada. I decided that he could show the two newbies around. But you can bring whoever you want. Just make sure you can trust them and work with them.”

Madoka nodded slowly. So she was going back to Australia, huh? It had been ten years since she’s been to the republic. She had no idea what to expect. But she wouldn’t be spending time in the city, she would be spending it in remote areas. This might be fun.

 _Wait, when did Jack become a new agent? Who’s Toby? Whatever, as long as I don’t interact with him, it’ll be okay._

“Okay, I’ll do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Australia is a place. That exists in this world. 
> 
> Anyway, the Australia chapter will probably be on of the longer ones so be prepared for that. Also, I wanna know if you guys want a Canada chapter, if that would be nice. Or I might just write it.
> 
> Leave comments and kudos!!!


	13. Everybody Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip to Australia could not have been a more insightful and revealing trip. It had started out normal, what with Madoka taking her two brothers, Gingka, and Ryuga. The plane ride had allowed everyone to get some needed rest, and they were welcomed to Australia openly. But it was getting to the village that was the problem.
> 
> “Now look at what you’ve done, Masamune! We’ve been walking in circles for two hours!” Madoka was angry at her older brother because he lost the map. The only way to navigate the very dense forest was now gone. Because Masamune accidentally burned the map with his powers. 
> 
> “It’s not my fault.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the Australia Chapter. I’m sorry that it took so long, it was kind of hard to write. There is lot of talking in this chapter so yeah. Also, a new character so that’s exciting!

  
The trip to Australia could not have been a more insightful and revealing trip. It had started out normal, what with Madoka taking her two brothers, Gingka, and Ryuga. The plane ride had allowed everyone to get some needed rest, and they were welcomed to Australia openly. But it was getting to the village that was the problem.

“Now look at what you’ve done, Masamune! We’ve been walking in circles for two hours!” Madoka was angry at her older brother because he lost the map. The only way to navigate the very dense forest was now gone. Because Masamune accidentally burned the map with his powers. 

“It’s not my fault.”

“Yes, it is!” The two continued their arguing in a newly revived manner while Kyoya, Gingka, and Ryuga watched. The three of them were getting bored of the same-old thing.

“Here we go again. Can you two quit yelling all the time?!”

They both turned to him, “Shut it, Kyoya!” And now Kyoya was joining the fray which caused the argument to get even louder. The surrounding flora and fauna were starting to get bothered.

The thing is that going on a trip with two of any of these siblings resulted in arguments. They were close, but they were too different to work together. The only reason Madoka brought them along was because they had unlocked their powers, and Australia was way more dangerous than Canada. In Canada, there were no slave traders or corrupt governors. It was peaceful. The siblings were not peaceful.

Which is why they didn’t notice. The three siblings were too busy arguing and the two bystanders were too busy ignoring them to notice metal coils shooting up and wrapping around them. They didn’t notice until they were left with only their hands poking from the ground, the coils getting tighter around them.

“What the hell is this?” Kyoya struggled to move which in turn caused the coils to tighten around him even more.

“Uh-oh, there’s only one person who can control metal like this,” Madoka started. “Chi-yun!”

Said boy jumped down from one of the trees. “Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in!” He started stalking around them in a sneering way. “Chi-yun caught some of the strongest WBBA turds around. Chi-yun might get a promotion.”

“Why does he talk in third person?” Masamune turned to question his brother.

“Doesn’t matter,” Kyoya insisted. “Look here kid. When I get out of here, I’ll kill you!”

The two kept up their arguing and Masamune ended up joining. Ryuga started looking up at the trees to find a way to shoot fire that would deal with Chi-yun in a non-lethal way. Gingka was trying to shut the brothers up. And Madoka had figured out a solution. The groups were equipped with chips in the back of their necks that tracked their locations and blocked the response in their brains that would trigger their powers. Madoka knew what to do. She sucked a rock into her mouth before shooting it at Kyoya. It hit him right in the chip which broke off.

“Ow! Madoka!”

Madoka glared at Kyoya. It took him a second before he could feel his blood pumping with energy. His powers were back. In three seconds flat, he shot out of the hole with a gust of air before sending Chi-yun flying with another gust. The boy’s body crashed through the trees before hitting a rock and stopping. The coils around the other unwrapped and they climbed out.

“Great. Now that we’re finished with him, let’s all get rid of our chips so the director won’t target all of us.” Madoka suggested while the others nodded. All of them took the chips out and smashed them on the floor. “Okay. Kyoya jump up and try to find a river.”

“Why do I have to do it?”

“ _Why_ do _I_ have to give _you_ a reason for survival?” The two siblings glared at each other before Kyoya finally backed down. He decided that it was better to do as he was told rather than argue against his sister. “See anything yet?”

Kyoya looked in both directions before landing gracefully. “There’s a river to the east of here.”

“Which way is east?”

“I don’t know. Why don’t you ask Masamune?!”

“Uh-Uh! You can’t blame _me_ for your lack of directional sense!” The three siblings started arguing again, but now it was even louder than before. Ryuga and Gingka both shared exaggerated looks.

“Here we go again.” Ryuga tsked as he made his way over to the trio. “The Three Hyenas never stop arguing after all.” He pulled Madoka away from her two brothers before placing himself in between them.

“The Three Hyenas?” Madoka asked.

“It’s a nickname that all of us at the WBBA called you,” Gingka answered. “It’s cause you guys fight all the time.” 

“Obviously _Masamune_ got us that reputation,” Kyoya muttered under his breath so no one would hear.

But his brother heard him, “What was that?”

Ryuga rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time that day. “They’re not gonna stop.”

While the two kept on arguing, the rest of the group failed to notice someone watching them from the shadows. It was Chaoxin, who’s skin was dripping in poison, as he readied a bow and arrow. He had come along with Chi-yun to trap the agents but unfortunately the small child failed a very simple task. And it was Chaoxin’s turn to fix everything.

Chaoxin aimed the arrow at the top of Gingka’s spinal cord. It was dipped in a poison that would quickly paralyze its victim. He exhaled just as the arrow was released from his hold. Chaoxin watched in slow motion as Gingka was shoved out of the way, and the arrow ended up lodged in the arm of the Dragon Emperor.

“Ryuga!”

 _Are you kidding me?_ Chaoxin thought ruefully. _Nothing_ _is_ _going my way today_. He met the eyes of the group members.

“Look, Ryuga was not the intended target, but it’s whatever at this point. That’s a fast-acting poison, and its job is to paralyze it’s victims. So, yeah, good luck with living past sundown tomorrow.” With that warning, Chaoxin left the group.

“Ryuga,” Gingka knelt down next to the white-haired teen, “are you okay?” Gingka moved to touch the wound but his hand was shoved away by Madoka.

“Hold on. Touching it will spread the poison to you. We’ve got to get to a source of water and wash off the external drops. Ryuga, can you stand?”

Ryuga nodded and decided to stand up. He leaned on Masamune for support. The boys started following Madoka down to the river. While her brothers were arguing for a second time, she had been able to spot the river. 

Just as the sun was starting to set, the group had just made their way to a waterfall to set up camp. Madoka moved to wash over Ryuga’s wound, take out the arrow, and wrap it tightly. The boys decided to set up the tents and even started cooking fish for dinner. The tents were set up with the two brother in one, the two lovers were in another, and Madoka had her very own tent.

The group ate in a comfortable silence which seemed a bit uncharacteristic for them. Masamune was the first to fall asleep in his tent, Kyoya soon followed, the two lovers stayed awake long as they could, and Madoka stayed up the whole night researching Australian texts on her handheld. It was a quiet night.

The group ended waking up to Ryuga’s shouts of pain. Madoka rushed into the tent to see Gingka pushing pressure onto wound. Ryuga was shirtless which revealed the fact that the poison had spread to the entire right side of his chest and was climbing both up and down. It was only time for sunrise when she made this discovery.

“Shit! Okay, let’s get you outside.” Madoka and Gingka took him towards the bank of the waterfall as Kyoya and Masamune took down the camp. “I know that there’s a certain way to heal poison, but I don’t know what it is!”

“ _The sun'll come out tomorrow_ ,” the group watched in awe as a green portal opened up right in front of their fire pit. The portal opened to reveal a fair skinned girl who seemed around the same age as Madoka, with green eyes a brown hair contrasted with orange streaks. 

“ _Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow_ —ah, people!” The girl jumped back as she scanned the shocked faces in front of her. Her eyes landed on Ryuga and the spreading poison across his chest. “Oh no, wait, one of you is injured.... Hi!”

Madoka shot up with glee, “ **You’re one of them. You’re from Sydney. Hi! My name is Madoka**.”

The girl titled her head in confusion and surprise. How could Madoka know who to speak the language of people from Sydney? “ **Hello, Madoka. My name is Gaia and I can help heal your friend, if you would like that**.”

Madoka nodded enthusiastically before turning to her group. “Her name is Gaia, and she can heal Ryuga, guys! We should go with her.”

Masamune turned to whisper to Kyoya as Gingka brought over Ryuga. “Are we not going to mention that Madi can speak another language?” 

“Nope.”

Gaia sang her song again to make the portal open and the rest of them walked through it. As soon as the portal closed, they were shocked at the change of scenery. The portal show asked a new world that was bordered by an invisible dome, purple and blue skies, a bustling town, and mythical creatures launching into the air.

Sydney was a city hidden in time and dimensions. Dragons, unicorns, pegasuses, griffins, phoenixes, fairies, nymphs, trolls, centaurs, and humans all lived in the same coastal city. The sky housed one sun that shone brightly in a purplish-blue sky. The ocean waiter was so clear that you could see the ocean floor. It was a very magical world that only seemed to exist in dreams.

“Whoa,” Masamune said what they were all thinking. Sydney was a very magical place.

As the group walked towards Gaia’s home, they were offered many greetings and gifts from the citizens. The citizens of Sydney were always excited to see outsiders, including their pets. The group, of course, turned down the gifts politely just so they could quickly get Ryuga some help. They finally made it to Gaia’s home, and laid Ryuga down on a cot. 

“Okay, then. So it seems you were injured from a poison,” Gaia undid his bandages and scanned the entry wound. “But everything will be okay. Give me five minutes and you will be cured!”

Gaia started by grabbing a few purple leaves from a plant, and crushing them. When they were fully crushed, she poured hot water and honey over them and started mixing. The liquid quickly turned from purple to green. She spread the liquid over the entry wound before gesturing to Madoka. 

“I’m gonna need your help for this part. To fully heal poison wounds, you need two Healers to harmonize. The liquid I spread is just a way to slowly stop the poison. Madoka, are you ready?”

Kyoya made a move to leave the hut—he was bored—and Masamune decided to follow him. Gingka sat down next to Madoka to watch the process. Madoka took Gaia’s hand.

“I’m ready.”

Ryuga closed his eyes and took a deep breath as the two started singing. Gaia started and Madoka quickly joined in.

“ _ **Hun går ferilisseræna féressu. Hun går férilisserana irsser. Ruriguere. Ruriguere. Lissiræna hun går. Fîri lisinof. Fîri lisinof.**_ ”

As the two sang, magic seemed to flow from their joined hands and surround Ryuga’s body. His body became alight with yellow magic, and yellow butterflies popped from nowhere and landed on Ryuga’s body. Gingka watched as the butterflies swarmed the entire right side of his lover’s body. The girls repeated their very short song many times as the butterflies worked their magic. Soon, the light had faded as Ryuga was fully healed, the butterflies disappearing into thin air.

“There. You’re fully healed now,” Gaia smiled down at Ryuga before wrapping a cloak around him. “It tends to get cold at night, and Healing makes the patient sleep. Rest well.” Gaia stood up to leave her home and Madoka followed. She wanted a few of her questions to be answered.

“Hey,” Gingka sat down next to Ryuga while grabbing his hand. “How do you feel?”

“Refreshed.” Ryuga smiled down at him before looking over to where Madoka and Gaia had just left. “You wanna know what’s weird?”

“Sure.”

“I think it’s weird that Madoka can speak the language of indigenous Australians but could barely speak to modern-day Australians.”

“Maybe she learned from some books?” Gingka said it like a question. He had no idea what Ryuga was trying to point out.

“No. The indigenous have never even left the continent, plus they’re way too remote for anyone to find them. And she knows all of the songs. Either Madoka used to live in Sydney or something else is going on.”

Gingka scoffed, “Sydney is _way_ too remote to be used as a slave trading city. Madoka was probably never from here.”

“Yeah. Except for the fact that they only started building the barrier up around thirty years ago when the slave trade was just starting. And Madoka was a slave only fourteen years ago. She started when she was four, so there is a big chance that she was one of the last slaves from Sydney.”

“Your conspiracy theories are getting out of hand, Ryuga. I’m tired. Let’s take a nap,” Gingka laid down pulling Ryuga with him. 

The two teens rearranged themselves so that Gingka could lay his head on Ryuga’s chest with one arm tossed over his waist. Ryuga entangled one hand in Gingka’s hair while the other wrapped around his smaller waist. Their legs were tangled up in each other. They ended falling asleep to the sound of each other’s heartbeats.

———————  
  


Kyoya walked ahead of Masamune, quickly making his way to the beach. Masamune hastily dodged the many vendors and little girls who tried to distract him on his way over to his older brother. And then he ended up lost in a crowd of fairies who marveled at his hair.

“Wow, I’ve never seen a human like you before,” one fairy with pink skin exclaimed as she tugged on his black spikes. Her yellow and blue friends giggle as they did the same thing

At the same moment, a group of little boys and girls rushed up to Masamune.

“Hey, mister! Would you like to play soccer with us?”

Masamune shoved the fairies away and also walked around the group of kids. “Sorry, maybe next time.”

Masamune sped his way over to the beach, looking for Kyoya. He spotted him sitting under a weeping willow tree on a patch of grass on top of a sand dune. The younger teen sat down next to him and decided to watch the dragons play in the ocean water. The two settled into a comforting silence until Kyoya decided to speak up.

“So, um, Masamune, I need you to listen to me. There is something that I’ve been wanting to say for a while now.”

“I mean, I’ll listen to you. Just don’t get all sappy on me,” Masamune lay back to watch two of the dragons take flight. One was colored dark green with yellow spikes while the other was colored light green with red spikes. _Why do those dragons look like us?_

“I’m sorry,” Kyoya started. Masamune shot up to look at his older brother. “I’m sorry that I’ve never been a good older brother to you or Madoka. I’m sorry that I always pushed you two away when we were kids and even now. I feel like it’s my fault that your mom died, and I’m sorry that I never tried to have a relationship with her. I had no right to attack her or you. I feel like it’s my fault that you got captured in Africa; I should’ve been there with you but I wasn’t. 

“And I’m sorry that I never wanted to be your friend. You and Gingka are so close that it’s almost like your brothers. I have always wanted a lose relationship with you, but I couldn’t show it. I’m sorry that I was never good enough to be like Gingka. I’ll never be like him.”

“Are you joking?” Kyoya looked away from him.

“Masamune...”

“No, because you _must_ be joking. There’s no way _Kyoya_ _Tategami_ is seriously apologizing to _me_.”

“Masamune!” Kyoya finally turned to him so that Masamune could see the tears running down his cheeks. 

“Oh. So, you’re serious?” Masamune watched as his older brother wiped his tears away. This was more awkward than when Masamune first met Madoka. Masamune wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “I don’t accept your apology.”

“What?” Kyoya’s voice was now soft and wet. But also hurt which pained Masamune. It was time for Masamune to act like a bigger brother now.

“I don’t accept your apology because none of that is your fault. I get the fact that you didn’t like me as kids because I never liked you. But I still looked up to you because you _are_ _my_ _older_ _brother_. It didn’t matter to me that you pushed me away because I still loved you. Love you, present tense. You’re a great older brother because you at least try, and I know that Madoka feels the same way.” 

Masamune pulled him into a hug where Kyoya could cry into his shoulder. The boy’s sobs were calmed by Masamune stroking the middle of his back.

“And that whole thing with Gingka is so dumb. Just because Gingka and I are close doesn’t mean that I love him more that I love you. You will _always_ be my older brother, and Gingka will _never_ replace you. I love you even when you push me away. Don’t forget that, okay?”

Kyoya nodded vehemently into his chest. His sobs were finally subsided and he could breathe like normal again. “I won’t forget that. I promise.”  
  


———————  
  


Madoka and Gaia made their way onto a carriage. Gaia was on her way over to the Healing tents while Madoka just wanted a few questions answered. 

“Doesn’t it seem strange that I seemed to know that song you were singing? It was in ancient Australian,” Madoka looked over to Gaia in the carriage.

Gaia smiled understandingly, “No, it doesn’t seem that strange. All Australians will remember songs whether it’s in the ancient language or the modern-day one. We are taught songs from the moment we are conceived to the time that we take our final breaths. It’s a tradition. I bet you could even sing to the Prime Minister and they would starting singing along.”

“Oh. Well, where did you guys learn to heal? You don’t use beyblades.”

“Beyblades? You mean the spinning top game that small children play?” Gaia looked to her and Madoka nodded.

“Uhhh, no, we don’t get our powers from those things. Long ago, a star fragment had landed in Sydney. And all of our ancestors had gained powers just from being near it. They gained powers like clairvoyance, Healing, mind reading, control of the elements, control over animals, flight, invisibility, etc. The powers were passed from generation to generation. And because of this, our ancestors were hunted down as a sport. They would be killed, kidnapped, tortured, sterilized, or enslaved just because they had powers. This is why Sydney started building up a barrier to protect ourselves. Unfortunately, we were too late and now Healers are the only ones left with powers.”

The two teens climbed out of the car and made their way over to the healing tents. Gaia led Madoka down a long hallway towards a tent full of books. Books were spread out through every corner and were stacked up to the roof. Gaia picked up a thin red book with a failing binder. It was tattered and dusty.

“This book has seen better days. But in it is every Healing Song and what they could be used for. You’ll need it to continue your journey.” 

Madoka looked the book over before meeting Gaia’s eyes, “Thank you. But the reason my friends and I came here was to find Healers to come back to Japan with us. They would be protected, I promise, but I just need your permission and guidance to pick them.”

“Oh,” Gaia nodded slowly. “You can take six Healers with you but I’d have to come with. Like I said, I’m one of the Chief Healers, so they trust my leadership. I’d have to talk to the other chiefs, but I don’t see no problem with it.”

“Yeah. That would be great! Just let me call my friend so that we can get a ride out of here. I’ll make sure everything is a-okay!” Madoka grinned at her and Gaia walked out of the tent to go convince the other chiefs. Madoka let out a cheer as she pulled out her handheld laptop to send a message to Hikaru. 

“I wonder how it’s going in Canada.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also wondering what is going on in Canada. I hope you guys like Gaia, cause we will see more from her. The song that she and Madoka sang is literally a made-up language hat was featured in Forgotten Love by Aurora. Also, in a few chapters we will get to see someone form Madoka’s past.


	14. Phase 1 End: Baby, It’s Cold Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s cold in Canada. And yet it feels just like home to Chris. It had been a while since he’d been home, and he misses the freshly snow, the windchill, the frostbite, and the hot chocolate. Japan got cold but it never got as cold as Canada did. Now, the Canada arctic was Chris’s favorite part. It was where he learned to be such an amazing beyblade. But it’s also where he felt at most peace.
> 
> “I can’t believe that the arctic is where you feel the most calm. This is the last frontier. People die here,” Dynamis commented as they walked out of the airport and into the crisp, morning air.
> 
> Chris couldn’t help but laugh at his long time friend. The first time Dynamis came to Canada, he ended up sick for a week. Which meant that Chris couldn’t see him at all. But now, they could spend time together in Canada. In cold, freezing Canada.
> 
> “I just like the cold, that’s all,” Chris said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AO3 ruined my mood. This chapter was fully copy and pasted but then it got deleted right before I posted. Here’s Canada! I’ve been up since 6 am because of sleep deprivation, and I am tired.
> 
> WARNING: Use of slurs (f**, c**t, b**ner)  
> Depictions of bullying. Homophobia.   
> Skip the italicized part is it is triggering.

**  
WARNING: Use of slurs (f**, c**t, b**ner)  
Depictions of bullying. Homophobia.   
Skip the italicized part if it is triggering.**

It’s cold in Canada. And yet it feels just like home to Chris. It had been a while since he’d been home, and he misses the freshly snow, the windchill, the frostbite, and the hot chocolate. Japan got cold but it _never_ got as cold as Canada did. Now, the Canada arctic was Chris’s favorite part. It was where he learned to be such an amazing beyblade. But it’s also where he felt at most peace.

“I can’t believe that the arctic is where you feel the most calm. This is the last frontier. People _die_ here,” Dynamis commented as they walked out of the airport and into the crisp, morning air.

Chris couldn’t help but laugh at his long time friend. The first time Dynamis came to Canada, he ended up sick for a week. Which meant that Chris couldn’t see him at all. But now, they could spend time together in Canada. In cold, freezing Canada.

“I just like the cold, that’s all,” Chris said.

Jack bounced towards them with a camera, “I see so much inspiration here! Where should I start painting first?”

“Do you ever stop thinking about art, Jack?” Toby and Bao made their way over. 

Toby was another new agent that hailed from the new America Branch of the WBBA. He had gone to the same middle school as Ryuga, Jack, and Masamune. Toby was very nice but also incredibly shy. He could barely look Chris in the eye when they first met. But luckily, Jack helped him warm up to the other agents with his constant teasing.

“Oh, Toby, you wouldn’t understand my madness.”

“I don’t think anyone would.”

Dynamis and Chris shared a look before the older turned towards Bao. “Everything good or are you still feeling airsick?”

Bao stumbled over to them, groaning, “Everything hurts. And that Xanax did not help. When’s our taxi getting here?” The red-haired teen leaned over a garbage can.

“Hold on. I need to call for one first,” Chris went to pull out his phone when Bao started vomiting. Dynamis went over to rub his back while the others watched in disgust.

“I need a new canvas, and this mess of a person is ruining my inspiration.”

Chris gestured towards a glacier in the distance. “Why don’t you just use that?” The glacier slowly moved in the opposite direction of the airplanes. It was a nice shade of light blue and scaled over 40 feet.

“Oooh! A glacier. Perfect!” Jack started rushing towards the glacier so he could take pictures of it. Toby started dragging him back towards the others. Bao finally stops vomiting his dinner from yesterday before sitting on the floor. Just as everyone settled down, a black limo pulled up to them. 

Chris walked over to the window and knocked on it, “Are you our driver?”

The driver nodded before gesturing for them to get into the limo. Dynamis and Jack packed all the bags into trunk of the limo before they piled in. Chris handed the driver, the directions to the cabin in the woods. The driver accepted, and then pulled up the black border that separated them.

“I have an uneasy feeling,” Bao whispered to Chris. In return, he got a look that said ‘are you sure it’s not your stomach?’ Bao rolled his eyes before leaning against the window. “I know something will go wrong.”

The drive continued on in silence. Soft music played through the back of the limo. Chris began to notice storm clouds forming in the distance. He now began to feel uneasy. A light snow began to fall, and before Chris could ask the driver about snow tires, the car began to swerve. The group shouted for their driver to slow down as they went barreling down a hill covered in snow. The car crashed through multiple trees while rolling down the mountain. Eventually, the car ended up slamming into a tree at the edge of the hill.

“Everybody okay?” Chris asked as he sat up, and he got groans in response. The group had been shifted and rolled around repeatedly in the back. The seatbelts had come undone as soon as the car had started to swerve uncontrollably. 

Dynamis pushed open the door so that they could climb out. The limo was wrecked because of rolling down what seemed to be an endless cliff covered in slippery snow, jagged rocks, and rough trees. The car was battered and many pieces of important machinery had fallen out in the crash. And yet there were no injuries. 

Toby went to check on the driver. “Hey, are you okay?” He opened the door to find out that their driver was gone. “He’s gone!”

Jack turned to him, “What do you mean that he’s gone?”

“I mean exactly that, Jack! Our driver bailed! That’s probably why we’re on this mountainside.”

Bao looked towards Chris, “So, um, what do we do now? Aren’t those storm clouds?” He jabbed his finger towards the sky where more gray clouds were forming. And the snow was starting to fall harder.

“We should walk up the mountain. It’s only about ten feet. And then we should go looking for shelter,” Chris suggested.

Dynamis disagreed, “No, we should stay in the car. Maybe then we could wait for emergency help.”

“I vote walking to find shelter.”

“I’m not gonna go walking through a possible blizzard just to find shelter that doesn’t exist.”

“Well, I’m not staying in the car and waiting to freeze to death, Dy!”

“Okay, you know what,” Bao moved in between them, “why don’t we split up? I’ll go with Chris up the mountain, and Jack and Toby can stay with Dynamis. We’ll use Yuki’s walkie-talkies to communicate. They go over a distance of 3000 miles. Is that okay?”

Dynamis shook his head, “I don’t like it. Something bad is bound to happen.”

“Something bad already happened!” Chris snapped. “Our driver almost left us to die on the side of the mountain in the Canadian arctic!”

Dynamis was a bit miffed, “So you’re lashing out at _me_ for something _I_ didn’t cause?”

Bao grabbed Chris’s wrist to pull him back, “Let’s go before you two start fighting. Toby, make sure nothing worse happens.”

“Roger, that,” Toby fake saluted as the two moved to walk away. Dynamis and Jack made their way back into the car. 

The sky turned even darker as their argument had started. The uneasy feeling began to depress even more into Bao’s chest.

“I just hope we all get to go back to Japan safely.”

———————

It was just starting to snow about an thirty minutes later when Jack started getting cabin fever. It wasn’t cold in the car, despite the crash, the battery and engine was still working so they could have heat. But it was the lack of artistry in the surrounding scenery. Jack had spent the past hour staring at the mountainside, evergreen trees, and falling snow, and still felt no inspiration. It was killing the artist inside.

“I hate this,” Jack opened the car door to make his way to the trunk, “I cannot stand this lack of creativity!” He threw open the trunk, and brought out his suitcase. His art supplies stumbled out of the bag. Both Toby and Dynamis poked their heads through the sunscreen.

“Did you just call God uncreative?” Toby looked down at him. “That’s kind of pushing it, friend.”

Jack glared at him from his sketchbook. “Be quiet, Tobias! I have found my inspiration. I have decided to draw our horrible car accident. And then we get back to Japan, I will do an oil painting.”

“If that’s what makes you happy.” Toby slipped back into the car just as Dynamis walked over to Jack.

“Jack, get back in the car. Not only is it snowing, but there’s a blizzard on the horizon. You can finish your sketch in there,” Dynamis offered him a hand that was immediately smacked away.

“No! I can’t! You just don’t understand,” Jack glared at him for a second before turning back to his sketchbook.

“Jack. Get back in the car,” Dynamis’s voice was soft yet firm.

“No.”

“Jack.”

“No!” 

Toby poked his head out again, “Can both of you get back in? You’ll get frostbite and _I’ll_ get in trouble.”

“It’s not my fault that this purple haired _freak_ is messing with my art process! Maybe if this _cunt_ wasn’t on my ass...”

“What did you call me?!” Dynamis moved to grab him but was stopped by Jack tapping his forehead. He had activated his Illusionist power and had placed Dynamis into a trance.

“I called you a cunt,” Jack’s hand moved to cup Dynamis’s face. His fingers curled under the taller male’s chin which brought them closer. “Let’s take a walk down memory lane, shall we?”

Toby rushed out of the car and over to them, “What did you do?! You revealed your powers too early.”

Jack waved him away with his free hand, “He won’t remember a thing. Now, Prince Dynamis, does _cunt_ bring back any memories?” Jack’s well-manicured hands caressed his face slowly. “Follow my finger.” His pointer finger trailed down his neck, past his breastbone, over his abs, and then back up to his forehead. “Go for a walk in the snow.”

Dynamis robotically stood up before making his way up the mountain. His eyes were glazed over and unfocused. Jaggedly, he made his way up, up, up towards the roadside. The snow kept falling.

“Now, that he’s gone,” Jack turned back to finish his drawing while Toby climbed back into the car.

Dynamis was walking up the hill, when the illusion was finally brought to him.   
.

.

.

**WARNING: Use of slurs (f**, c**t, b**ner)  
Depictions of bullying. Homophobia.   
Skip the italicized part is it is triggering.**

  
_He was transported back to his house in Japan. Tithi was in his room playing video games, and the oven was on. In front of him, there was Aguma. His arms were wide open and inviting him into a hug. Dynamis melted at the sight, and moved to bury himself in his boyfriend’s arms._

_“Aguma, you’re back. I can’t believe you’re back,” Aguma’s voice cracked at the end of the sentence. “It’s been so long. I-I thought you forgot about me.”_

_Aguma’s hand moved in small circles on his back, “My treasure, I would never forget you. Tell me about your day.”_

_“My day? Well,” Dynamis let out a wet laugh as he looked up before stepping back. “Aguma! You’re bleeding!” Aguma’s eyes and ears had blood pouring out. His neck was bent in a way that it shouldn’t be. And his jaw was ripped at the sides._

_“What’s wrong, big bro?” Dynamis whipped around to see Tithi in the same sight as Aguma. The house burst into flames and he could feel the heat choke him._

“ _What? What’s wrong with you guys?” Dynamis backed up into the wall as they moved closer. “Stop! Stop!”_

_The house fell away to darkness and silence. Dynamis stumbled as he looked around for a source of light. When he finally found one, he started crawling towards it. Dynamis was transported back into his old castle bedroom. He was playing with his stuffed animals as he heard his parents talking outside his door._

_“We should get rid of him, my love. He’s useless. He won’t produce an heir. Look at him, he’s nothing but a **faggot**.”_

_“He is a **child**! And my **son**! So he will be treated as such!” _

_Dynamis watched as his mother picked him up slowly before glaring at his father._

“ _And you can leave! I don’t need a husband like you around my baby!”_

_Before Dynamis could react, he was transported to another memory. This time he was sitting in the playground at secondary school. He had been shoved to the ground and mud was dumped on him._

_“Ha-ha! Look at the **beaner**! Covered in mud!”_

_“Yeah, what a **freak**!” _

_Dynamis flinched as more mud was thrown at him. But he didn’t cry, Dynamis never did. He just bundled everything up inside his heart. One day, he would let his true feelings show, but he wouldn’t give his bullies any power in seeing him cry._

_._

_._

_._

_Dynamis was transported again to a different time. It was about a month after he had sent his first letter to Aguma. He had just gotten a response back. He had brought the letter with him to school to read. Dynamis was so excited, he was practically vibrating until lunch. Finally, he got to read it. Unfortunately, his bullies snatched it from him._

“ _Hey, look, the **freak’s** got a love letter!” His tormentor laughed in his face and moved to rip it up. Dynamis reach over his desk to punch him in the face and get back the letter. The classroom fell silent. “You fucking **cunt**! I’ll kill you!”_

_Dynamis blanched. And then he ran. And he never stopped running._

_._

_._

_._

Dynamis ran subconsciously as the blizzard raged around him. He needed the pain to end. Dynamis needed it all to stop. 

———————

Chris and Bao had spent the past thirty minutes walking through the light snow fall using a tracker to make sure they never got lost. It was a bit hard to navigate through the storm, but they found their way to each other by using Yuki’s specially made flashlights. Suddenly, on the horizon Chris was able to spot a cabin. He gestured over to Bao so that they could make their way over to the shoulder.

The two teens made their way over to the door of the cabin, and slowly opened it. They were surprised by how brightly lit the cabin was, even the fireplace was active. But they were more surprised to see the sight of what seemed to be another teen looking right back at them.

He had brown hair with orange streaks, green eyes, and black framed glasses. The boy was wearing heavy skiing clothes and was covered in snow.

“ **Bonjour** ,” the boy tilted his head slightly. “ **Je m’appelle Elliot. Qui êtes vous**?” [1]

Chris answered automatically, “ **Je m’appelle Chris et c’est Bao. Nous devons chercher un Healer. Es-tu lui**?” [2]

Something seemed to click in Elliot’s head, “ **Oui, oui. Je suis lui. Quelqu’un a volé ma voiture. Désolé**.” [3] He bowed profusely before grinning at them.

Bao looked between them, “Okay. Can we speak in English please? My lack of French is straining.”

Elliot’s smile seemed to even grow more, “Yes, yes. I’m sorry. I am the Healer you are looking for, but someone stole my limo. So that’s why I couldn’t pick you up at the airport.”

Bao shared a look with Chris. “We should call the others.”

Chris pulled out the walkie-talkie and quickly dialed the number that Toby. It took a moment for him to answer, but when he did, they could mainly hear the blizzard in the background. The storm had hit, and it was only getting closer to the cabin.

“Chris? Is that you?” Toby’s voice came out staticky and faded. Chris turned up the reception on his walkie-talkie.

“Yeah. It’s me, we found the cabin and the Healer. How about you guys? Is everything okay?”

“Uhhh, not really,” Toby’s voice quieted down for a moment as the wind roared, “Dynamis left.”

“He left?” Chris’s voice rose with panic. “What do you mean Dynamis left?!”

“I mean that he went looking for you guys. He got really worried,” Toby lied. He was lucky that he had time to figure out an excuse. 

Chris shoved the walkie-talkie into Bao’s chest before making his way outside. Ignoring both protests from Bao and Elliot, he rushed into the storm and made his way down the mountain to the road. Chris started calling Dynamis’s name as he walked towards the roadway. He had to find his friend.

“Dynamis! Dynamis!” Chris called out but the wind carried his voice. “Dynamis, please! Answer me! I’m sorry. Just answer...” Chris’s voice quieted down just as the storm did. It stopped snowing and the wind stopped blowing. The storm stopped. Chris plowed on.

“Dynamis!”

Bao turned back to Elliot, “Come on. We need to get my friends before the storm starts up again. Do you have another car?”

Elliot nodded as he handed him the keys, “Yes, but how did he do that? The storm stopped.”

“It’s probably just a lull in the storm. Come on!”

“ **Ce n’est pas ainsi que fonctionnent les blizzards** ,” [4] Elliot muttered as he closed the front door.

———————

Chris had decided to wait for the others to search with him, despite his inner worries. He knew that it’d be easier to find Dynamis if five pairs of eyes were looking for him. But that didn’t mean, he didn’t yell at Toby and Jack for letting Dynamis go alone. Chris was livid and worried. And those two don’t usually mix together. The storm was starting to come back.

Bao was the first to point out Dynamis. “There he is! Elliot stop the car!” He was pointing over to Dynamis drunkenly walking towards a ravine.

Elliot pulled over, and the car had barely stopped before Chris was already climbing out. Chris ran towards his friend who was edging closer to the ravine. Elliot and Bao decided to follow after him while Toby and Jack sat in the car.

“Jack, turn your illusion thingy off. We aren’t supposed to _kill_ anybody. Let him go,” Toby gritted his teeth and watched as Jack waved his hand around.

“There. It’s off,” Jack’s face quickly went from neutral to shock. “S _hit_.”

Dynamis has fallen backwards into the ravine as the spell wore off. Chris reached for him but he was too late. The only thing he could do was watch his friend fall to his death. Chris cried out as Dynamis silently fell. The storm around him raged harder and harder.

And then, miraculously snow and ice started reaching up from the ground to catch and wrap around Dynamis. The snow and ice kept reaching up, up, and up until it stopped in the middle of the opening of the ravine. Slowly, a crude snow bridge connected Dynamis to the others. Chris took one look at his hands before stepping into the bridge.

The bridge went from an off-white colored snow to a dark blue polished ice bridge. It stretched to the other side of the ravine, and even grew rails around the bridge. Dynamis climbed out of his snow tower, and it fell away to become a part f the ice bridge. Chris fell to his knees.

“I’m sorry,” he was crying. The snow turned into a light drizzle. “Please, don’t do that again. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you hate yourself. Please, I...I.. can’t...”

Dynamis pulled him into a tight hug. “Shh. It’s okay. I’m not mad. Shh. It’s okay.”

Chris sobbed even louder, “I _hurt_ you!”

“No, you didn’t. You did good. You activated your powers. You did so well, Chris. I’m proud of you,” Dynamis squeezed him before placing a kiss to his forehead. “You did good.”

The two shakily made their way over to the others on the other side of the ravine. They then watched as the bridge dissolved into snow, and fell to the bottom of the ravine. 

Elliot frowned as more confusion washed over him, “Who _are_ you people?”

Bao squeezed his shoulder in a reassuring way, “Why don’t we talk more in the cabin?”

———————

Dashan unbuttoned his jacket as he made his way out of his taxi and into his hotel room. He was frustrated because not only were they alive, another one of them had awakened their powers. Dashan was falling behind, and he didn’t like it. He opened the bathroom door, stripped his clothes off, and then joined his boyfriend in the tub. 

“Phase Two starts next week. I need you to anonymously contact and pay the Garcias to kidnap someone for me.”

Chao Xin—who was reading while taking a soak—barely looked up before asking, “Who do they need to kidnap? The small one?”

“Just contact them. And activate our mole. I can’t have him slipping right now.”

Chao Xin placed the book down, “Do you really think we need _him_? Isn’t he getting too close—.”

Dashan snapped, “ _Everyone’s getting too close_. Call the Garcias. Activate the queen. And get ready, because a lot of people are gonna die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Phase One. Phase Two will start after the next chapter. Each Phase will start with a new reveal and finish with a declaration of war. In between each Phase, there will be a chill chapter so we can all relax. Also, I took French for three years and still had to use Google Translate.
> 
> Which person will activate their powers next, huh?
> 
> Translation:
> 
> [1]: My name is Elliot. Who are you?
> 
> [2]: My name is Chris and this is Bao. We are searching for a Healer. Are you him?
> 
> [3]: Yes, yes. I am him. Someone stole my car. I’m sorry.
> 
> [4]: That’s not how blizzards work.
> 
> Leave comments and kudos!!!


	15. A Good Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was an early Sunday morning where Madoka was finishing up in her weekly cleaning. Despite being able to afford a cleaning crew like everyone else, her brothers didn’t want one. (Something about wanting to live normally, but they worked for the WBBA, so what do they know?). Madoka was currently cleaning the trophy room in the basement, when she stumbled upon a box. The box was had all three of their beyblades. Gingerly, she picked up each one to clean.
> 
> “I have all type of games, really. So it’s your choice. I’ll play whatever.” Masamune turned to Bao as he showed him his game collection. The two teens were in the living room about to play video games for their “date”. (It wasn’t a date, but who cares if Bao knew what this truly was).
> 
> “Hey, you’ve got Mario Kart. Let’s play that,” Bao pulled out the game cartridge and moved to place it into Masamune’s Nintendo switch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, again. Here is a nice little chapter to make y’all feel all happy and warm inside. No warnings or anything bad. But some very cute things happen between Bao/Masamune. I hope you guys like it.

  
It was an early Sunday morning where Madoka was finishing up in her weekly cleaning. Despite being able to afford a cleaning crew like everyone else, her brothers didn’t want one. (Something about wanting to live normally, but they worked for the WBBA, so what do they know?). Madoka was currently cleaning the trophy room in the basement, when she stumbled upon a box. The box was had all three of their beyblades. Gingerly, she picked up each one to clean.

“I have all type of games, really. So it’s your choice. I’ll play whatever.” Masamune turned to Bao as he showed him his game collection. The two teens were in the living room about to play video games for their “date”. (It wasn’t a date, but who cares if Bao knew what this truly was).

“Hey, you’ve got Mario Kart. Let’s play that,” Bao pulled out the game cartridge and moved to place it into Masamune’s Nintendo switch. 

“I might kick your ass, but okay then,” Masamune teased to make Bao laugh. The two of them blushed as their fingers brushed against each other as they grabbed their respective controllers. It was going to be a long day, and it’s just getting started.

The front door banged open as Kyoya rushed in from his morning jog. Connected to his hip was no other than Yu and Tithi. The two ten-year-olds were yelling about wanting to battle with Kyoya.

“Come on, Yo-Yo! It’s only one battle,” Yu groaned as Kyoya shoved him to floor.

“Yeah! Come on, Yo-Yo!” Tithi, the follower, was also shoved to the ground.

“I will never battle you two! And stop calling me that!” Kyoya growled at them once more before making his way downstairs. Usually, his morning jog would calm him down, but it seemed that the two kids riled him back up.

Yu sighed sadly before making eye contact with Masamune, “Hi Masa-moo-moo! Can Tithi and I join you guys on your video game date? We’re bored.”

“Yeah. Like _really_ bored!” Tithi pouted as he made his way to hug Bao.

Bao chuckled as he hugged the younger boy back, “Sure, you guys can join us on our date. Right, Masamune?” 

_Did he just call this a date?_ Masamune nodded mutely. And Yu ended up climbing into his lap while Tithi sat in Bao’s. _Okay, this just got weird._

“Yay! Let me pick our driver, Masa-moo-moo!”

“Me too! Me too!” 

Kyoya made his way towards the trophy room. Holding Leone was another way that he could calm himself down if the running didn’t work. It was either that or bothering Chris, but he was busy training his powers. And Kyoya respected his boyfriend. So, he made his way down to the basement to find Madoka touching something. Not something. More like his Leone.

“Hey!” Kyoya stomped over to her. Madoka jumped before placing Leone behind her back. “Don’t touch my Leone!” He snatched her wrist to grab Leone.

“Calm down! I’m not hurting it. Why do you have to be so protective over him?” Madoka rubbed her wrist. “He was dusty, jeez.”

“You don’t get it do you?!”

“No! But do you care to enlighten me?!” 

The two continued their arguing as the boys played their video game upstairs. Masamune was currently in first places with Yu, Bao, and Tithi picking up the rear. Suddenly, they could hear the arguing from downstairs. Masamune crashed as he got more and more annoyed by their loud nature. Finally fed up, Masamune tossed his controller onto the couch, pushed Yu off his lap, and made his way to downstairs.

“Can you two shut the hell up?! I’m trying to focus!”

Madoka turned to him, “You don’t need to focus to play a video game, you one-brain celled idiot!”

“Yeah! And Madoka started this by touching _my_ Leone!”

“I was _cleaning_ him!”

Masamune shrugged, “I guess I’ll join now. Who keeps forgetting to put the milk back in the fridge every morning?!”

“It’s not me!” They both answered while Masamune held back his laugh.

“Well, it was one of you guys!”

Their sound traveled upstairs as the race finished. Tithi wound up in first place, surprisingly. Bao shared a look with Yu as the noise carried upstairs. Their argument sounded unimportant but it was how they communicated. So Bao and Tithi didn’t mind although Yu did.

Yu groaned as he buried his face into his hands, “Today is gonna be a very bad day.”

———————

  
Gingka hummed as he listened to Kenya’s story over the video call. He was making lunch when he had gotten a call from Ryuga’s little brother. The two of them had decided to go skiing in some ski resort in Hakuba, Japan for their day off. Kenta was currently talking a mile a minute while also holding his bleeding nose.

“So, why is your nose bleeding again?” Gingka asked as soon as he was done mixing his salad.

“Because,” Kenta dragged out the last syllable. “Ryuga was teaching me how to ski, but he forgot how to tell me to stop. So, I ended up crashing into a tree at over _twenty_ _miles_ _per_ _hour_! But luckily, the nice doctor lady says that my noise isn’t broken, just bruised.”

“Ryuga, why didn’t you teach Kenta how to stop?” Gingka asked in a teasing tone.

Ryuga showed up behind Kenta to hand him a towel and ice pack. “Shut up, Gingka.” His voice held no malice, but he said it more in an endearing way.

“Sorry, Ryuga.” Gingka took a sip of his lemonade. “At least you guys are having fun. I was woken up at 6 am this morning to go shopping for suits with Sophie. I regret giving her a key.”

“What do we need suits for?” Ryuga asked.

“Sophie and Wales are getting married. So, they’re throwing ball, like always.”

“I’m not going to that.”

“Too late. You’re my date.”

Ryuga groaned as he walked away from the camera. (He wasn’t really annoyed but he liked to pretend that he was). Kenta and Gingka shared a look before busting out into laughter. It took them a while to calm down as their belly laughs subsided into soft giggles. Gingka missed this. He missed having a normal day with just slight inconveniences, like Sophie. It was nice.

“Oh,” Gingka turned towards the clock. “It’s almost noon. Don’t you guys have an ice skating party or something?”

Kenta jumped out, “Oh, yeah. Ryuga, we gotta go!”

“With your nose like that?”

“Yeah, I’ll just put on a bandaid like Gingka does! Can we go, pleaseeeeeeee?”

“Fine, fine. I’ll get the car.”

Kenta turned back to Gingka, “See you.” The call ended.  
Gingka pouted as silence filled the room. Now not only did he miss Kenta and Ryuga, but he never even got to explain his nose bandaid. It was honestly an unsolved mystery at this point. Gingka decided to move on.

While Gingka was busy being pouty, Ryuga and Kenta made their way onto the ice skating rink. Kenta held Ryuga’s hand as he slipped onto the ice. Slowly, the two brothers worked in tandem to help Kenta get his footing on the slippery surface. It made Ryuga remember the first time he taught Kenta to beyblade. And now here he was, learning to ice skate. 

“You’ve really grown up, haven’t you kid?” Ryuga smiled down at him proudly while Kenta beamed back up at him.

“Of course I did. I have a really cool big brother to live up to!” 

“Oh yeah?” Ryuga moved so that he was skating next to Kenta instead of in front. 

He couldn’t help but feel pride blooming his chest as he thought about how quickly Kenta had grown up. One day, Kenta was a four year old who could barely spell his name. The next day, he was activating his own powers and making friends. It was a strange but nice feeling.

Kenta stopped as his eyes lifted from the floor and towards someone else. Ryuga followed his line of sight to see a young girl alone on the ice. She was dressed in a glittery red dress as she spun gracefully on the ice. She looked to be around Kenta’s age. And Ryuga had an idea.

“You wanna go talk to her?” Ryuga watched as Kenta’s face turned almost as red as the girl’s dress.

“Wha? No, no! I don’t wanna talk to her.”

“So, you just wanna stare?” Ryuga shrugged. “That sounds creepy to me.”

“No! I just think she’s pretty!”

Ryuga smiled mischievously, “Okay, then. I’ll just talk to her.”

Kenta watched, mortified, as Ryuga made his way over to the girl. His blush grew darker as Ryuga stopped the girl from dancing and then pointed over to Kenta. The two then spoke for what seemed like two minutes, but felt like years to Kenta. He was on the verge of a breakdown when Ryuga came back to him with a little slip of paper.

“Her name is Mirabelle. And this is her phone number. I think she likes you,” Ryuga handed him the paper before he started to skate again.

Kenta looked at the paper, then Mirabelle, and then back to the paper. He could feel his heart in his throat. Did he just get a girl’s phone number? And it was a pretty girl? Kenta felt like he was dreaming. That is, until Ryuga dumbed snow on him.

“Are you frozen or what? Someone’s gonna trip over you, short stack.”

Kenta numbly grabbed his hand as they started ice skating again. His other hand slipped the paper into his pocket. Mirabelle was a nice name. And she was pretty. And Kenta was happy. 

It was a good day.

———————

Dynamis sighed as he stared at the piece of paper on his desk. Ever since his trip to Canada, he has had a baggy feeling to write to Aguma. Dynamis didn’t know why since he couldn’t even remember what happened in Canada or how he ended up in that ravine. But he still felt like he had to talk to Aguma. But they haven’t spoken since the Spring Ball, and honestly it would feel awkward to call now. Plus, Aguma might be busy in a meeting or something important. Dynamis’s nagging feeling of desire was not important.

It was at that moment that his phone started blaring a familiar and specific ringtone. Aguma has picked that song out, so he could be the only one calling.

Gingerly, Dynamis answered. “Aguma?”

“Darling,” Aguma’s voice boomed through the phone. “I hear that it’s your first day off since April. No training and no missions. So, I decided to call and check on you. I miss hearing your voice. How are you?”

Dynamis knew what that question meant. It meant that Aguma was free for however long Dynamis needed him to be. And that Aguma was ready for anything he wanted to say. Dynamis could barely hold any tears as he started to talk.

“Oh God. So much has happened, I-I don’t even know where to start...”

Aguma’s soft voice helped calm him down, “That’s okay. Take your time.”

“Alright. Um, so, Africa...”

Dynamis was having a good day.

———————

The day off was also a perfect day for Gaia to make new friends as the girls had their annual Girls Day. After Madoka was done cleaning, Hikaru and Gaia picked her up so they could meet Sophie at the mall. Sophie had been there since the morning as she was picking suits for the guys. But now it was the time for dresses, and she already had an idea which dresses she wanted.  
  
Sophie spotted the other girls at the other entrance, “Hey, ladies! Long time no see.”

“I know,” Madoka squealed. “Let’s see your ring.”

Sophie brandished her left hand where the ring sat. It was an emerald-cut sapphire and pear-shaped diamond halo ring. It costed Wales over $ 2.1 million which was a small price to pay for his longtime sweetheart. Hikaru and Madoka marveled at the ring while Gaia looked on in a confused yet indifferent expression. 

“Wales says the ring was made based on what he wanted. And that no expense was wasted.”

Gaia titled her head, “How rich _are_ you guys?”

“That’s besides the point,” Hikaru waved her question away. “I can’t wait til I get married!”

“That’s an if,” Madoka said. “And it’s only happening _if_ you ask Tsubasa out, but you’re too shy.”

“Quiet! He could be here.”

“Eagle boy leaves his house?” Gaia cocked an eyebrow before sharing a look with Madoka.

Sophie scoffed, “Anyways, let’s go dress shopping for my engagement party. The theme is masquerade.”

Hikaru and Sophie started walking ahead to the store. Madoka and Gaia stayed behind them as they looked around the mall.

“Who would you like to get married to, Gaia?”

“Mmm, I don’t know, but I hope I get to meet _her_ soon.”

Madoka smiled as she grabbed Gaia’s hand so they could walk faster. If Gaia blushed, then she didn’t notice it. And if Madoka smiled, then the other girl pretended to not notice. The two teens kept holding hands even after they caught up and got into the store. 

Madoka was going to have a good day. 

———————

Masamune and Bao decided to take the younger kids to the country fair just so Kyoya could have some quiet. The fair cam only once to town and it was the first time the WBBA had given them a day off around the same time it was here. So, they went. Masamune paid for the tickets and wristbands for rides. And the day started.

“Hey! Don’t get lost, you too!” Masamune called after them as they ran towards the zoo. “So, what do you wanna do first?”

Bao was looking up at one of the prizes for a game kiosk. It was some kind of creature that seemed to be a cross of a bear, raccoon, and bird. It was weird. But he liked it.

“I don’t know what that thing is but I want it,” Bao grinned at Masamune. “You mind getting that for me?”

“No. But you owe me.”

Masamune picked up the baseball, waited a few seconds before throwing the ball at a a stack of bottles. The bottles toppled over, and the vendor handed them the toy. Bao’s smile grew even more as he squeezed the stuffed animal. Masamune barely had time to react before Bao was grabbing his hand and dragging him to another game. 

The day at the county fair was spent trying many sugary foods, playing games, winning prizes, and riding rides. Multiple times, Yu and Tithi ran up to them and would smash water balloons onto their backs. The two children would then be grabbed and dragged onto a ride. The whole time, Bao never let go of Masamune’s hand unless he had to play a game or use the restroom. They could be ending and their hands would still be entwined. Their hands felt like two puzzle pieces finally finding each other. 

“This is nice,” Bao laid his head onto Masamune’s shoulder as they sat against a tree on the top of a hill. 

Fireworks would start soon and Masamune had found the perfect spot to watch them. It was on a secluded hill that wasn’t too far from the fair, but it was far enough that it was quiet out there. If it wasn’t for Yu and Tithi, the only noise would be their joint breathing and the crickets. But their noise brought a sense of home to the two older teens. 

“I like spending time with you. I like you.”

Masamune’s face burned as he squeezed Bao’s hand again, “I like you too.”

“Awugh! Tithi, that was our last balloon!” Yu cried as it splashed on him. They were bound to get each other wet so it wasn’t a surprise.

“Sorry!” Tithi shouted. “Ooh, look, fireworks!”

The first explosion of color sounded. It was a bright red that quickly faded as two more exploded into the sky. Soon, there were bursts of blue, green, yellow, orange, purple, pink, and white. Yu and Tithi fell silent as they were mesmerized by the fireworks. Bao cupped Masamune’s face to press a quick kiss onto his nose.

Masamune started at his face for a moment before bringing their lips into a kiss. Their lips moved in slow synchronization with each other as the fireworks bursted around them. They separated and then turned to go back to watching the fireworks.   
  
Yu decided he had a good day.

As soon as the fireworks ended, Bao and Masamune stood back up and led the kids back to the parking lot. Bao had decided to take the kids home so that Masamune wouldn’t be late to his late night argument. As soon as the kids were strapped into the backseat, they fell asleep. Dried sugar and water covered their faces as total exhaustion hit them. Bao placed all of their prizes into the passenger seat before he turned to Masamune.

“I had a fun time today.”

“Me too. Good night, Bao.”

“Night, Masamune.”

———————

As Masamune made his way back home, the world fell alseep. Dynamis and Aguma had fallen asleep talking to each other. Gaia, Hikaru, and Sophie had just finished their dinner and were dropping Madoka off. Gingka climbed into bed after saying goodbye to Kenta and Ryuga again. Kenta had looked at Mirabelle’s phone number one more, and then Ryuga rested. 

Kyoya was currently sitting in front of the fire place when his two siblings both came down from their showers. Madoka joined up on his right side. Masamune joined up on his left side. The knitted quilt around them was tightened even more as a spring breeze chilled the room. 

“How was your day?” Kyoya asked his siblings.

“Oh. I just went shopping with the girls. Nothing exciting happened.” Madoka forgot to mention how she spent the whole day with Gaia while ignoring the other two girls. (But her brothers didn’t need to know that). “Masamune, how about yours?”

“Um, Bao and I took the twerps to the county fair. And, before you ask, it _wasn’t_ a date _or_ a double date. Yu and Tithi aren’t romantically involved.”

“Just wait five years. They’ll turn into Aguma and Dynamis,” Kyoya remarked as he smiled softly.

“I had a good day today.”

Kyoya nodded, “We all had very good days.”

(And I hope you have one too, my beloved reader).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Phase Two will start soon! I hope you guys have a good day tho. I love each and every one of you.
> 
> Also, I already know how this story ends, but I don't know how to get there. I've already written it. And I know who dies next.
> 
> But anyways...
> 
> Drink some water. Eat some food. Talk to people. Stay safe. Love you!!
> 
> Leave comments and kudos!!!


	16. Phase 2 Start: The Blessed Child & the Brazilian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was about a week since everyone had their day off. Tsubasa, Hikaru, and the Director has made a discovery. And they had decided to call in all the agents—except for the young ones—so they could fully explain the prophecy of the Metal King. 
> 
> The agents sat down at the table that wrapped around the room while Tsubasa, Director Hagane, and Hikaru stood in the middle of them. That air was tense as everyone got ready to be fed new information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we’re back! This is so exciting y’all, Phase Two! So, we start off with a big reveal about someone you know. Also, this Phase will mainly focus on the younger ones like how Phase One was mainly focused of the older teens. This will also be a pretty sad era for a few individuals.
> 
> I hope y’all like it!

  
It was about a week since everyone had their day off. Tsubasa, Hikaru, and the Director has made a discovery. And they had decided to call in all the agents—except for the young ones—so they could fully explain the prophecy of the Metal King. 

The agents sat down at the table that wrapped around the room while Tsubasa, Director Hagane, and Hikaru stood in the middle of them. That air was tense as everyone got ready to be fed new information.

“As you know, every 50 years a new Metal King is elected, but what you don’t know is how. There are prerequisites to becoming a candidate. One, you must be an hair to a throne—whether prince or princess—or married to one. Two, you must be of a certain age. And three, you should be powerful,” the director paused for a moment. “But there is still one factor, and that is being worthy of the Blessed Child’s choosing. Tsubasa, if you could continue.”

Tsubasa nodded as he started, “Right. Now, the Blessed Child is someone who was _born_ with a set of powers rather than being gifted them, like the rest of us. They’re younger than us, possibly around the age of 10 to 12. We have no idea who they are or where they are. But, we do know what to look for. Usually, the Blessed Child could spout wings from their back. And they have unlimited powers which could be anything from shapeshifting, the ability to fix anything, time manipulation, element manipulation, etc. The reason we were chosen to get our powers was because once we found the Blessed Child, we need them to trust us.”

“And our powers are the main bond between the Blessed Child and us,” Hikaru continued. “We _need_ the Blessed Child to trust us. Because if they don’t, then they will Fall, and the world will be thrust into 50 years of death, disease, and war. If they Fall, then they will choose someone evil to rule over us. To know if the Blessed Child is Falling, their wings will turn black and random catastrophes will start happening around the world. We assume that Dashan’s mission is to make sure they Fall. But it is our mission to protect them.”

Director Hagane finished off, “There are four possible identities of the Blessed Child. They are all around the age of 11 years old, but they may possibly not know that they have powers. One lives in America, his name is Percy. Another lives in France, her name is Corrie. The third is named June, she lives in Paraguay. And the last one is named Leo, and he lives in New Zealand. Here are their pictures and locations.”

Each one of the agents looked over their tablets as the pictures were presented. Percy had neon green hair, Corrie had freckles, June had face paint similar to Tithi, and Leo had scars on his checks that resembled cat scratches. 

“I’ll debrief you and your teams when it is time to retrieve the kids. Dashan does not know they are yet, keep it that way. We cannot let this information out, so don’t tell anyone. Meeting adjourned.”

As the agents moved to clear the room, let me—the author—clarify some things. The WBBA are unaware of the actual identity of the Blessed Child, and isn’t any of this four candidates. In fact, they already had the Blessed Child in their custody, but he was very good at hiding his powers. Currently, the Blessed Child was in his home making cake in a jar.

Yu pushed another jar onto the floor, and watched as it shattered. Sighing, he waved his hand over the glass and slowly the jar was resorted back to its original state. Yu then picked the jar up, and went back to mixing his ingredients.

You see, Yu had been the Blessed Child for over a year now. He discovered his powers before Ryuga did back when his wings first started to sprout. Now, Yu had no idea what a Blessed Child was, he just thought his powers included having wings. Another one of his powers was the ability to create sound waves, and also to fix anything that had been broken. Yu his his powers because he didn’t want to get involved with anything the WBBA did despite being their agent. Yu just wanted to be a kid.

“Okay, chocolate is for Kenta, and red velvet is for Tithi. I have the blueberry cheesecake.” Yu placed each jar in the microwave, set the timer for three minutes, and waited. His phone rang a second later.

“Hi, Tithi,” Yu waved into the video call. “Are you done with your dentists appointment? I’m making cake in a jar.”

Tithi grinned showing off his newly whitened teeth, “Yeah. And my babysitter said she would take me to the mall, but only if you and Kenta come to meet me.”

“Call Kenchi. Cause I wanna go! I’ll even bring my cake,” Yu gestured over to the microwave. “I made your favorite, red velvet.”

Tithi quickly added Kenta to the call who answered a few rings later. “Hey guys.”

“Kenchi, Tithi says we should hang out at the mall today, and I’ll bring cake. Are you free?”

Kenta mumbled something offscreen before answering, “I mean, yeah, but not for more than thirty minutes. Ryuga got a cat named Fluffy, and I need to clean her. But yeah, I can get Ryuga to drop me off at like 2 o’clock.”

“Sounds good. Me and my babysitter will get lunch. How about you, Yu?”

Yu nodded at them, “I’ll take the bus and be there around 1:30. I’m gonna have to leave Tsubasa a note, though. Also, guys, I think I’m molting again.”

“Oh? Well, Kenta and I can help again.”

Yu shook his head, “I can handle it this time.”

Yu’s wings were very similar to most birds. Once a year—usually in the spring or summer—Yu’s wings would start to molt. This meant that his old brown feathers would fall, be replaced its new white wings, and the vein in the feathers would slowly dry up. This was usually a painful experience for Yu since he couldn’t reach the feathers in his wings. But Tithi and Kenta always helped clean and remove the old feathers. But this time, Yu would be strong.

Kenta shrugged, “If you’re so sure. Anyways, Fluffy is getting angry, I’ll see you guys at the mall.” He hung up the video call. Tithi and Yu finished their talk before ending the video call.

Yu started packing the cakes into his bag, and made sure to leave a note on the counter. Before he could start cleaning up the mess in the kitchen, the doorbell rang through the house. _It’s probably a package_ , Yu sighed as he moved to answer the door.

“Hello?” Yu looked down to see a remote controlled car. “Huh? Where’d you come from?” 

The car moved in a circle before shooting off of the patio and down the driveway. Yu decides to quickly follow after the car. The car wound through the neighborhood leading Yu further and further away from safety. Eventually, the car stopped near a construction site. It stalled for a few seconds before entering the building. Yu hesitated at the entrance.

“Tsubasa always says to stay away from construction sites....but that _is_ a cool car.”

Yu slowly followed the car. It was dark in the building, and Yu would give anything for Kenta’s small flames. Suddenly, the car shot out of an unseen corner and struck Yu across the cheek. The boy fell backwards, wincing as his hand reached up to feel his chee. It was bleeding, but the cut wasn’t deep. 

“Now, where did that car go? And why is it being so hateful?”

Yu was lifted from the ground and his mouth got covered by a white cloth. He struggled in his captor’s arms for a few minutes before his body started to relax. Yu could smell the chloroform on it, he tried to get his body to move but it had already gone numb. Before he knew it, Yu had been knocked out. 

“We got you now, Blessed Child.”

———————

Yuki and King stretched as they climbed out of their car. They had just gotten back from their Honeymoon where they were debriefed on everything that pertained to the Blessed Child. Although they were too jet lagged to talk to anybody, Hikaru still forced them to visit the new hospital wing just in case they got some kind of virus. They got surprised by Madoka’s excited nature.

“Alrighty then. Yuki, everything looks good,” Madoka pushed her chair away from him so that she could place her clipboard onto her desk. 

King moved to leave, “Now, we can finally rest.”

“Uh, hold on.” Madoka pushed her chair to stop him. “I was wondering if you guys were open to being a part of anew experiment I’m trying. I know that you wanted to have kids, and this could be a way to make sure your child is genetically related to you.”

“You mean like a surrogate?” Yuki asked.

“No. It’s called a Pregnancy Egg. Both partners will place a sample of their DNA into the artificial egg. The sperm are split and then combined with another split sperm, and then they are set off to fertilize. The first sperm combo to fertilize becomes the DNA for the child while the other dies off.”

“This sounds really advanced! And people from Sydney have been using this for years?!”

“Yes!” Madoka nodded happily. “In about two weeks, the fetus will start to grow. And you can even watch your baby grow while it’s in the hospital.”

King softly groaned, “I am _so_ lost. Well, let’s try it since you’re so adamant about us being the first.”

“Yay! Okay, I need your sperm samples. We can do this with the easy way or the hard way.”

“They’re both hard ways,” Yuki joked and Madoka playfully glared at him.

“Ha ha.”

As the three of them got busy with the pregnancy egg, Masamune went to go bother Dynamis. You see, Bao was currently helping his brother and parents back in the Southern China Kingdom, so Masamune was bored. And he decided to find Dynamis because he was probably the only person in the WBBA who understood what it was like to be in love with someone you weren’t allowed to be around.

“Dy. Nam. Is.” Masamune hugged the older male from behind. “What are you doing?”

He laughed before hugging back, “I’m making flower crowns for Tithi and the rugrats.”

Masamune moved to sit next to him. They were currently sitting in the garden of the WBBA. It was a nice day out, and neither of them wanted to spend time inside after the meeting. So they relaxed in the garden.

“You’re weaving them wrong. If you do it that way, then it’ll fall apart.” Masamune grabbed the crown from his hands. “Let me show you how to do it.”

Dynamis’s fingers brushed against Masamune’s as he handed it over. A burning feeling rushed over to them, and he winced.

“You okay? I didn’t shock you, did I?”

Dynamis shook his head, “No, my skin’s been like this all morning. Tithi wanted to cuddle, and I had no idea how to tell him that I couldn’t because my skin burned everytime he touched me. So, I just ignored him.”

“Oh,” Masamune glanced at him. “You know, the same thing happed to Kyoya and I when we awakened our powers. For like a week, I couldn’t touch anybody. Maybe that’s what’s going on with you.”

“I haven’t awakened my powers.”

“Well, I mean you could never know. Maybe you have powers based off something that isn’t an element.”

Dynamis opened his mouth to argue but decided against it. It made sense to him albeit he had no way of knowing whether or not he had powers. He could ask Elliot or Gaia to test him since he could tell it wasn’t element-based. But what did that mean?

Gaia walked up to the two of them, “Howdy, guys.”

“Um, Gaia, is there a way you could test someone to see if their powers had been awakened?” Dynamis decided to ask her immediately. He needed to know.

“Uh, yes, but it would have to be a lot of tests. I haven’t using a testing system since the 1990s.”

Masamune stopped weaving the flowers, “What? Gaia, how old are you?”

“What do you mean? I’m fifteen.”

Dynamis shook his head, “No, you couldn’t be. You just mentioned using a system in the _1990s_. There’s no way you’re fifteen years old.”

Gaia’s face went from content to surprise. “I didn’t mean me! I was talking about people from Sydney! Not me specifically.”

“No, Gaia. This isn’t your first time mentioning something that happened to you over fifteen years ago. How old are you?”

“That’s a complicated question—.” Gaia’s eyes looked everywhere except for Dynamis’s and Masamune’s faces.

King interrupted her, “Masamune! Can I borrow you for a second?”

Gaia grinned as she was offered an escape, “Yes. _Yes_ , you can borrow him. I have to go anyways. Bye guys.”

Masamune rolled his eyes and then followed King towards a bench. Although he felt a bit awkward for being around his ex that he hasn’t spoken to since their fight, he knew it would be better to just hear him out. Plus, King might be apologizing for the fight.

“So, what did you need to borrow me for?” Masamune took a seat close to him but not too close.

King exhaled deeply before starting, “So, um, Yuki and I are having a kid! And I want you to be the baby’s godfather!”

“Huh?”

 _Okay, now this was getting weird_ , Masamune thought bitterly. It was the second time that King was asking for Masamune to be apart of his family. And he did not understand why.

“Why me? And not someone else.”

“Because you’re important to me.”

“Hah?” _Holy shit! King just said I’m important to him. Me! Masamune!_

King sighed but looked away from him. “I know that we didn’t start off or end on the right foot, but you’re still important to me. You were my first boyfriend, my first kiss, my first crush, my first time. And I don’t want you to no longer be in my life just because I finally figured out what I want in my future. I still care about you, Masamune, just not in a romantic way. But I understand if you don’t want to be around me and Yuki. It’s okay.”

King got up to leave, and Masamune caught his wrist. Now, it was starting to make sense. King didn’t hate him, he was still desperate to be with Masamune, just not romantically. And that was okay, that would enough for Masamune. Not to mention, he loved little kids.

“I never said I _wouldn’t_ do it. I like little kids. And I kind of want you to be in my life also. Who else would I talk to about Bao?”

King grinned at him as he sat back down. “Are you and Bao dating?”

“Absolutely...not!”

———————

L-Drago barreled towards the entrance of the mall in a tunnel of flames. The shoppers ran out of the way as the tower of fire cooled away to smoke. It revealed Ryuga, who was standing as confident as he always did, and a coughing Kenta.

“I swear to God that you make more pollution using L-Drago than using a car.” Kenta finished his coughing fit.

Ryuga just chuckled as his younger brother before dragging him into the mall. It had been a while since the Rugrats had asked to hang out with him supervising them. It was usually Tsubasa’s job but he was busy, and Ryuga missed them (kind of). Instead of finding two excited eleven year olds, he was met with a very lonely looking Tithi.

“Hey, where’s the blonde one?”

“I don’t know!” Tithi cried. “He never showed up, and isn’t answering any of my calls. And my babysitter left an hour ago. I’m scared.”

Kenta scooped up the younger preteen in his arms, “It’s okay. We’ll find him. Ryuga, can we get a ride back to Yu’s place?”

“Sure. Take a deep breath.”

The three of them landed on the drive way of Yu and Tsubasa’s house. An uneasy feeling settled in the pit of Ryuga’s stomach. Something was wrong. Kenta and Tithi wriggled out of his arms, and rushed into the house. The front door was open.

Ryuga followed them to the kitchen, “Why is this place such a mess? Doesn’t he like keeping things clean, especially since he lives with Tsubasa?”

“You’re right. Yu _always_ cleans up after himself,” Kenta agreed as he started picking through the mess.

“Look!” Tithi picked up something on the floor. “I found Yu’s phone. And there’s a note on top of it.”

Ryuga snatched up the note and read it aloud, “We’ve got your friend. If you wanna see him alive, surrender to the Beylin Temple.”

———————

Yu woke up to a dark room on top of a mattress. Before his eyes could adjust to the lack of light, his head was grabbed and pulled backwards. He shouted in pain but froze as another huge hand caressed his chest. The hand covered his mouth to silence his screams.

“Shh. Argo will make everything feel all better.”

Yu shut his eyes. He knew that he wasn’t coming home anytime soon.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh. Argo was the one who kidnapped Yu. Now, what’s gonna happen to our sweet boy. If you guys remember Madoka’s story, then you know that Argo will not be on his best behavior.
> 
> So, I spent a few days writing this future chapter that won’t be posted for a while, but it talks about a character and their feelings. And it’s really important to me so I hope you guys like it.
> 
> Who’s powers do you think will be revealed next? And what’s gonna happen to Yu?
> 
> Leave comments and kudos!!!


	17. I Know Why The Caged Bird Sings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu had been trapped in the cage for about four days and yet he could feel himself dying slowly. His back hurt, his arms were bruised, his throat burned from crying and yelling, and he could see that even his hair color was starting to fade. For the first time in his life, Yu felt truly alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, again. So, here’s the chapter where we find out what’s happening with Yu. He’s with the Garcias which we all know will not end well. There is a whole lot of mentions of torture and sexual assa*lt. It’s Argo, what do we expect? But Yu will be okay.
> 
> Here we go.

  
Yu had been trapped in the cage for about four days and yet he could feel himself dying slowly. His back hurt, his arms were bruised, his throat burned from crying and yelling, and he could see that even his hair color was starting to fade. For the first time in his life, Yu felt truly alone.

His wings were starting to molt which made his back hurt even more. It was bad enough that he had been whipped where his wings sprouted, but the molting wings hurt even more. Yu knew that he needed to clean them so that the dead feathers could fall off, but his arms were too short nor was he flexible enough. Yu needed Kenta and Tithi, but they probably didn’t even know that he was gone.

Someone walked up to his metal cage, “Hey, Yu! I got you some food.” The person threw a piece of bread at the back of his head. “Come on, birdie! Eat it!”

Yu knew who it was. It was Selen Garcia, middle sister of Argo Ian, and Enzo Gracia. That’s the _last time_ Yu trusts a remote controlled car. But Yu wouldn’t show weakness. He would rather starve to death than look at his captors’ faces.

“Okay then, don’t eat. As long as your feathers turn black, we don’t really care. Your friends won’t find you anyways, they’re probably not even looking for you.” With that, Selen walked out of the room and down the stairs. Her heels clicked across the floor, Yu counted each one before deciding to nibble on the bread.

It was stale, but he was hungry. And she was right. No one was looking for Yu. No one _cared_ about Yu. Tsubasa was probably grateful that he was gone. Now, he could live a normal life without a small eleven year old following him around. Tsubasa was free while Yu wasn’t.

The first feather turned black. 

Yu didn’t care anymore, they could all turn black. He wasn’t important anyways. Yu decided that he hated his powers. 

The second feather turned black.

He finished half of the bread loaf before laying back down. His stomach was staring to hurt from being fed after starving for multiple days. The room began to spin as he began to feel sickly. Yu was going to die.

Ten more feathers turned black. Four brown feathers fell out. 

Yu’s eyes began to dim. He was a bird trapped in a cage. He could scream but no one would hear him. Yu was monster, not an angel. He deserved to be treated that way. The cage would become his new home.

Yu watched as his wings had two black streaks run trough it. The mantle of his wings all stripped the white ones to turn into a pitch black. Another stripe of black sprouted in the middle of his wings. The brown feathers fell to the floor as they were replaced by black ones. It hurt, but Yu couldn’t feel it. He couldn’t feel pain anymore.

And yet he still sang.

“ _You're losing sight. You're losing touch. All these little things seem to matter so much. That they confuse you. That I might lose you._ ”

His eyes began to dim more as tears slipped from them. Yu was crying but his face was blank. His voice had no emotion or color as he sang shakily. He was lost, there was no going back. Yu was alone. 

Before Yu could fall asleep, he began to remember his favorite writer. Maya Angelou, whose books gave him company while he was trapped by Doji, helped him feel okay. He thought about Tsubasa. And Kenta. And Tithi. And Hikaru. Yu thought about Kyoya, Masamune, and Madoka. Yu thought about many people in his life.

“ _The caged bird sings with a fearful trill, of things unknown, but longed for still, and his tune is heard on the distant hill, for the caged bird sings of freedom_.”

Yu yearned for freedom and yet he knew he would never obtain it. He was a monster. Yu didn’t deserve to see the light of the day.

———————

_Yu groaned as his nerves sent another shock down his mantle of the wings. He didn’t know what was wrong, but he knew he was in pain. Tithi ran his fingers down them before shoving Yu towards the bathroom._

_“When I was younger, Dynamis got me eight chickens so I know when birds moly. Get in the tub.”_

_Kenta followed after them, “Tithi, you’re still young. I got combs and the brushes.”_

_Tithi grinned at him, “I’ll get some buckets. Yu, get in the bathtub and Kenichi fill it with warm water.”_

_Yu’s face burned red as Kenta turned to look at him. Despite having bathed with his friends before, he was starting to feel self-conscious about his body. Kenta leaned over to turn the faucet on, and poured some bubble bath into it. He then gave a knowing look before walking out of the bathroom. Yu quickly stripped before slipping into the warm water. He was grateful that Kenta understood his embarrassment._

_The wings tensed again. “Ow! Tithi, come on!” Yu was getting frustrated. Not only were his wings bigger than he thought they would, but they were changing and he didn’t like when his body changed._

_Tithi rushed into the room with two buckets filled with water. He threw his cloak, shoes, and socks off before climbing into the tub. Without warning, he dumped one of the buckets onto Yu’s head, and then splashed his wings._

_“What are you doing?” Kenta rushed back over._

_“Wetting the wings. Yu, do you trust us to help with your wings?”_

_Yu wiped the water on his face to look at his friend. Did Yu trust him? Probably. But with his wings? Probably not. They were way too sensitive to the touch, and Tithi was the most impatient person to ever exist. But then again, Tithi had experience in birds and molting. Plus, Kenta was here with him. They were his friends. They would never hurt him._

_“Yes. I trust you.”_

_Just like that, Kenta and Tithi were stripping down to their boxers, and moving in close to Yu’s wings. Yu moved so he could sit in the middle of the tub as Tithi and Kenta poured warm water onto his wings. The two of them sat on the edge of the tub. And they slowly started to work on brushing Yu’s wings. Yu felt his muscles relax as Tithi and Kenta gently brushed his wings._

_“Hey, guys, I have a question,” it was Tithi who spoke up first. “How do you know you like someone?”_

_“Why would we know that?” Yu popped some bubbles absentmindedly, and Kenta hummed an agreement._

“ _I dunno. You guys are older than me so I thought you knew.”_

_“We can figure it out together,” Kenta answered. “We’re friends and we help each, right? We can figure things out together.”_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Yu woke up from his dream in a dazed state. He couldn’t get his eyes to focus, and it took him a minute to realize that he had been crying.Argo’s hands were moving down his bare body again. It hurt, but he was too tired to fight. What was the point of fighting if you wouldn’t survive?

“Can we go fast this time?” Yu begged. His whole body already ached from the lack of food and sleep he was getting. He just wanted something to go well today.

Argo chuckled as he moved to kiss Yu’s neck, “Yeah, we can go fast, as long as you’re quiet this time.”

Tears filled Yu’s eyes as Argo got started. Usually, he would start to dissociate, but right now he decided to watch. He watched as Argo’s face turned into pleasure that seemed almost intoxicating but also disgusting. Yu made sure to remember every line on his face, every twitch of his lips, every crease of his muscles. Because one day Argo will be dead and Yu will be the cause of it. 

Argo hissed as his pace quickened, and a realization hit Yu. Sex was incredibly _numbing_. He was only eleven years old, and he realized that there was nothing good that came from sex. It was just pain, mind numbing pain. Only Argo enjoyed it. Yu didn’t, and he hated that. He _hated_ Argo. Yu _hated_ being alive. And he wanted to die.

Argo climaxed before collapsing on top of Yu. The preteen moved out from under him. He pulled his clothes back on and made his way over to the window. One half of his feathers had turned black, and his only thought was to wish for death. 

Yu hated how dirty he felt after being with Argo. This happened everyday since he got here, but he still felt dirty and unworthy of being loved. Yu decided that he was no longer useful. By tomorrow’s sunset, he would have Fallen. He’s got twenty four hours left before he fully becomes a Child of Evil. 

“Yu, come back over. I want to try something.”

Yu pouted as he pulled off his clothes. _Here we go again._ He climbed into the bed next to the grown man.

“What do you want, Argo? I thought we were done.”

Argo grabbed the back of his head to bring it down onto the bed. Yu didn’t even try to struggle, he knew what was coming next.

“We’re done when you learn how to use that mouth. Now open up.”

Yu dissociated. There was no point in staying conscious for this part.

———————

It was the sixth day’s sunrise when Yu woke up. Argo had lasted a really long time, and Yu was pretty sure he fell asleep during the fifth round. At least, his body didn’t hurt anymore. But today was the day. Already one of his wings would turn black. Last night, Madoka showed up, and Argo stopped mid-thrust to go talk to her. Yu felt bad for her, but he would give _anything_ to no longer be around Argo.

“Yu, hey, you okay?” Madoka’s thin arms wrapped around him. “I know what’s it like to deal with Argo. It’s gonna take you _years_ to feel normal again.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever be normal again.”

“I know,” Madoka was crying. She was finally put back together, but Argo just had to break her apart again. And Yu was another victim. They didn’t deserve this.

Yu’s left wing turned black. Madoka moved to sit under the right wing but made sure to keep one arm around his shoulders.

“Can you sing for me again?”

Madoka’s voice shook as she started, “ _When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me. Speaking words of wisdom, let it be. Let it be, oh, let it be, let it be, let it be. Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_.”

Let it be.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That chapter ended so darkly. But um, yeah, Madoka and Yu are not okay right now. But they’ll be able to be okay. They’ll heal and by the end of the story, they’ll grow together. 
> 
> But this chapter was really important to Yu’s growth and maturity in the story. I know he seemed a bit cynical in the sex part of the story but he’s just a kid. And that’s something I want to emphasize with the Rugrats. 
> 
> Leave comments and kudos!!!


	18. The Kids Are Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsubasa rested his chin onto his steepled fingers. He was stressed out because it had been six days since Yu had disappeared. And now Madoka was missing too. He heard a few other agents walk into the meeting room, but he paid them no mind. The air was so tense that you could cut it with a steak knife. 
> 
> “This makes no sense. Where could they have gone?” Masamune remarked as he sat down next to Tsubasa. Dynamis, Yu, and Tithi sat across from them while Ryuga, Kyoya, King, and Hikaru sat on the other side of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. I am back with another chapter. Sorry that it took so long, school has been overwhelming and it’s my senior year. Anyways, here’s where Yu and Madoka get save. 
> 
> Did you guys read Chris’s story yet? I really like writing that one and it broke the record for number of words for shots in this series. 
> 
> I hope y’all enjoy this chapter.

Tsubasa rested his chin onto his steepled fingers. He was stressed out because it had been six days since Yu had disappeared. And now Madoka was missing too. He heard a few other agents walk into the meeting room, but he paid them no mind. The air was so tense that you could cut it with a steak knife.

“This makes no sense. Where could they have gone?” Masamune remarked as he sat down next to Tsubasa. Dynamis, Yu, and Tithi sat across from them while Ryuga, Kyoya, King, and Hikaru sat on the other side of him.

“Both of their trackers were disabled on the coast of Brazil, so we at least have an idea of where they were,” Hikaru pointed out.

Masamune said, “If it’s Brazil, then it’s probably the Garcias. They owned Madoka before I got to meet her. They were expert slave traders, and they thrived on making child pornography. So, I wouldn’t be surprised if Madoka and Yu were with them.”

“What I don’t get is why Yu was taken, if he doesn’t even have powers. He’s no threat to Dashan,” King wondered out loud. His statement brought silence back into the meeting room.

Tithi and Kenta shared a few looks as they considered telling the truth. They promised to keep it a secret for Yu. But he was in danger. It was the only thing that they could do. The group had a lot of questions, and they were the only ones who could answer them. Kenta felt a plan starting to form.

Tithi spoke up first, “Okay, so, King, you’re wrong. Yu does have powers. He’s had them since even before Ryuga awakened his.”

“Yeah. And they’re not normal powers, either,” Kenta decided to finish. “Yu’s got these wings that he’s had for two years now. They’re two times the size of his body, and they grow an inch every year. Also, he’s go the power to create sound waves by yelling at a certain frequency.”

“He’s also not the _only_ one who’s been hiding their powers,” Tithi looked up at Dynamis. “I’ve had mine for over a year now. I have the ability to find anyone with an item of theirs, and also the power to move through solid objects. Yu and I have never had any reason to reveal these powers, so we kept it a secret.”

The other began to take in this information, but it was mainly Tsubasa who was the most surprised. He was shocked that Yu had kept this from him, and for so long. Two years. Had Yu been suffering from his powers, and Tsubasa never noticed? What kind of legal guardian was he?

Kenta and Tithi slipped out of the room as the other teens sat in silence. They quickly rushed out of the room, and towards Tsubasa and Yu’s house. Tithi and Kenta made their way over to Yu’s room, looking for the one item they needed to find him.

Tithi reached under the blonde’s bed, “Here it is.” He pulled out a jar with Yu’s first white feather inside. “I’m going to use Lightfoot to find him.”

Tithi gently lifted the feather from its glass home. It levitated slightly over his fingers as he activated his powers. Tithi was a bit rusty, but he was able to feel for Yu’s life force. Slowly, he made movements through Yu’s eyes to pinpoint his location. It took him about five minutes before Tithi was able to get his location down to the coordinates.

“I know where he is!” Tithi was launched back to Planet Earth as he placed the feather back. “Kenta, let’s go!”

Kenta, who was downstairs getting materials, paused, “I need your help! We need to build pranks to distract the Garcias long enough to save Yu and Madoka!”

Tithi made his way downstairs, “I’ve got a couple ideas. And when we’re down, we can go to Yuki’s lab and teleport to Yu.”

When they had finished packing up all their stuff, they rushed back into the WBBA building. Sneakily, the two children made their way into Yuki’s lab, and they were stoked to find it empty. Tithi made his way over to the teleporter to punch in Yu’s coordinates. They were just about to make it to the platform, when they were caught.

“Tithi? Kenta? What are you guys doing?” Yuki walked up behind them.

“Uhhh,” Kenta started but was stopped when Yuki raised his hand. The scientist looked over the two pre-teens as his hypothesis started to form. He easily could tell why they were here.

“Let me guess. You guys somehow found Yu. And now you're going to use my teleporter to save him and Madoka. In your bags, you have materials either for pranks or for fighting back. And you guys were hoping to come back within the hour so Tsubasa doesn’t find out. Did I get that right?”

Tithi marveled at him, “Wow! Are you psychic or something?”

Yuki turned away to open a drawer. “No, I'm just a scientist. And scientists observe things.” he handed them a portable teleporter. “Take this. It’ll get you home faster. I’ll be right here waiting for you guys. Good luck.”

———————

The two preteens landed a few feet away from the facility in Brazil. Tithi has made sure to change the coordinates so they wouldn’t be inside the building just yet. Quickly, Kenta dropped their bags and started getting the materials out. The two of them worked meticulously and methodically. They only had about an hour before their siblings would notice their disappearance. And Yu and Madoka were waiting for them.

“Okay, Tithi. Here’s the plan for the pranks: you’ll get us in there using the teleporter and we’ll drop balloons of goo onto the girl and boy. And then for the older one, we’ll drop this balloon of glitter glue. And we’ll glue him to his chair. After that, we’ll go to Yu and Madoka’s cell, phase out of there, and teleport back to Japan.”

“And we save the world?”

“Yeah. We save the world.”

Tithi clasped Kenta’s hand in his, and turned on the teleporter. He had moved it so that they could teleport into the ventilation system. They crawled their way through the vents until they could see Selen and Enzo. The two siblings were playing cards in what seemed to be a storage office. The walls were decorated with boxes on boxes, and those boxes seemed to be filled with weapons. Slowly, Tithi made his way directly over them. Phasing his hands through the vent, the pink haired child dropped two balloons of goo on the unsuspecting kidnappers. The two siblings shouted in surprise as two more dropped. After that, Kenta and Tithi made their way out of the room’s vents.

The green haired boy led the way over to Ian’s office, about ten doors down. The older teen sat down at his desk, typing away on the computer. He seemed tense, but oblivious to what was about to occur. Slowly, Kenta crawled out of the vent outside his office, and knock on the door. Ian stood up to move to answer the door. Tithi, stealthily, climbed out as well. He poured glue onto the chair before making his way back into the vents.

“Hello?” Ian opened the door. Upon seeing no one in front, he looked to the left and right. Sighing he shrugged and made his way back to his seat.

As soon, as Ian sat down, Tithi dropped four balloons of glitter glue onto him. Ian helped and tried to jump up but was stopped by the glue. He wriggled for a few more moments and Tithi dropped another balloon on him. He had no reason to, but Tithi thought it would be worth it. While Ian struggled, Tithi and Kenta made their way over to Yu’s cell. They found him at the top of the tower, sitting in a cage. Without checking for guards, Tithi quickly ran to his friend.

“Yu! Yu! It’s okay, Kenta and I are here!” Yu looked up at the pink haired boy and froze. Kenta, who had taken the keys from Ian’s office, cautiously made his way over.

“Are you guys real?” Yu could feel himself start to cry. Slowly he reach to them through the bars, and Tithi grasped his hand.

“Yeah, yeah! It’s us! You’re okay now!”

Kenta unlocked the cage and gathered Yu into his arms. “No one will ever hurt you again.”

Ian, Selen, and Enzo staggeringly made their way over to the security room where Argo and Madoka were. Madoka was currently dodging all of Argo’s advances when the three siblings burst into the room. While Argo looked at them confused, Madoka started giggling. She recognized the work of her younger friends.

“These kids! These blasted kids covered us in goo!” Selen yelled at her oldest brother.

Argo was even more disturbed. “What kids? We only have two here.”

“It wasn’t either of them! There was on kid with pink hair and no hands!” Enzo explained.

“Pink hair?” Madoka whispered as she raised an eyebrow. _So, it **is** them. But wait, are they alone?_

“Did you guys leave Yu alone while we have two kids free?!” Argo’s look of confusion turned even darker as his siblings cowered before him. “Answer me!”

While they were busy in the security room, Tithi, Yu, and Kenta made their way outside. Yu collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. Tithi and Kenta helped him sit up against a tree stump. Tithing then handed him a bottle of water and a fruit cup. Yu practically devoirs the fruit cup and almost chokes on the water. Once he’s done, the others decide to come up with a plan to get Madoka.

“I have an idea,” Kenta started. “We’ll turn off the electricity, and I’ll make Argo chase me. He won’t catch me because I’ll be using my speed. Tithi will phase into the security room and grab Madoka. But we need a way to subdue them long enough for us to escape back to Japan.”

“Oh, I know!” Tithi reached into the bag to pull out earplugs. “Yu can send out a sound wave.We’ll just pop these in our ears and I’ll make sure to give a pair to Madoka.”

“Okay. But how will Yu know to send out the sound wave?”

“You’ll send out three bursts of light once Madoka and I are safe.”

“How will I know that your safe?”

Tithi paused for a second. “Maybe.... let’s see.” He reached into the bag and started searching around. “Found it! A flash bomb! I’ll throw this into the hallway, once it goes off you can send your three bursts of light, and Yu can send out a sound wave.”

“That could work,” Kenta nodded before turning to Yu. “Hey, buddy, are you okay enough to do this? It won’t take too long. I know you’re tired.”

“Yeah, and if you don’t want to, then we can come up with something else,” Tithi grabbed his hand again.

Yu looked down at their hands before looking back up to the sky. It had been six days since he’s felt the sun on his back but it felt like it had been years. Yu thought he was going to die this morning but fate had other plans. Fate sent him two heroes in the disguise of his best friends. And now they needed him to be strong. Just for a few minutes. Yu could do that.

“I can do it,” he squeezed Tithi’s hand to stand back up. “I’ve got this.” The two kids grinned at him before turning back to the building. _It’s now or never._

Tithi and Kenta rushed back into the building and made their way to the access staircase. Tithi made his way down to the basement while Kenta went up to the third floor. Just when Kenta had knocked on the door, Tithi had turned off the electricity.

“What the hell?” Argo moved to answer the door when he spotted Kenta holding a ball of flames. “Hey, who are you?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know, weather boy?” Kenta sent the ball of flames towards Argo’s feet. The older man jumped before rushing after the green haired boy.

 _One_ , Yu counted in his head.

Tithi phased his way through the floor and quietly made his over to Madoka. He covered her mouth and put in her earplugs. He also put in his own. Madoka opened her mouth to ask questions but Tithi silenced her again. Then, he reached into his pocket to pull out the flash bomb. Taking Madoka’s hand, the two made their way along the wall and into the open hallway. Ian, Selen, and Enzo were too busy cleaning themselves up to notice her obvious disappearance. Tithi threw the flash bomb into the room, and bolted with Madoka. The three siblings shrieked as they were temporarily blinded.

 _Two_ , Yu counted again. _Come on, Kenchi._

Kenta dived under Argo’s slide, and stood back up to keep running. He was running of the time. Tithi had already exploded the flash bomb. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the earplugs and put them in. Kenta spotted a window at the end of the hallway. He had to signal Yu, get out, and injure Argo with just one move. Another idea popped into his head. He climbed all the way up to the roof of a room. Argo stopped and started to look around.

“Hey, where’d you go? Get out here, so I can kill you, greenie!”

Kenta arched into his bag to pull out a bottle of oil. He slid down a pole a few feet away from the window. He conjured up a ball of flames, and threw the bottle onto Argo’s back. It left a trail of oil as it sailed through the air. The Brazilian turned to glare at him.

“There you are. Come over, so I can teach you a lesson.”

“The fact that you use kids for sexual gratification is disgusting and you should burn in hell. Luckily, we’re living in hell right now.” With that sentence, Kenta launched the ball at Argo causing an explosion that sent him through the window. Fortunately, he was only on the second floor and landed in bushes.

 _Three_ , Yu counted. _Here goes nothing._

Yu opened his mouth and sent out a shriek so loud, it spanned the entire width of Brazil. It reached a height over 5000 decibels. Anyone who was in 10 miles of the area fell to their knees in agony. Kenta climbed out of the bushes as Tithi and Madoka made their way outside. Quickly, the three of them grabbed onto Yu as Tithi punched in the coordinates back to Japan. Kenta nudged Yu to stop, and held him up as the sound wave silenced.

“We saved the world!” Tithi cheered as they teleported back home.

———————  
  


Yuki jumped as his in-lab teleporter went off. It had only been forty minutes since the kids had left. He was surprised but also relieved when their molecules finally transpired in front of him. Quickly, he helped them more off the machine while also looking them over for injuries.

“We’re okay, Yuki. You can stop fussing,” Tithi whined. He was messing with the teleporter again. None of them decided to ask why.

Yuki placed the key into the lock of Madoka’s handcuffs, “There we go.”

“Yuki!” Tsubasa called as he walked into the lab before stopping at the scene.

Yu moved to hide behind Madoka while everyone else stopped. The handcuffs clanged onto the floor. Tsubasa also stopped in shock.

“Ha ha, hello, there, Tsubasa,” Yuki stood up. “I can explain.”

Tithi whispered to Kenta, “You think I could teleport us to a hospital room with this?”

Before Tsubasa could speak, Madoka was already moving to hide Yu.

“Can we at least get some food into Yu’s system before someone starts yelling?”

“I agree with Madoka,” Yuki turned to her but then moved backwards as the group vanished. “Oh. Um.... don’t worry. They just went to the hospital. But I’m in trouble, aren’t I?”

The group ended up in an empty hospital room. It was quiet for a few seconds before Yu crumbled to the floor, Madoka falling with him. Quiet sobs and shushes filled the room as the group got to calm down for a moment. Finally, they were able to coax Yu into the bed.

“I gotta get us some food before you get healed, Yu. Watch over him. And don’t let anyone in here, even if it’s Tsubasa.” Madoka made sure to close all the curtains and dim the lights before leaving the room.

Tithi pressed against Yu’s left side while Kenta squeezed his right hand. The three boys sat in a comfortable silence as they waited. Yu finally felt safe for the first time in six days. And he was grateful that his friends were there.

Madoka came back in with a cart full of food and an IV. “I got you some oatmeal because I know how hard it is to chew solid foods after being starved. And this IV can give you all the things you missed while in that cage.”

Madoka stuck the needle into his arm, Yu barely registered the pain. She then handed Kenta the bowl of oatmeal, and he proceeded to feed Yu. Yu didn’t want to eat, he just wanted dit sleep, but he knew that they would force the food down his throat if he didn’t listen to them. Madoka started making herself a sandwich to eat. At least, she could feel normal.

“Man, your hair is all dirty. I’m gonna clean it well though. You’ll be all squeaky clean when I’m done,” Tithi ran his fingers through the gross blonde hair. Yu almost smiled. He knew how well Tithi cleaned things that were dirty.

As Kenta fed him and Tithi held him, Yu realized that he liked being coddled. Usually, he had a throng resistance to being held or babied, but after what he had been through, he welcomed it. And he loved that his friends didn’t mind treating him like this. They’d do anything to make Yu feel safe. He pushed the bowl away.

“Are you full?” Kenta asked and he nodded. “Okay, then. We can cuddle now.” He placed the bowl back onto the cart before snuggling up to Yu.

“You guys are good friends. I wish I had people like you when I first met Argo,” Madoka commented quietly.

Everyone knew to be quiet after that. It was a heavy silence where no one knew what to say or what to do. But Yu could feel sleep starting to catch up to him. It didn’t hurt anymore as he slumped against Kenta. He was _safe_.

Madoka put her sandwich down, “They’re gonna be here any minute. Kenta, can you get Gaia and Elliot? They’re next door, and I need them to heal us. And Tithi, if you see Tsubasa, can you stall him?”

Yu watched as his two friends left the room. Then, Madoka climbed up next to him. As soon as he was in her arms, he broke down into tears.

“I know. I know. I know how you feel right now. But I wanna tell you something,” Madoka wiped his tears away. “You are _so_ strong. The fact that you are alive after that is a miracle. And right now you don’t need to do anything except get better. I’ll take care of everything for you. But I want you to know that you are stronger than Argo. You are stronger than the Garcias. You are strong.”

“How?” It was the first word Yu had spoken since he had gotten back to Japan. His throat was still a bit scratchy from using his powers. And the word felt foreign to him.

“Because you survived. You are a survivor. You beat them because you survived. And now you get to live. You may never feel normal ever again, but at least you know that you survived. And that’s enough. You are worthy of being loved. They could not strip away all of your humanity and dignity. You earned the right to live. Never forget that.”

Madoka was crying again. Yu didn’t like it when Madoka cried, she was too pretty for that. Yu was brought back into a hug that he welcomed happily. He was going to be okay, he just knew that he would. And the Garcias will _pay_ for what they did to him.

———————

Tsubasa made his way down the corridor in the hospital about a few hours later. He decided to let Yuki off the hook because he was really worried for Yu. He was also forced into a meeting with the director over something that didn’t seem to matter to him. But he had to see Yu, even if it’s just his face, he had to make sure that the little boy who came to be his family was okay.

Unfortunately, Madoka and Yuki stopped him before he could even reach the hospital room. The two redheads shared matching looks as they made their way over to Tsubasa. The eagle blader waited for them to speak.

“Okay. Look, I already know that you’re mad at me and I know that you want to see Yu, but we can’t let you in there,” Yuki spoke first.

“Why not?”

“Yu doesn’t want to see you anymore,” Madoka said quietly. “He doesn’t want to see anybody that isn’t me or Kenta or Tithi. It’s not that he doesn’t trust you anymore, it’s just that he’s afraid of you.”

“Wait. Why would Yu be afraid of me? I haven’t done anything.”

“It’s a survival response,” Yuki answered. He was always so scientific with his words. It’s a wonder how King snagged him. “His mind thinks that anyone who is older than fourteen poses as a threat to his well-being.”

“He needs time away from you to get back to normal. I know that he only spent a short time with Argo, but I spent longer. It’s been six years and I still don’t like being around my own father alone,” Madoka was also being scientific. “Can you give him a little time to be around alone again?”

Tsubasa thought about it. Although he knew that he wanted to see Yu again, he understood that Yu needed his time. And Tsubasa loved him enough to wait. But he just wanted to see his pudgy little face agin.

“Can I at least look through the hospital room window?”

Madoka nodded and gestured him over. Tsubasa looked through it to see Yu bundled up in blankets. His blonde hair was the only thing that he could spot form the angle. But he could tell that Yu was sleeping peacefully. And that’s all that mattered.

“You’re safe now.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a bittersweet ending. Also, Argo is alive, he’s just covered in burns now. And the Garcias will be back next chapter.
> 
> Also, for the smut scene, I’ve decided to write a Gingka/Ryuga one. And it won’t come out until the next Phase. But there will be a Yuki/King that will not be canon.
> 
> Any guesses on who is leading the bad guys? Any ideas what’ll happen next? Any idea who’s wedding will be in this Phase?


	19. Taste of Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today, was a good day for victims of the crimes that Argo had committed. His siblings were arrested and detained for the rest of their lives. The perpetrator of all this suffering and sadness had finally been served justice. Girls and boys around the world rejoiced as they heard the news. And today was the day that healing could finally start happening.

Yu sighed heavily as he slipped under the covers of his bed. The bed was too big and the house was too quiet. It had been a month since the whole incident in Brazil, and twenty-three hours since he was released from the hospital. He had decided to stay in Kenta’s and Ryuga’s house despite missing Tsubasa greatly. And even though he’s slept in this bed before, everything felt too big and comfortable. He wanted to see Tsubasa again.

“Ugh, I’m bored.” Yu climbed out of the bed. “Maybe I should call Tithi since Kenchi is gone.”

Yu made his way downstairs towards the kitchen. He almost had the thought of making cake but pushed that way. He didn’t want to be kidnapped again. So for lunch, he decided to make a sandwich. Pulling out the ingredients, Yu got lost in the monotonous action of making something so simple. His life felt so normal. Until he felt a stone settle in his stomach.

A rush of cold air surrounded his small body. And Yu could have sworn a breeze blew through the room. His heart squeezed at the sound of muffled cries and sobs. He could taste the metallic sting of blood on his tongue, and the pungent smell of ash was in the air. Suddenly, everything went back to normal and Yu felt warm again. Yu wasn’t stupid enough to move on.

_Did a whole town just die?_

———————

Elliot rushed down the WBBA hallways as he made his way into Chris’s training room. His heart thundered in chest. Something really bad just happened and he needed the prince’s help. He pushed opened the metal doors leading to a private room covered in ice. Chris turned to face him.

“Hey, Elliot!” Chris promptly melted the floor and gestured him over. “I was just finishing up. Is everything okay?” The blond had noticed that Elliot looked on their verge of a breakdown.

“No, everything is not okay! Do you know what just happened?”

“No,” Chris led him out of the training room. “But before I find out, let’s go sit down somewhere that isn’t freezing.”

Elliot snatched his hand back. “No! Chris, this is important!”

“I know that it is. But if you don’t calm down, then it’ll be hard for you to explain.” Chris knew how incomprehensible his friend could get. ”How bad is it on a scale of one to one-hundred?”

“It broke the scale! Dashan and his friends just killed over one thousand people from my home village.”

Chris eyes went wide and he leaned against the wall. Elliot didn’t recognize his distress as he began to pace.

“He burned the whole village down! Everyone died. Women, men, children, the elderly are all dead because of him. He killed them all! And it only took him an hour.” Elliot finally turned to face him.

Chris sat slumped against the floor as he took in the information. Elliot sat across from him. The two Canadians settled into a devastated silence. Their hearts silently mourned for the lost of their brotherhood.

Chris spoke up first. “Why?”

“Huh?” Elliot strained to hear him.

“Why did they do it? Why would they kill so many people mercilessly? Do you know why?”

Elliot buried his head into his hands. “It’s because of the amulets. My people make these amulets since we no longer have natural powers, except for Healing. The amulets can have any range of power from fire to controlling time to controlling bodies. They were probably looking for the Black Blood.”

“Black Blood?”

“It’s forbidden in my village,” Elliot started. “It’s this amulet made from the blood of dragons and phoenixes. If you take the blood, and fuse it with someone’s DNA, they can come under the control of someone. Typically, whoever holds the Three Stars will control them.” Elliot pulled his phone out and slid towards Chris. “This is what it looks like.” It was a golden chain necklace that opened up to reveal three stars. Two of the stars were filled with a black fluid. “They took all of the amulets and the Three Stars. And killed everyone.”

Chris zoomed in on the photo. “There’s one star missing. How come only two of them have the Black Blood?”

“Yu has it. The Blessed Child is typically born with it. Prophets find out who the mother will be, they inject her with it, and that’s why his wings will turn black. Usually, people with Black Blood become mindless puppets but he can fight against it.”

“Wait, so Yu’s parents are alive?”

“They _were_ alive. Remember, Dashan?” Elliot gently corrected him. “Come on, we have to talk to the Director about this.”

The two Canadians got up from the door and silently made their way over to Director Hagane’s office. Their hearts were heavy with guilt and grieving. And they wanted revenge for their people. Little did they know that someone else was looking for revenge.

———————

Madoka went through the monotonous motion of making tea while her hands visibly shook. She really should be with Yu upstairs, but she needed to do this. And she needed her friends to support her in this decision. Quickly, she picked up the tray of tea cups and snacks and made her way over to the patio. Hikaru, Gaia, and Sophie all sat around, talking amicably despite Madoka’s obvious nervousness. The red-head placed the tray down before finally taking a seat.

“Okay, ladies, I need to talk to you about something important. And I need your undivided attention in this decision.”

Gaia raised her hand. “Can we still call it dumb if we feel like it is?” Madoka nodded and the girl motioned for her to continue.

“So, you all know about Argo and Yu and I. So, I have decided —against Tsubasa’s wishes—that I should confront Argo and make him pay for all of his crimes. And I know, that this is a bad idea, and I could die or something, but I _need_ to do this. I can’t just sit around knowing that Argo is free and _still_ terrorizing kids. I couldn’t do anything back then, but now that I can, I just don’t want to wait anymore. And if none of you will support me, then that’s okay; I just wanted people to know what was going to happen.”

Madoka sat back as her friends absorbed the information. The look on each of their faces were varying degrees of indifference. Suddenly, Sophie’s face changed neutral to understand while Hikaru grinned happily. Still, Gaia sat in silence.

Hikaru spoke up first. “Alright, Madoka, we understand where you’re coming from. And as your best friend for three years, I think you should do it.”

Sophie nodded excitedly. “Yes! Yes, you should do it! We support you.”

Madoka beamed before looking towards Gaia, expectantly. “Gaia?”

Gaia looked up at her. “I don’t think you should do it,” Madoka’s face fell, “without the help from some friends.”

The princess jumped up to hug her fellow Australian before the hug quickly turned into a group one. While the girls got ready to come up with reasons for their disappearance and a plan, they paid no attention to a head of blond hair watching them from the open window. Nor did they notice the perpetual pout yet contemplative look in the eyes of the owner.

_I am going to fight Argo, too._

———————

Ryuga and Tsubasa shared a look as they eyed the pile of letters on the former’s coffee table. The letters were from unknown names and were written since New Years. Though none of them were opened nor did they looked like they were even held. It confused Ryuga most of all since he didn’t recognize any of the names on the envelopes.

_War...Famine...Death...Disease...aren’t all of these names from the Bible or something?_

Kenta and Tithi made their way into the living room. In their hands, they carried bags filled with swamp water that had tadpoles swimming in it. Noticing the letters, they promptly dropped their bags, popping them, and scrambled to grab them. Ryuga shoved them away.

“First of all, you just spilled swamp water and tadpoles on my newly cleaned floors. Pick that shit up. Second of all, do you know where these letters come from?”

Kenta answered first. “Yes, they’re from our friends. We call them the Four Horsemen.”

“Why?” Tsubasa asked as he surveyed the mess on the floor.

“Cause that’s what we call them,” Tithi reasoned. “We all have code names: Yu is Angel, Kenta is Prophet, and I am King. Let us see the letters, we forgot to read those.”

“Wait,” Ryuga raised his hand. “Tell me where these people are from and tell me their real names, and _maybe_ I’ll let you read them.”

Kenta slumped against his brother’s leg. “You’re so annoying.” He tried to pout at him but was sent a stern glare. “Ugh, fine. We met them through this pen pal program that Hikaru put us in. Percy’s alias is War and he comes from America. Corrie is French and she is Famine. June is Death and she is from Paraguay. And Leo is Disease and he’s from New Zealand.”

“Aren’t these the kids that were theorized to be the Blessed Child?” Tsubasa turns to Ryuga who nods.

Tithi had secretly snatched back a letter while the three of them spoke. He opened the letter, and begun to read it. Kenta noticed, and leaned over his shoulder to read it. Suddenly, Tithi shot up from his seat.

“Hey! This one’s from June!” He read on. “It says that she’s been busy. And she misses us. Oh! Wait, she wants me to visit her.”

“Why?” Kenta asked.

“Some cat boy thingy is following her. And whenever she tries to use her powers, he uses them against her. Which doesn’t make sense since her power takes energy so wouldn’t she get it back?”

Tsubasa interrupted the Rugrats. “Wait, she has powers?”

“They all do,” Kenta answered quickly. “They were born with them.” He turned back to Tithi. “Maybe it’s the Johannes guy. We should check on her.”

Tithi shook his head quickly. “No! I wanna go alone.”

“Neither of you are going anywhere, especially if Johannes is there,” Ryuga insisted. He moved to take the letter but was shocked at Tithi’s quick movements. The pink-haired boy shot up from the floor and rushed to the door.

“You’re not the boss of me!” With that, the Prince of the Southern kingdom fled his best friend’s home.

Tsubasa turned to his friend. “Aren’t you going to go after him?” Ryuga waved him away.

“He’s no longer my responsibility.”

———————

“You know, this is great, Hikaru. Now that you and Tsubasa are finally dating, we can get free stuff like this armored airplane.” Gaia squeezed her dark friend’s shoulder who in return shot her a confused look.

“Huh? I still haven’t asked Tsubasa out yet, I already have this privilege.”

Gaia stepped back in shock. “Seriously? You know, if you don’t ask him out, then I’ll have to.”

“Huh?” Hikaru’s cheeks turned red in embarrassment and jealousy. “I thought you liked girls!”

“He doesn’t have to know that,” Gaia shot her a wink before settling down next to Madoka. The blue haired teen brushed off her anger and went to the cockpit.

Madoka had been typing away on her laptop. She hadn’t been able to look away from it since the morning. Since neither of the girls had actual offensive powers (that she knew of, Sophie was an enigma) she had to plan accordingly. The day before, Madoka had spent her time asking Kenta questions about the Garcias and their powers. As it turns out, they didn’t have any powers. That was good news; both teams were on the same level. Bad news was that the Garcias knew their base. Luckily, the girls had the element of surprise.

“Hey. What’s Sophie doing right now?” Madoka asked Gaia without looking up.

“She’s checking the weapons in the lower deck.”

_Great_.

As the plane took off, Hikaru had made her way back to the lounge area. She and Gaia promptly started up a game of “Go Fish” while Madoka kept working. The lounge stayed quiet except for the whispers of the game and the endless typing. Neither of them questioned what was keeping Sophie for so long. But soon Madoka got restless as her patience thinned.

“Okay. Where is she?”

As if waiting for her cue, the Princess of France sauntered into the room. She had a smug look on her face as she dragged something in from behind her. But it wasn't something, rather it was actually someone. Madoka stood up as she recognized the head full of blonde hair.

“Yu! What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be resting!” Madoka made her way over to him.

“Um—I...”

“I found him amongst the weapons,” Sophie answered. “We need to turn around and drop him off.”

“We can’t, we’re already halfway to Brazil,” Hikaru argued.

“So, what’re we supposed to do?”

Madoka decided to kneel down next to the blond. “Let me guess: you want to fight Argo too, huh?” Yu nodded. “Fine, then I guess you can tag along.” He perked up instantly. “But that doesn’t mean you _can’t_ tell anyone that you’re here, that means Kenta _and_ Tithi. Understand?”

“Yes ma’am!”

_Great, now I have to change the plan._

———————

Sophie sighed as she readied her gun. She wasn’t allowed to kill any of the Garcias, just merely harm them. And as the only sharpshooter of the WBBA, she knew exactly where to hit, and could even do it with her eyes closed. She was just upset that she had to leave human traffickers alive.

_Oh well, I can complain about it later._ Sophie decided as she put on her silencer. Through her x-Ray vision, she first noticed Ian Garcia and decided to use him as her first target.

“I see Ian. Should I shoot him?”

“Make it non-lethal,” Madoka insisted as her and Yu got ready to sneak around the building. Gaia and Hikaru were also armed with their own pistols and were to sneak in through the windows.

“Yeah, I know.” Sophie fired the gun and silently cheered as she hit Ian in the leg. The second oldest Garcia cried out as he fell to the floor. “Someone should shut him up before his siblings come.”

“We got it,” Gaia nudged Hikaru and the two of them moved in.

Hikaru quickly restrained Ian, and made sure to gag him. Gaia who was watching over her, did not notice Selen walking down the stairs until she was attacked. The Australian dodged the two punches, and quickly side sweeper her. She straddled her hips and moved to punch, but Selen pushed up and out. The two stood up and started attacking each other. Kicks and punches were thrown and dodged as both tried to land an actual hit. Finally, Selen fell backwards as she was shot in the shoulder by Sophie. Hikaru then noticed Enzo and quickly shot him in the leg.

Hikaru turned on the her communicator, “Okay, the Garcias are down.”

“Good.” Madoka answered. “Yu and I see Argo. We’ll tell you when we’re done.”

Yu, not listening to a word out of Madoka’s mouth, activated his wings and launched towards his abuser.

“Yu! Stick to the plan!” Madoka shouted but it was too late.

Yu had already swiped past Argo about four times, drawing blood. He made sure to deliver a few blasts of his sound waves. Argo quickly got fed up of the flying child, and grabbed one of his wings. He slammed Yu down onto the ground, and kneeled on his chest, choking him with his hand. Yu flapped his wings threateningly.

“Don’t struggle, it’ll only make this worse.”

Before Argo could press down any harder, he was sent flying by a metal bat. He cursed as his body skidded against the floor. Brushing away his bloodied dreads, he gasped as he recognized someone. It was Madoka Amano, one of his first victims. And she had returned with a vengeance.

Madoka lifted her bat, unsheathed a sword, and looked down at Yu. “You didn’t stick to the plan.” She stopped over him and made her way to Argo. “Any last words?”

“You’re still weak.”

Madoka rushed forward and stabbed him in the stomach. The sword pierced through the skin and all the way through his back.

“That’s for what you did to Yu.”

Madoka swung the bat again. It slammed against the side of his skull, shattering his left cheek.

“That’s for all the kids you kidnapped and sold.”

Madoka threw the bat out and lifted the sword. “And this—this is for all the shit you did to me.” She sliced through his neck, decapitating him. Blood sprayed against her body and she sighed as tension left her body.

“How’s that for weak?”

Today, was a good day for victims of the crimes that Argo had committed. His siblings were arrested and detained for the rest of their lives. The perpetrator of all this suffering and sadness had finally been served justice. Girls and boys around the world rejoiced as they heard the news. And today was the day that healing could finally start happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! I was supposed to update this on Thanksgiving. In fact, there should have been a new chapter everyday during the break but I got so sick with a stomach virus that I could only move to throw up. And I felt so upset that I couldn’t update even after healing because school and college applications have been kicking my ass. But here’s a finished chapter. The next one I haven’t even started because of the amount of stuff I want to do. And I had a way this story was going to go, but since Christmas is so close, I have to change everything. Hopefully, I can get to the Rescuing Ryuga chapter by New Years. 
> 
> I really hope you guys like this one. And maybe I’ll upload something for Christmas/my birthday if I can. But it won’t be apart of this story.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of writing multiple other stories--more like oneshots--where it focuses on each character's life before this story began.


End file.
